The Dark Lady and The Bookworm
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Hermione mendapat saingan berat ketika seorang guru baru datang bergabung ke Hogwarts. Cinta segitiga, smut, bondage, masokis, dan lain-lain. Tidak disarankan untuk U-17. Resiko ditanggung sendiri. UPDATE : Chapter 9
1. Dark Rebel

**The Dark Lady and The Bookworm**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya bukan pemilik Harry Potter Universe, semuanya milik JKR. Saya juga tidak mendapatkan uang dari fanfic ini. Hanya kesenangan dan kepuasan belaka.**

**Warning :**

**Fanfic ini mengandung unsur seks yang eksplisit dan sedikit masochism. Tidak suka? Jangan baca! Suka? Review dong!**

**A/N : Sudah lama sekali saya kepengen menulis cerita dengan tema dark begini. Terutama untuk pairing fave saya, SSHG.**

**xxoo000ooxx **

**Chapter 1**

**Dark Rebel**

Severus Snape duduk tenang bersama para staf pengajar lainnya di meja guru yang menghadap ke arah murid-murid dari empat asrama, diam mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya. Aula Besar tampak sama seperti biasanya ketika waktunya sarapan. Ramai. Diselingi celotehan dari segala penjuru dan juga denting piring beradu dengan sendok dan garpu. Di sana-sini terlihat ekspresi bersemangat menyambut tahun ajaran baru. Hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur kenaikan kelas memang selalu terasa menyenangkan.

"Awal tahun ajaran baru yang menyenangkan, kan, Severus?" tanya seorang wanita berambut keriting lebat berwarna coklat tua yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Hermione Granger, guru Rune Kuno Hogwarts saat ini dan wanita yang sudah mengisi ruang hatinya selama lima tahun terakhir ini.

"Sama sekali tidak. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain berpisah sementara waktu dengan murid-murid berkepala kosong. Kurasa kau mengerti apa maksudku, profesor Granger," balas Severus datar, meraih cangkir tehnya dan menyesap isinya sedikit.

Mantan muridnya yang juga sahabat karib dari Harry Potter itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Ya. Tentu saja dia mengerti betul apa maksud Severus. Dulu saat ia masih berstatus murid, ia selalu merasa perlakuan Severus tak pernah adil. Menganggap murid-muridnya tak lebih dari gerombolan idiot berseragam yang tak pernah menghargai pelajaran mereka.

Tapi kini setelah ia jadi salah seorang staf pengajar, ia tahu sendiri. Ada banyak murid yang tak serius belajar. Mengerjakan pe-ernya seadanya asal jadi dan tidak memperhatikan penjelasan guru mereka di kelas. Dan masih banyak lagi ulah murid yang membuat Hermione harus mengurut dada. Dia sadar. Perlakuan keras Severus terhadap para muridnya adalah salah satu cara untuk membuat dirinya dan juga pelajarannya dihargai.

"Aku dengar Dumbledore akan memperkenalkan guru baru pada hari ini," ujar Hermione, berusaha membuka obrolan lagi. Severus tampak sedang mengiris daging steaknya perlahan, namun kedua telinganya tetap menyimak ucapan Hermione.

Pagi itu memang Hogwarts akan mendapat tambahan satu anggota staf pengajar. Guru untuk mata pelajaran Pertahan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Seorang wanita. Seperti apa wujud lebih jelasnya, tak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Kecuali tentu saja Albus Dumbledore, sang kepala sekolah.

"Namanya Cara Mason. Dia seorang mantan anggota Eradicator. Harry dan Ron yang memberitahuku. Mereka Auror, jadi tahu tentang Ms Mason ini."

Severus terdiam untuk sesaat karena ia masih mengunyah makanannya. Setelah ia selesai menelan, ia berkata singkat, "Menarik."

Eradicator adalah sebutan untuk pasukan elit yang dibentuk oleh Kementerian Sihir ketika masa-masa kegelapan. Keberadaan mereka sebenarnya dirahasiakan. Begitu juga dengan identitas mereka. Namun setelah Voldemort mampu dikalahkan, Kementerian Sihir tak mampu lagi melindungi kerahasiaan pasukan khususnya yang satu ini dan Eradicator pun dibubarkan.

Ada alasan tertentu kenapa Eradicator dirahasiakan. Juga kenapa mereka berbeda dari Auror biasa. Hal ini terkait dengan pekerjaan mereka. Eradicator bertugas 'membersihkan' Pelahap Maut. Mulai dari Pelahap Mautnya sendiri, terkadang sampai dengan istri atau anak mereka. Eradicator punya cara tersendiri untuk mencungkil informasi dari para Pelahap Maut, istri, dan anak mereka yang berhasil tertangkap. Interogasi yang kabarnya bisa membuat pembela HAM memprotes keras jika tahu seperti apa metode mereka. Eradicator menyiksa dan bila perlu membunuh dengan mengatasnamakan kebenaran. Kebrutalan mereka tidak lebih baik dari Pelahap Maut.

Anggota Eradicator sendiri adalah orang-orang pilihan. Orang-orang istimewa—benar-benar istimewa—karena tidak semua Auror bisa bergabung ke dalamnya. Bahkan kabarnya anggota Eradicator bisa dihitung dengan jari saking istimewanya. Mereka punya kemampuan khusus yang tidak dimiliki oleh penyihir kebanyakan. Salah satunya adalah kebal terhadap sihir hitam dan mampu bertarung baik dengan sihir maupun dengan tangan kosong sampai titik darah penghabisan. Semua anggota pasukan elit ini juga memiliki ilmu hitam tingkat tinggi, meski pekerjaan utama mereka adalah memerangi para penyihir berilmu hitam. Ibaratnya melawan ilmu hitam dengan ilmu hitam.

Dengan latar belakang yang menarik seperti ini, siapapun wanita yang akan menjadi guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam pasti punya dasar yang sangat kuat. Rasa ingin tahu Severus terusik. Mau tak mau ia harus mengakui kalau ia ingin segera bertemu dengan guru baru ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu masuk Aula Besar terbuka dan ada dua orang yang beriringan melangkah masuk. Albus Dumbledore berjalan paling depan. Dengan jubah ungunya yang dihiasi manik-manik berkilau dia tampil eksentrik seperti biasanya. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Aula Besar mendadak sunyi senyap dan para murid melongo takjub. Adalah wanita yang berjalan di belakang Dumbledore yang menciptakan suasana tak biasa ini.

Cara Mason, jika betul itulah namanya, berjalan dengan keanggunannya tersendiri. Seperti seekor kucing besar yang sedang memasuki sebuah area baru yang nantinya akan menjadi daerah kekuasaannya. Sepasang mata biru tajamnya yang indah dan memantulkan sorot arogan mencermati seisi Aula Besar. Gayanya seolah-olah dia yang memiliki bangunan ini. Sorot matanya mampu membungkam setiap orang yang menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Hermione beringsut sedikit di kursinya. Ia tidak suka melihat ini. Bukan hanya tidak suka dengan gaya pongah guru baru ini, tapi dia juga tidak setuju dengan selera berbusana Cara Mason yang dianggapnya kurang pantas untuk ukuran seorang guru. Mungkin yang sependapat dengan Hermione hanyalah kaum hawa. Kaum adamnya sendiri tampak terpesona dan setuju saja melihat tubuh ramping, tinggi, dan semampai milik Ms Mason dibalut busana ketat berbahan kulit. Sayang Hogwarts tidak punya aturan khusus tentang pakaian para staf. Kalau punya, tentu dari dulu Severus tidak akan bisa mengenakan pakaian tertutup rapat hitam-hitamnya yang khas dan angker itu untuk meneror para murid.

Terlepas dari itu semua, Cara Mason adalah wanita yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya pirang sebatas bahu dan membingkai wajahnya dengan apik, menonjolkan rahangnya. Mata indahnya dihiasi bulu mata lentik dan bibirnya yang pada bagian bawahnya terbelah tampak sensual. Dia punya tubuh atletis ala petarung sejati. Dengan kedua tungkai kaki panjang dan gaya berjalan yang tegap serta mantap.

Di luar keinginannya, Hermione menaruh rasa iri kepada mantan anggota Eradicator ini. Cara Mason terkesan mampu memadukan unsur seksi dan berbahaya menjadi sebuah daya tarik kuat. Jelas berkebalikan dengannya. Hermione memang cantik, tapi tidak secantik model sampul majalah seperti itu. Dia cantik untuk ukuran seorang kutu buku yang tak pandai bersolek. Tubuhnya mungil, meski berat badannya proposional dan masih sedap dipandang. Belum lagi rambutnya yang keriting lebat yang mirip surai singa saat diurai lepas. Dibandingkan dengan Cara Mason yang bersinar seperti berlian, Hermione merasa lebih pantas diumpamakan seperti sebongkah arang.

Didorong oleh rasa mindernya, Hermione berpaling ke Severus. Ia berharap Severus tidak ikut-ikutan ngiler meresapi kecantikan guru baru ini—sesuatu yang tampaknya akan seketika dilakukan Ron Weasley. Untungnya, tidak.

Severus hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Cara Mason sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke piringnya. Mungkin hanya dia satu-satunya kaum adam di Aula Besar yang tidak tertarik kepada wanita secantik Cara Mason, dan Hermione bersyukur sekali karenanya.

Salah satu tangan Hermione terulur ke bawah meja, meremas pangkal paha kekasihnya itu dengan rasa sayang, dan membuat Severus mengerutkan kening kepadanya. Untung saja gestur intim ini tersembunyi dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka, karena Severus masih sangat menjaga privasinya.

"Dia cantik sekali ya?" ucap Hermione, kedua mata coklat almondnya mengamati baik-baik ekspresi di wajah Severus. Dia ingin tahu pendapat kekasihnya.

Severus masih menunjukkan ekspresi ketidaktertarikan ketika menjawab diplomatis. "Cantik atau tidak itu tergantung mata yang melihatnya, Hermione. Kadarnya relatif. Dan itulah kesalahan orang-orang pada umumnya, lebih suka menilai sampulnya terlebih dulu sebelum melihat isinya. Mungkin saja Ms Mason cantik, tapi kita tidak tahu apakah dia juga cantik dari dalam."

Hermione tersenyum mendengarnya, berharap ini bukan sekedar diplomasi gombal. Ah, Severus Snape bukan tipe pria seperti itu. Dia selalu bersungguh-sungguh terhadap setiap ucapannya, batin Hermione.

"Tidak seperti dia. Aku mengenalmu luar dan dalam. Terutama bagian dalammu. Aku suka mempelajarimu sampai ke dalam-dalamnya." Severus menyeringai, kedua matanya memancarkan sorot panas, merujuk pada aktivitas bermesraan mereka. "Dan aku bisa memastikan kau memang cantik luar dan dalam."

Kedua ujung telinga Hermione sama merahnya dengan kedua pipinya. Ia tersipu malu mendengarnya. Bagian bawah perutnya pun bergejolak, ada gelitik aneh yang mengaduk-aduk di dalamnya. Kadang ia heran kenapa ia selalu tersipu setiap kali Severus mengatakan sesuatu yang seksi. Merlin! Mereka sudah saling mempelajari 'luar-dalam' selama lima tahun.

Jawaban tadi sepertinya mampu memuaskan hati Hermione sekaligus melegakan bagi Severus. Untung saja Severus bisa berpikir cepat sebelum menjawab. Kalau tadi ia menjawab "Cantik", Hermione pasti akan cemburu berat dan ngambek kepadanya, mengira kalau Severus naksir wanita lain. Dan kalau ia menjawab "Tidak Cantik", maka kekasihnya itu akan menuduhnya berbohong dan mogok bicara seharian penuh. Kaum wanita memang membingungkan dan selalu bisa membuat pria serba salah, keluh Severus dalam hati.

Di sisi lain, Severus tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan keberadaan Cara Mason. Cantik, memang. Tapi ada beberapa hal dalam diri wanita itu yang mengingatkannya kepada sosok Bellatrix Lestrange. Tatapan matanya dingin dan tajam, dengan kilasan sorot lapar di sana. Belum lagi tindak-tanduknya yang mencerminkan gadis bengal. Ditambah dengan latar belakangnya sebagai mantan Eradicator, tak diragukan wanita itu punya naluri pembunuh darah dingin. Hm, jelas bukan tipe Severus.

Severus sudah cukup puas dengan Hermione. Well, lebih dari sekedar puas sebenarnya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ibunya dilahirkan, ada seseorang yang benar-benar peduli dan sayang kepadanya. Seseorang yang sangat keras kepala dan punya kesabaran luar biasa untuk terus mendampinginya, meski harus selalu berurusan dengan lidah tajamnya. Seseorang yang loyal dan tak peduli masa lalunya yang kelam, juga tak ingin mengubah dirinya menjadi orang lain. Hermione mau menerimanya apa adanya.

Selain itu Hermione punya intelegensi yang tak usah ditanyakan lagi. Dia pendebat yang mahir. Tak terhitung malam-malam yang mereka habiskan untuk berdebat saling mengalahkan, sebelum kemudian berlanjut di atas ranjang. Bagi Severus, Hermione sangat berharga. Seperti permata. Bahkan lebih. Dia satu-satunya orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus, membuat Severus mampu menyaksikan hari esok yang membentang menunggunya. Hari esok yang jauh lebih baik daripada hari-harinya yang kelam sebelum Voldemort takluk.

Hermione menepuk lembut pangkal paha Severus sebelum kembali menyibukkan diri dengan sarapannya. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum cerianya.

Sementara itu Dumbledore dan Ms Mason baru saja duduk bergabung dengan para staf pengajar. Ms Mason duduk di kursi sebelah kanan Dumbledore yang sejak tadi memang sengaja dikosongkan. Di sebelah kiri Dumbledore duduk Minerva McGonagal yang tampak mengerutkan keningnya, tak setuju melihat penampilan sensual guru baru ini.

"Mohon perhatian semuanya!" Dumbledore mengetuk gelasnya dengan sendok dan meminta perhatian dari seisi ruangan yang sebenarnya sudah tersedot penuh kepada Ms Mason sejak ia datang. "Seperti yang kalian lihat, hari ini kita punya seorang guru baru. Beliau bernama Cara Mason dan akan mengajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam…"

Terdengar siulan usil bersahut-sahutan dari murid-murid laki-laki. Raut muka mereka terlihat begitu sumringah. Murid-murid perempuannya sendiri kebanyakan hanya bertepuk-tangan setengah hati. Bunyi siul meriah terus memenuhi Aula Besar selama beberapa menit sebelum Dumbledore mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan diam.

"…untuk murid kelas OWL dan NEWT," lanjut Dumbledore, diikuti dengan suara keluh dan erangan kecewa mayoritas murid laki-laki. Sementara murid laki-laki kelas enam dan tujuh tampak makin girang. Salah satu di antaranya malah membuat suara raungan ala serigala di bulan purnama. Jelas sekali mereka akan semakin tertarik belajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam dengan Ms Mason sebagai magnetnya.

Hermione menyipitkan kedua matanya, tidak senang melihat sambutan para murid laki-laki. Aula Besar belum pernah semeriah ini sewaktu menyambut kedatangan guru baru. Namun bukan itu yang membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman. Jujur saja ia punya firasat buruk ketika menyaksikan bagaimana Ms Mason menatap Severus dari kejauhan. Sepertinya ia sempat menangkap ada kilasan sinar aneh di kedua mata biru indah itu. Kilasan sinar predator.

Cara Mason memilih untuk tersenyum tipis dan melambai sebentar ke arah para murid sebelum mencermati staf pengajar yang duduk di kanan-kirinya. Ia hanya menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih kepada satu-dua staf yang memberinya salam kenal, sebelum sorot matanya jatuh ke sosok berpenampilan hitam-hitam di kejauhan sana. Severus Snape memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang paling ujung, tampak sama sekali acuh dengan kehadirannya.

Wanita cantik itu membelalakkan kedua mata indahnya, ekspresi khasnya ketika sedang heran dan bertanya-tanya. Well, Severus Snape tidak bertingkah seperti para pria pada umumnya yang akan langsung mengamatinya dari atas ke bawah untuk kemudian menerkamnya. Cara sudah sangat terbiasa meladeni pria-pria yang berdatangan seperti kumbang di musim semi, karena itulah sikap cuek Severus membuatnya terkesan. Pria itu berbeda dari pria lainnya.

Tentu saja Severus Snape berbeda, batin Cara. Pria yang satu ini istimewa. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau dia adalah seorang mantan Pelahap Maut. Dia menguasai ilmu sihir hitam yang hanya Merlin sendiri tahu seberapa kuatnya sampai-sampai dia mampu terbang dengan kemampuan sihirnya sendiri. Severus Snape memang tidak tampan, tapi dia punya daya tarik tersendiri. Salah satunya adalah kekuatan sihir yang luar biasa, dan Cara selalu tertarik dengan pria yang kuat.

Tanpa sadar Cara menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya, mendesah lirih. Matanya menelusuri perawakan Severus Snape, mulai dari atas ke bawah. Pria itu punya rambut hitam sekelam bulu burung gagak yang terurai sebatas bahu tegapnya. Dia punya mata yang tajam, setajam ujung sebuah pedang. Hidungnya besar dan bengkok, mirip paruh seekor burung pemangsa, dan membuatnya terkesan seperti seorang jenderal Romawi. Bibirnya tipis namun mengundang. Ah, belum lagi jari-jarinya yang panjang dan seksi. Jari-jari yang tampaknya tahu betul apa yang harus dilakukan saat menyentuh kulit wanita.

Severus Snape mengingatkan Cara kepada Carloseus, mantan Tuannya dulu. Sebelum menjadi anggota Eradicator, Cara adalah seorang prajurit Zion, sebutan untuk satu grup prajurit wanita berdarah dingin yang dibentuk untuk melayani Lord Carloseus. Melayani yang dimaksud di sini adalah melayani tanpa batas, mulai dari menjadi _body guard_ yang tega membantai siapapun yang melawan Tuan mereka, sampai dengan melayani urusan ranjang.

Lord Carloseus adalah penguasa kerajaan Arcelia, seorang tiran yang juga menguasai ilmu sihir hitam tingkat tinggi yang membuatnya mampu berhubungan dengan _underworld_—alam para arwah. Dengan kekuatan dan kekuasaannya ini ia mampu menundukkan setiap wilayah negeri Arcelia yang dipijaknya.

Cara punya masa lalu dengan mantan Tuannya ini dan melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki dari hubungan mereka. Namun tanpa diketahui Cara, Lord Carloseus sengaja memerintahkan bayi mereka dibunuh setelah lahir karena ia merasa tahtanya akan terancam di suatu hari. Toh dia masih belum butuh ahli waris. Saat mengetahuinya, hati Cara hancur. Namun itu tidak menjadikannya alasan untuk ikut memberontak. Cara tetap setia melindungi Lord Carloseus sampai dengan akhir hayatnya, karena cintanya yang dalam dan juga pengabdiannya sebagai seorang prajurit.

Setelah Lord Carloseus berhasil ditaklukkan, Cara memutuskan ingin membuka lembaran hidup baru. Jauh dari tanah kelahirannya dan jauh dari siapapun yang pernah mengenalnya. Ia hijrah ke Inggris dan bergabung dengan pasukan elit milik Kementerian Sihir. Dengan menjadi seorang anggota Eradicator, Cara masih bisa melampiaskan ketertarikannya kepada ilmu sihir hitam dan menjalani hidup liarnya, berkelana di alam bebas demi mengejar lalu membunuhi Pelahap Maut beserta anak-istri mereka kalau perlu. Sampai pada akhirnya Eradicator dibubarkan dan ia menerima tawaran dari Albus Dumbledore untuk mengajar di Hogwarts.

Kini ia kembali dipertemukan dengan sosok yang mirip dengan seseorang yang dulu pernah mencuri hatinya. Severus Snape punya kemiripan dengan Lord Carloseus dari beberapa segi, namun jelas mereka berbeda. Cara Mason tahu betul hal itu. Ia pernah menangani pengejaran terhadap Severus Snape saat identitas asli pria itu belum terbongkar, saat ia masih dicurigai sebagai pengikut setia Lord Voldemort. Untung saja dulu Cara belum sempat membunuh pria itu. Dia tidak tahu kalau suatu hari penyihir berpenampilan hitam-hitam ini bisa mencuri perhatiannya.

Dengan berat hati, Cara mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Severus Snape ke piringnya yang masih kosong. Well, tak diragukan lagi kalau hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang, dan dia masih punya banyak urusan penting daripada mengurusi seorang pria misterius. Sembari menarik nafas panjang, Cara mulai mengisi piringnya. Ayam panggang, kentang tumbuk, dan lain-lain. Ia butuh banyak energi untuk meladeni murid-murid dengan hormon labil.

Ooo000ooo

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Hermione dan Severus bersama-sama meninggalkan Aula Besar. Severus yang lebih dulu selesai makan, menunggu Hermione menghabiskan jus labunya sebelum kemudian menarik kursi kekasihnya itu dan membantunya berdiri. Tanpa bergandengan tangan, mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan.

Hermione tahu Severus tidak ingin memamerkan kemesraan di muka umum dan dia tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Severus tak akan pernah menggandeng tangannya, menciumnya, atau menatapnya mesra selama masih ada orang lain di sekitar mereka. Meski demikian, Severus selalu menyesuaikan irama langkahnya saat mereka berjalan berdampingan dan menjaga jaraknya agar tidak terkesan terlalu memepet kekasihnya itu.

Bagi Hermione, itu saja sudah cukup menunjukkan Severus perhatian kepadanya. Dia tidak butuh kekasih yang menggandengnya kesana-kemari seolah-olah takut kehilangan jika gandengan mereka terlepas, atau kekasih yang menciuminya di muka umum tanpa menghiraukan ketidaknyamanan orang yang memandangnya. Oh, biarlah orang berpikir kalau Severus tidak romantis dan dingin. Toh orang-orang tidak tahu hal romantis apa saja yang bisa dilakukan Severus kepadanya saat mereka berduaan begitu pintu kamar tertutup.

"Severus," panggil Hermione ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu kelas Rune Kuno. Seperti biasanya, usai sarapan di Aula Besar, Severus selalu mengantarkan Hermione ke kelasnya sebelum kemudian mereka berpisah karena harus mengajar di kelas masing-masing.

"Ya, Hermione?"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar sesuatu tentang Peti Orpheus?"

Severus mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ya. Aku pernah mendengarnya dulu sekali. Kukira itu adalah semacam mitos sebelum kemudian ada kabar artefak langka itu ditemukan di suatu tempat yang jauh sekali dari sini."

"Ditemukan di suatu negeri bernama Arcelia dan kurasa hanya segelintir orang di luar kerajaan itu yang tahu," timpal Hermione, kedua matanya berkilat-kilat. Ia senang bisa mendiskusikan sesuatu yang tidak banyak diketahui oleh orang lain. Berdiskusi dengan Severus baginya seperti berdiskusi dengan sesama perpustakaan berjalan dan itu sangat menyenangkan. Seolah mereka masuk ke dalam dunia mereka sendiri, dunia yang tidak dimengerti orang lain. "Tapi sayang, katanya peti itu sudah dihancurkan."

"Menurutku itulah yang terbaik," sahut Severus datar. "Ada sihir yang kuno dan sangat berbahaya di dalam peti itu. Seandainya peti itu terbuka, maka siapapun yang membuka peti itu akan merilis kekuatan sihir kuno yang berbahaya. Dia bisa mengontrol pikiran dan perasaan banyak orang dan memerintahkan apa saja sesukanya."

"Itu karena Peti Orpheus punya hubungan dengan sihir yang paling murni dari semua sihir yang ada sekarang. Sihir yang pertama kali dimunculkan oleh penyihir yang pertama kali lahir di dunia, _The Magic of Life_, yang merupakan gabungan kekuatan sihir dari alam dan juga dari dalam diri manusia itu sendiri. Semua itu tersimpan di dalam peti Orpheus." Hermione membasahi bibirnya, tersenyum manis begitu melihat tatapan ingin tahu Severus. Pasti pria itu penasaran bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang Peti Orpheus ini.

"Hermione, bagaimana kau…?"

"Aku membaca sebuah buku, Severus," balas Hermione cepat.

Jika biasanya jawaban ini membuat Severus tidak akan bertanya-tanya lagi, mengingat Hermione selalu mendapatkan semua wawasannya dari bermacam-macam buku, namun kali ini tidak. Tidak sembarangan buku memuat informasi tentang Peti Orpheus.

"Buku apa?"

"Sebelumnya, kau dulu yang memberitahuku. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang Peti Orpheus?"

Severus menarik nafas panjang. Ia paling tidak suka, bahkan benci, jika diminta mengingat-ingat sesuatu dari masa lalunya sebagai Pelahap Maut. Rasanya seperti membuka luka lama dan menguak dosa yang terpendam di dalamnya.

"Pangeran Kegelapan pernah memerintahkan Pelahap Maut untuk mencari Peti Orpheus. Ia mendengar kalau peti itu menyimpan kekuatan yang sanggup membuatnya mengontrol orang lain, mengendalikan mereka seperti boneka wayang. Namun sayangnya peti itu tersembunyi dan cara mendapatkannya tidak mudah. Belum sempat kami menemukannya, mendadak ada kabar kalau peti itu sudah musnah, bersamaan dengan kabar kalau raja kerajaan Arcelia telah ditaklukkan dengan menggunakan kekuatan peti itu."

"Dan kau tidak ingin mencari tahu bagaimana peristiwanya?" Hermione menatap Severus dengan sorot tidak percaya. Severus bukan tipe orang yang sudi menyerah begitu saja.

"Informasi tentang Peti Orpheus sangatlah langka, Hermione. Hanya ada satu atau dua penyihir kuno di Arcelia yang tahu tentang hal itu. Mereka ahli waris langsung dari Sang Pembawa Peti dan mereka pastinya tidak ingin pusaka berharga milik negeri mereka jatuh ke tangan orang asing. Semua pencarian kami selalu berakhir ke titik nol. Begitu mendengar kabar kalau peti itu sudah hancur, kami kembali ke Inggris dan menerima konsekuensi kegagalan kami dari Pangeran Kegelapan."

Hermione terkesiap. Severus tidak membuatnya terdengar lebih baik saat menambahkan sinis, "Bukti otentiknya adalah luka-luka yang terukir di sekujur tubuhku. Pastinya kau sudah sangat familiar dengan luka-lukaku, kan?"

Andai saja Severus bukan tipe pria yang gengsi menerima rasa simpati dari orang lain, tentunya Hermione akan langsung memeluknya hangat. Ya, dia sudah akrab dengan luka-luka yang menghiasi tubuh Severus. Di bagian punggung dan dada adalah yang terbanyak. Silang-menyilang dan melebar. Severus punya dada dan punggung yang indah, bidang, berotot, dan tegap, dan luka-lukanya itu justru membuat tubuhnya terlihat semakin seksi. Apalagi mengingat semua luka itu didapatnya sebagai balasan atas keberaniannya menghadapi kebengisan Lord Voldemort.

Setiap kali mereka bercinta, Hermione senang menelusuri luka-luka yang memanjang itu dengan bibirnya. Mengecupnya manis atau menjilatnya mesra. Ia ingin menunjukkan kepada Severus kalau ia tidak jijik dengan luka-luka mengerikan itu. Semua bagian tubuh Severus terlihat indah di matanya. Mulai dari atas ke bawah. Setiap incinya.

"Well," ucap Severus, membuyarkan lamunan panas Hermione. Tanpa disadari wanita itu, Severus mengintip sejenak ke dalam alam pikirannya dan terkesiap. Kalau saja mereka tak punya kewajiban mengajar kepala-kepala kosong sebentar lagi, mungkin ia sudah menyandarkan kekasihnya itu ke tembok dan mewujudkan imajinasi nakal tadi dengan senang hati. "Buku apa yang memuat informasi tentang Peti Orpheus, Hermione?"

Hermione menarik nafas panjang, terkesan tidak ingin membahas hal ini dengan Severus. Namun mereka sudah saling berkomitmen untuk tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu terhadap satu sama lain. Tak ada pilihan lagi. Hermione harus berkata jujur.

"Err… Kau tahu kan kalau liburan kali ini kuhabiskan di perpustakaan Kementerian untuk melakukan sebuah riset?"

Severus mengangguk. Ya. Tentu saja dia ingat betul. Bagaimana tidak? Riset sialan itu membuatnya tidak bisa sesuka hati mengunjungi Hermione. Adalah rahasia umum kalau Hermione adalah periset yang berdedikasi dan punya konsentrasi tinggi. Sekali ia meriset, maka ia akan memusatkan perhatian sepenuhnya kepada risetnya itu dan tak mau diganggu siapapun.

Severus ingat bagaimana Hermione mengacuhkannya setiap kali ia datang ke perpustakaan Kementerian. Alih-alih bisa bermesraan, yang ada justru Severus dibiarkan merana sendirian sementara Hermione membenamkan dirinya di antara tumpukan buku-buku.

Jika hal ini terjadi, Severus pun harus memilih. Terlibat ke dalam riset itu atau pergi. Biasanya Severus mengambil pilihan yang pertama. Setidaknya dia masih bisa berduaan dengan Hermione, meski hanya untuk berdebat dan berdiskusi. Karakter Hermione yang cepat panas dan senang menggurui diadu dengan karakternya yang dingin tapi berlidah tajam mampu membuat diskusi tentang ilmu pengetahuan terasa sama menyenangkannya seperti _foreplay_.

"Aku membacanya dari sebuah buku. Hmm, bukan buku sih. Tepatnya secarik perkamen… perkamen itu sepertinya memuat informasi tentang Peti Orpheus. Aku belum selesai menerjemahkan semua tulisan dan bahasanya. Andai sudah, kurasa kita bisa tahu banyak hal tentang Peti Orpheus ini. Kita bisa melacak keberadaan peti itu, Severus!" ujar Hermione antusias.

Severus mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Untung saja lorong tempat mereka berdiri saat ini sedang kosong.

"Peti Orpheus sudah hancur, Hermione," ucap Severus kalem.

Kedua mata Hermione membelalak. "Tidak. Di perkamen itu tertulis kalau Peti Orpheus tidak bisa hancur, meski terbakar dalam bara api atau disambar petir sekalipun. Namun begitu peti itu dibuka dan selesai menunaikan tugasnya, dia akan lenyap. Entah kembali bersembunyi di tempat yang sulit diketemukan atau apa, yang jelas tidak hancur."

"Dan menurutmu kau bisa menemukannya?"

"Kita bisa menemukannya." Hermione menekankan pada kata 'kita'. Ia tidak ingin sendirian menjelajahi tanah yang tak pernah ia pijak. Ia butuh Severus dan semakin yakin Severus bisa membantunya mengingat pria itu pernah ditugaskan ke Arcelia. "Lalu kita bisa menguak rahasia sihir paling murni dari segala sihir yang pernah ada."

Severus menyipitkan matanya. Ia melihat api semangat berkobar-kobar di kedua mata coklat kekasihnya, dan ia merasa dilema. Severus tahu betul seperti apa Hermione ketika sedang bersemangat mencari tahu hal-hal baru yang dianggapnya penting. Namun Peti Orpheus bukan sembarang artefak. Mengingat kekuatan dahsyat yang terkandung di dalamnya, akan lebih baik jika peti itu dibiarkan terpendam entah di mana ketimbang ditemukan dan memancing pertumpahan darah.

"Aku yakin ini bukan ide baik, _Witch_. Selain susah ditemukan, Peti-Peti Orpheus adalah milik rakyat Arcelia. Kalau pun kita berhasil menemukannya, itu sama saja artinya dengan merampas harta milik orang lain atas nama pengetahuan." Mata Severus berkilat-kilat memperingatkan saat Hermione hendak membantah. "Terakhir kali aku dan Pelahap Maut lainnya berada di sana untuk mencarinya, kami harus berhadapan dengan Pasukan Zion, mayat hidup yang disebut Demos, dan suku Malandra yang juga ingin mendapatkan peti itu. Ratusan orang terbunuh sia-sia, Hermione. Aku tak mau lagi melalui semua horror itu."

"Benarkah?" Kening Hermione berkerut-kerut.

"Aku menulis semuanya di dalam sebuah jurnal. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kau bisa membacanya."

"Apa aku bisa membacanya sekarang?" tuntut Hermione. Semangatnya kembali menyala. Punya kekasih seperti Severus tak ubahnya seperti punya sumber wawasan baru. Pria itu mampu memberinya tantangan dan pasokan ilmu pengetahuan yang membuat hidup Hermione terasa lebih hidup.

"Mungkin setelah makan siang," balas Severus pendek. Ia mencondongkan badannya untuk memberi bibir Hermione kecupan manis. Wanita itu segera merespon. Ia berjinjit dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Severus agar bisa memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Terima kasih, Severus," desah Hermione. Permukaan bibirnya terasa membara tapi nikmat. Ia selalu senang berciuman dengan Severus.

"Sampai jumpa kalau begitu." Severus membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju ke ruang kelas Ramuan. Jubah hitamnya berkibar-kibar menyapu lantai, memberi efek dramatis.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa." Hermione menatap kepergian Severus dengan senyum di wajahnya, sebelum kemudian masuk ke ruang kelas Rune Kuno. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai lima menit lagi.

Ooo000ooo

Cara menatap penyihir-penyihir wanita di hadapannya dengan tatapan takjub. Benci dan kesal, itulah sorot balasan yang didapatnya. Namun bukan itu yang membuat seorang Cara Mason takjub. Well, ia sudah sangat terbiasa dibenci banyak orang. Dimaki, diludahi, maupun hendak dibunuh. Tepatnya oleh orang-orang yang kehilangan anak, istri, orangtua, dan sanak saudaranya akibat kebiadaban pasukan Zion.

Dulu, Cara menikmati semua kebencian ini dengan perasaan puas. Mengetahui sedalam apapun kebencian yang diterimanya tidak akan membuatnya terancam. Toh orang-orang itu terlalu lemah dan takut untuk membalas dendam, meski mereka melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana leher orang terkasih mereka tertebas pedang Cara. Bagaimana pekatnya darah tertumpah di tanah tempat mereka berpijak.

Sekarang, Cara masih merasakan sedikit kepuasan terselubung. Ia tak perlu membunuh untuk memancing kebencian, rupanya. Di sisi lain dia juga tahu kalau penyihir-penyihir wanita yang sedang marah kepadanya ini tak bisa berbuat apapun. Dalam hatinya, Cara merasa superior.

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu, Albus," pinta Minerva McGonagal. "Wanita ini… dia sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi guru. Lihat saja kelakuan dan cara berpakaiannya."

"Ya. Ini sekolah, Ms Mason. Bukan rumah bordil!" imbuh seorang wanita berambut keriting lebat.

Cara mencermati kedua wanita itu dengan sorot setengah mengejek, setengah geli. Sambil memutar bola matanya dan berlagak masa bodoh, ia berujar, "Juga bukan panti jompo atau biara." Cara memastikan dua orang penyihir wanita itu menangkap maksudnya. Penampilan McGonagal terlalu kuno dan konservatif, seperti wanita-wanita di jaman perunggu. Sedangkan penampilan wanita satunya sama-sama tak modisnya. Tertutup dan agak kedodoran, sampai-sampai menutupi daya tarik feminimnya.

"Kumohon kalian semua tenang dulu. Solusi hanya akan datang jika kita berpikir dengan kepala dingin," ujar Dumbledore bijak. "Selain itu, perlu diketahui, aku tidak pernah memilih seorang guru dari penampilannya. Penampilan bisa menipu, menyembunyikan kualitas seseorang di baliknya. Hagrid, Firenze, Severus, dan Flitwick adalah buktinya."

"Kepala sekolah, aku setuju dengan contoh-contoh yang anda sodorkan tadi. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, aku tidak setuju," desak Minerva. Tingkah Cara yang membusungkan dada dan berkacak pinggang membuatnya semakin tidak simpatik.

"Guru adalah contoh bagi para murid. Jika gurunya saja berpakaian ketat dan menggoda begini, bagaimana seandainya murid-murid sampai meniru?" timpal si rambut keriting.

"Severus selalu berpakaian hitam-hitam dengan jubah melambai, tapi tak ada seorang pun murid yang menirunya, Profesor Granger." Albus Dumbledore tertawa kecil.

"Albus, ini bukan lelucon!" protes McGonagal. "Dan aku setuju dengan Hermione. Murid-murid bisa saja meniru gurunya. Mereka masih labil, Albus. Belum bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan buruk." McGonagal sengaja melemparkan tatapan tajam ke Cara saat mengucap kata 'buruk'. Namun Cara membalasnya dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya, dingin. "Itu akan menurunkan nilai moral yang sudah terbangun di sekolah ini selama beradab-abad."

"Minerva, _my dear_, kurasa itu terlalu berlebihan. Hogwarts punya peraturan sendiri mengenai pakaian yang dikenakan murid-murid di sekolah ini. Terdiri dari jubah kerja sederhana berwarna hitam, kemeja putih, satu topi kerucut yang juga berwarna hitam, dan juga dasi sesuai warna asrama," balas Albus kalem.

"Baiklah. Kalau misalnya tidak bisa ditiru di sekolah, bagaimana kalau mereka menirunya di rumah? Bagaimana kita akan menjelaskan kepada para wali murid?" tuntut wanita yang tadi dipanggil Hermione atau Profesor Granger itu.

"Kurasa tanggung jawab kita hanya sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah, profesor, karena aku tak sudi memeriksa pakaian kepala-kepala kosong itu satu-persatu di rumah mereka setiap harinya," jawab suara bernada dingin dan sinis dari ambang pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

Bulu-bulu halus di tengkuk Cara berdiri tegak. Ada sensasi aneh datang menderanya begitu bertatapan mata dengan pria berpenampilan serba hitam yang baru saja datang bergabung ini. kedua mata kelam itu menatapnya tanpa emosi, namun justru itu yang membuat kepala Cara seolah dipaksa untuk menunduk hormat.

Cara tak terbiasa menghormati orang lain. Hanya Lord Carloseus yang bisa membuatnya tak berkutik dan patuh. Mau tak mau, rasa penasaran Cara bangkit. Pria yang satu ini benar-benar istimewa.

"Ah, Severus, anakku!" Dumbledore mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyambut kedatangan Severus Snape yang menanggapinya dengan kalem. "Duduklah di sini!" Pinta Dumbledore dengan nada ceria, seolah-olah mereka semua sedang mendiskusikan tentang pesta ulang tahun seseorang alih-alih sedang berdebat panas.

Salah satu alis Severus terangkat, bertanya-tanya. Dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, hanya Miss Mason saja yang memilih untuk berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang meski ada dua buah kursi kosong di hadapannya. Dengan gaya elegannya, Severus duduk di sebelah kanan Hermione.

"Akan lebih sopan jika anda bersedia duduk juga, Profesor Mason," tegur Severus datar.

"Kau tak bisa memerintahku, Lo—Profesor Snape," balas Cara tajam, hampir saja lidahnya salah ucap. Bahkan dari cara duduknya saja Severus Snape terlihat seperti seorang penguasa, seperti Lord Carloseus. "Kau bukan ayahku."

"Dan aku bersyukur karenanya, Profesor Mason. Jika aku punya anak, anakku tak mungkin tidak punya tata krama sepertimu," balas Severus sarkas.

Sudut bibir Hermione dan Minerva berkedut, tampak berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum geli. Ucapan tajam dan sarkas Severus yang tepat mengenai sasaran ini membuat darah Cara bergejolak, panas. Ditambah lagi ia merasa dipermalukan di hadapan orang lain. Seumur-umur, belum pernah ada orang yang berani melakukan hal ini kepadanya.

Suara dehem Dumbledore membuat perhatian mereka kembali terpusat kepada sang kepala sekolah. Namun alih-alih memberikan wejangan, Dumbledore justru meraih sebutir permen mint dari mangkuk berisi permen di atas mejanya. Rupanya tenggorokannya sedang gatal.

"Bagiku, penampilan seseorang mencerminkan kepribadiannya," ujar Severus lagi. "Dan menurutku, cara berpakaian profesor Mason masih bisa diterima. Setidaknya dia masih berpakaian tertutup dan pakaian apa yang dia kenakan bukan urusan kita."

"Tertutup tapi ketat. Aku tak heran kenapa kau tidak keberatan, Severus," cetus Hermione gusar. Severus hanya menanggapinya dengan kening berkerut.

"Profesor Snape benar." Kali ini Cara angkat bicara. "Penampilanku memang mencerminkan siapa diriku. Aku seorang petarung dan inilah pakaian yang kukenakan saat sedang bertarung."

"Tapi ini sekolah. Bukan arena pertarungan. Pernah terpikir kalau pakaianmu justru memancing pikiran kotor pria-pria?" balas Hermione ketus.

"Pernah terpikir kalau pakaian ini membuatku mampu menghajar pria-pria berpikiran kotor dengan leluasa?" Cara balik bertanya, mencibir. Wanita berambut keriting ini tampak suka sekali menyerangnya. "Lagipula, Profesor Granger, apakah kau juga akan protes keras begini seandainya yang mengenakan pakaian ini adalah wanita yang jelek dan obesitas?"

Mendengar pertanyaan menohok ini Hermione berjengit. Bibirnya mengatup rapat, menahan marah. Kedua mata coklatnya berkilat-kilat menyoroti ekspresi berpuas-diri Cara Mason.

"Sudah kuduga." Cara memutar bola matanya, berlagak bosan. "Ini semua hanya karena cemburu rupanya. Kalian cemburu kepadaku, profesor Granger dan profesor McGonagal, walau hanya Merlin yang tahu kenapa."

"Cukup." Dumbledore berusaha meredam amukan dua orang wanita yang duduk di hadapannya. Minerva tampak tak sabar ingin mencabut tongkatnya, sementara kedua tangan Hermione mengepal kuat, menahan diri agar tidak mencekik leher Cara. "Pakaian yang dikenakan Profesor Mason tidak melanggar peraturan sekolah yang sudah berlaku. Tertutup dan tidak mengekspose bagian tubuh tertentu. Juga tidak melanggar norma kepantasan dan kesopanan di mana hal ini sangat relatif. Yang kulihat dalam hal ini, hanya kalian berdua—profesor McGonagal dan profesor Granger—yang keberatan dengan cara berpakaian profesor Mason. Aku tidak yakin staf-staf lain dan para murid keberatan."

"Tapi…"

Albus Dumbledore mengangkat salah satu tangannya, mengisyaratkan Minerva tidak membantah. "Dan mengingat latar belakang Profesor Mason yang menarik, well… dia bukan seorang penyihir meski dia punya sihirnya tersendiri, kurasa akan melanggar hak asasi rasanya jika kita memaksa dia untuk mengenakan jubah penyihir."

Hermione menatap Dumbledore, marah. Jika memang Cara Mason ini bukan seorang penyihir, bagaimana bisa dia bergabung menjadi staf pengajar di sekolah sihir. Apa keistimewaan wanita itu, selain latar belakangnya? Di tengah kegeramannya ini, Hermione merasakan punggungnya diusap-usap lembut oleh seseorang. Severus. Rupanya pria itu berusaha menentramkan amarah Hermione.

"Baiklah, Albus. Aku yakin kau punya alasan sendiri dan tak bisa diganggu gugat. Terkadang aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu." McGonagal menghela nafas panjang. Ia masih tidak setuju, tapi tahu betul kalau protesnya menemui jalan buntu.

"Profesor Granger?"

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, Kepala Sekolah."

"Profesor Snape?"

"Aku bukan ahli tata busana, _sir_," balas Severus dingin. "Jadi aku tidak dibayar untuk mengurusi isi lemari pakaian orang lain."

"Diskusi ini selesai kalau begitu," ucap Dumbledore dengan nada ceria yang justru membuat Hermione dan Minerva semakin jengkel.

"Bagus." Cara membalikkan badannya, berjalan enteng saja menuju pintu keluar. "Kalian boleh memanggilku lagi kalau ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dibicarakan. Seperti bencana di Jepang atau perdamaian dunia," timpalnya sinis.

Setelah pintu ruang kepala sekolah tertutup, Hermione mendesis, "Dia punya masalah serius dengan sesuatu yang disebut tata krama."

"Hm, menghadapi orang serumit profesor Mason memang butuh kesabaran ekstra, profesor Granger. Dia sudah banyak sekali menghadapi kepahitan dalam hidupnya dan itu membentuk karakternya." Dumbledore menjelaskan, kedua matanya mengerling di balik kacamata bulan separuhnya. "Nah, sekarang siapa yang mau permen lemon?"

Ooo000ooo

Mood Hermione masih buruk saat Severus mengantarnya kembali ke bilik pribadinya. Perdebatan tadi siang masih membekas di ingatannya. Severus dan Dumbledore memang berusaha untuk netral, tapi tetap saja Hermione tidak puas dengan solusi yang diambil.

"Kalau memang Cara Mason bukan seorang penyihir, lalu bagaimana dia bisa bergabung ke dalam tim Eradicator?"

"Hermione," tegur Severus kalem. Nada Hermione yang meledak-ledak menarik perhatian lukisan-lukisan yang sedang pura-pura tertidur. "Tolong pelankan suaramu, _love_. Kau tahu sekarang hampir tengah malam."

"Tapi apa istimewanya dia, Severus? Eradicator berisi orang-orang yang sangat-sangat spesial. Kabarnya bahkan mereka kebal terhadap ilmu hitam dan punya ilmu hitam tataran tertinggi. Maksudku kalau…"

Rentetan pertanyaan dari bibir Hermione terhenti saat bibir Severus membungkamnya. Kedua mata Hermione terbelalak kaget, sebelum kemudian terpejam menikmati invasi mesra ini. Semua hal yang membuat pikirannya terbebani seolah terbang melayang dari dalam kepalanya saat ciuman mereka bertambah panas. Hermione hanya bisa pasrah saat Severus menggiringnya ke tembok dan menjepit tubuhnya di sana. Namun sebelum kemesraan mereka menyebabkan keduanya lupa diri, Hermione berhasil mendorong Severus menjauh.

"Well, aku tahu cara untuk membuatmu diam," ujar Severus, menyeringai. Pipi Hermione merona. Bibirnya agak memerah akibat kuluman dan gigitan lembut Severus. Pria itu tampak puas memandangi hasil karyanya ini.

"Severus! Bagaimana kalau ada murid yang memergoki kita? Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan saat melihat kita berciuman di lorong gelap?"

"Profesor Snape bajingan yang beruntung?" usul Severus, menyeringai.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, terlalu jengkel untuk menjawab. Setiap kali berpatroli selepas jam malam, Severus selalu berusaha menangkap dan menghukum murid-murid yang kedapatan sedang bercumbu di lorong-lorong gelap. Sekarang dia sendiri malah melakukan hal itu.

"Dan untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahumu." Severus merogoh saku jubahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil bersampul kulit.

"Apa itu?"

"Buku Jurnalku."

"Jurnal perjalanan ke Arcelia?"

"Bukan. Jurnalku memancing," balas Severus sebal. Dia paling tidak suka ditanyai hal-hal yang jawabannya sudah jelas di depan mata. "Ya. Itu jurnal saat aku berada di Arcelia. Tidak terlalu banyak yang bisa ditulis di sana karena kunjungan kami terlalu singkat. Tapi bisa dibilang lumayan untuk menambah wawasan."

"Oh, Severus… kau luar biasa." Sekali lagi Hermione menghadiahi bibir tipis Severus ciuman lembut.

"Jadi kurasa kita akan bertemu lagi setelah aku selesai berpatroli malam ini?"

Hermione tersenyum penuh arti. Sepertinya Severus mengharapkan ungkapan terima kasih dalam bentuk lain yang lebih privat. "Yeah. Tentu saja. Mantra penolak gangguanku akan kusetel agar membiarkanmu masuk ke bilikku."

"Hanya ke bilik saja? Bukan langsung ke atas ranjang?" salah satu alis Severus terangkat. Bibirnya agak mencibir.

"Severus, kau memang menyebalkan. Kau tahu itu?" Lagi-lagi kedua pipi Hermione memerah. Severus menganggapnya sebagai jawaban 'ya.'

"Kalau begitu jangan repot-repot berpakaian saat naik ke ranjang, _witch_. Dan jangan sampai ketiduran sebelum aku datang." Menoleh ke kanan-kiri, memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitar mereka, Severus mencium kening Hermione sekilas. "Sampai jumpa di atas ranjang nanti."

Sambil mengawasi kepergian kekasihnya, Hermione mendekap erat jurnal milik Severus itu. Ia tak sabar ingin segera mencari tahu apa saja yang tertulis di dalamnya.

_**Bersambung dulu untuk sekarang**_

**a/n : Ya, saya tahu fic ini masi ditulis sambil jalan. Tapi saya pikir alangkah baiknya kalau saya menulisnya sambil tahu seperti apa masukan dari teman-teman yang membuat fic ini layak untuk diteruskan. So, review please. Masukan anda sangat membantu kelancaran menulis saya. **


	2. Perfect Night

_**a/n : Terima kasih banyak buat teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview, memasang story alert, dan memfavoritkan cerita ini. Terima kasih untuk blackCherryBee, phoenixeyes22, dan gieyoungkyu yang sudah mereview di FFN, dan thehulkjr serta ambudaff yang sudah mereview via twitter. **_

**Sekali lagi fanfic ini DARK. Banyak unsur kekerasan dan seksual di sini. Karena itulah, dianjurkan hanya pembaca berusia 17+ yang boleh membacanya. **

**Ooo000ooo**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Perfect Night**

Hening dan remang. Suasana malam di kastil Hogwarts membangkitkan kenangan Cara pada masa lalunya dulu semasa masih menjadi pengawal pribadi Lord Carloseus. Saat itu ia selalu ditugaskan untuk berpatroli malam mengelilingi bagian kastil terdalam, sektor yang paling vital karena bilik pribadi sang penguasa berada di sana. Ia ingat betul dulu di hari-hari tertentu seusai menunaikan tugasnya berpatroli, ia akan langsung menuju ke bilik Lord Carloseus untuk menjalankan tugasnya yang lain, tugas yang tidak sembarang prajurit Zion boleh melaksanakan.

Lord Carloseus. Betapa Cara merindukan pria itu. Carloseus memang seorang penguasa tiran yang haus darah, tapi dia kekasih yang hebat di atas ranjang. Mungkin hanya di balik pintu tertutup itulah ia menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya. Kadang lembut, kadang kasar. Tapi dari sinar matanya setiap kali mereka bercinta, Cara tahu Carloseus hanya menginginkan dia seorang di sisinya.

Mungkin seharusnya Cara tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya terlarut. Toh bukan dirinya saja yang diserahi tugas untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Tuannya di atas ranjang. Ada dua atau tiga prajurit Zion lainnya yang juga menjadi ditugasi untuk menjadi sarana pelampiasan nafsu Carloseus. Namun Cara tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berharap lebih. Mencintai Lord Carloseus sama seperti memetik buah terlarang. Ia berdosa besar.

Melahirkan anak buah cinta terlarang membuat dosanya semakin tak terhitung besarnya. Waktu itu ia hanya bisa menatap hampa ketika mengetahui bahwa Carloseuslah yang memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk membunuh buah hati mereka yang baru berumur beberapa hari.

"Aku tak pernah meminta seorang putra darimu, Cara. Tak mau mengambil resiko jika suatu hari nanti ada seseorang yang datang untuk mengklaim tahtaku," ujar Carloseus dingin, kedua mata hitam tajamnya berkilat-kilat murka. "Dan kau harus menerima akibat dari tindakanmu ini."

Cara terdiam tak membantah meski hatinya menangis perih. Ia tak melawan saat dua orang prajurit Zion yang mengawal Lord Carloseus menyeretnya ke penjara bawah tanah dan menyiksanya siang-malam, tak peduli kondisinya yang lemah sehabis melahirkan. Cara pasrah, menganggap ini buah dari kesalahannya yang menyembunyikan kehamilannya rapat-rapat dan kabur dari istana saat perut buncitnya tak bisa lagi disamarkan.

Telanjang, berlumuran darah, dan dihiasi bilur kebiruan di sekujur tubuhnya, ia terkapar lemas di lantai penjara yang sedingin es sebelum Lord Carloseus membebaskannya. Setelah itu sang Lord meminta tim medis kerajaan untuk mengobati kondisi Cara untuk kemudian diseret kembali ke atas ranjang sang penguasa tiran.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku karena aku masih mau menerimamu di atas ranjangku, Cara," ucap Carloseus arogan, sembari melucuti satu demi satu pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia tak peduli kondisi Cara yang masih teramat lemah dan menyetubuhinya secara brutal. Malam itu Cara bahkan tak punya lagi kekuatan untuk sekedar bersuara. Nyaris mati.

Tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana sakit hati dan hancurnya Cara, membiarkan pria yang dikasihinya sekaligus pria yang tega membunuh buah cinta mereka sendiri kembali menyentuh tubuhnya seolah ialah si pemilik mutlak. Namun sesaat seusai dijadikan alat pelampiasan nafsu, Cara merasakan ada tetes-tetes air yang jatuh ke wajahnya. Dengan susah payah ia mendongak dan terkesiap menyadari kedua mata Lord Carloseus merah dan basah. Pria itu menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Cara. Kau tak tahu betapa sulitnya aku melakukan semua itu. Membunuh anakku sendiri dan mengasarimu secara biadab… "

Cara membungkam bibir Carloseus dengan bibirnya dan memeluk tubuh pria itu yang gemetar hebat. Tidak. Dia paham dan tidak mau memperpanjang konflik. Cara tahu betul apa resiko menjalin sebuah cinta terlarang. Dia bukan seorang putri ataupun bangsawan, melainkan pembuat aib. Ia melanggar prosedur yang mewajibkan para prajurit Zion untuk meminum ramuan yang bisa membuat mereka mandul sebelum naik ke ranjang Lord Carloseus. Kematian bayi mereka adalah salahnya, bukan salah Carloseus. Semua siksaan, luka, duka, dan perasaan hancur yang diterimanya sepadan dengan kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Begitulah pemikiran Cara ketika keesokan harinya ia ditugaskan ke garis depan, terusir dari istana.

Sejak saat itulah ia harus bisa meredam semua rasa yang bergejolak hebat dalam rongga dadanya setiap melihat pria yang dicintainya itu dari kejauhan. Lord Carloseus terlarang baginya, bagi semua wanita yang bukan dari kaum darah biru. Tak peduli apakah cinta itu bersambut atau tidak. Yang jelas takdir tak akan pernah bisa mempersatukan mereka lagi.

Cara menghela nafas panjang, berhenti melamun. Hawa dingin yang membelai wajah pucatnya tak mampu menghapus gurat-gurat kesedihan di sana. Untuk sekali lagi ia merasakan getirnya kesepian. Hidup di dunia yang kelam dan tanpa cinta. Ia merasa begitu…seorang diri. Seorang diri di tempat yang asing dan jauh dari tanah kelahirannya.

Suara langkah kaki mengendap-endap di belakangnya membangunkan kewaspadaan Cara. Ia menegakkan badannya dan berdiri tak bergeming, menanti orang yang menguntitnya mendekat. Ia menghitung sampai tiga dalam hati sampai penguntit itu berada tepat di belakangnya dan berbalik, secepat kilat meringkus siapa saja yang berani membuntutinya.

Ooo000ooo

Severus berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap. Langkah kakinya tidak terdengar dan kemunculannya tidak diduga-duga seperti angin. Membuat siapa saja murid jahil yang nekat melanggar jam malam akan gelagapan kaget begitu melihatnya mendadak muncul di tempat yang tidak mereka harapkan.

Sejauh ini Severus sudah berhasil menangkap dua orang murid Hogwarts yang terlalu berani meninggalkan asrama mereka untuk berbuat hal konyol, seperti bermesraan di menara kelas Astronomi. Saat itu Severus sengaja menunggu sampai sepasang murid tingkat tujuh itu menyelesaikan 'aktifitas' mereka sebelum kemudian menangkap basah mereka. Begitu mendengar suara-suara mencapai klimaks, Severus langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sambil mempelototi pasangan murid bandel yang sibuk merapikan pakaian mereka, tanpa ampun Severus memotong seratus angka dari masing-masing anak.

Malam itu asrama Gryffindor seketika berada di posisi terbawah dalam persaingan memperebutkan Piala Asrama, sekaligus memposisikan Slytherin di posisi puncak. Tetapi penderitaan para murid Gryffindor belum berakhir sampai di sini. Besok pagi Severus akan melaporkan ulah nekat mereka ke kepala Asrama mereka. Minerva McGonagal sudah pasti akan kebakaran jenggot jika tahu hal ini. Well, maaf saja kalau Severus dianggap menyelam sambil minum air. Bagaimanapun Severus tetaplah Slytherin sejati, tak peduli ia sendiri akan meniduri seorang Gryffindor dalam beberapa menit ke depan.

Sudut bibir Severus membentuk seulas seringai tipis saat mengingat fakta bahwa Hermione sedang menunggunya di atas ranjang. Ia tak sabar lagi ingin segera berkumpul dengan kekasihnya itu. Aroma tubuh wanita itu saja sudah bisa membuatnya kecanduan setengah mati. Belum lagi pelukan dan belaian sayangnya. Severus bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas pancaran cinta di mata coklat almond Hermione saat mereka saling beradu pandang. Severus mungkin tidak bisa balas memandangnya dengan sorot yang sama lembut, mengingat ia tak biasa mendemonstrasikan isi hatinya. Tapi ia hanya bisa berharap Hermione tahu kalau wanita itu selalu bisa menerbangkannya ke langit ketujuh setiap kali mereka bermesraan.

Severus tak tahu bagaimana wanita berambut keriting lebat itu bisa membuatnya begitu mabuk kepayang. Apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Hermione jauh berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan terhadap Lily. Hermione hidup, nyata, dan membalas perasaannya. Di sisi lain, Lily terkubur di bawah tanah, sudah berada di alam lain, dan tak pernah merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang dirasakan Severus kepadanya. Lily tidak mencintainya. Hermione iya.

Dengan Hermione, Severus tak perlu mengekang dirinya. Dalam beberapa kali pertengkaran mereka, Severus tak sengaja mengatakan kata-kata kasar di luar kendalinya, yang menyebabkan kekasihnya sakit hati. Namun Hermione selalu bersedia memaafkannya meski Severus harus berkali-kali meminta maaf dan berupaya keras tidak mengulangi kesalahannya itu. Dengan Lily, Well… Severus tak pernah menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dia harus sangat berhati-hati dan menjaga lidahnya kalau tak ingin Lily memusuhinya. Sedikit salah ucap dan Lily pun pergi meninggalkannya, tak sudi untuk memberinya ampun sedikit saja. Bahkan dengan tega Lily menganggapnya tak pernah eksis di dunia.

Dengan Hermione, Severus merasakan dosa-dosanya telah tertebus. Hidupnya yang kelam mendapat sorotan cinta kasih dan membuatnya mampu bangkit menjadi pria yang jauh lebih baik. Severus masih tetap sinis, keras kepada murid-muridnya (terutama kepada kepala-kepala kosong), dan dingin. Tapi dalam beberapa hal, ia sedikit melunak. Severus mulai tahu seperti apa rasanya bahagia dan membuat orang lain bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya yang kejam, Severus bisa menghargai kesempatan yang masih dimilikinya untuk sekedar bernafas. Dan ini semua karena Hermione.

Suara gaduh di lorong menuju ke kamar mandi Myrtle Merana membuat Severus berbalik arah. Berpikir kalau ini ulah Peeves atau murid-murid badung kurang kerjaan, Severus mempercepat langkahnya. Rambut hitam legamnya yang membingkai wajahnya ikut berkibar seirama langkahnya yang memburu.

Kalau saja peristiwa yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya ini tidak mengambil lokasi di sebuah sekolah, Severus mungkin akan menganggapnya lucu. Melihat seorang murid tingkat enam, Richard Dormer—Hufflepuff, menyelinap di belakang Cara Mason untuk berbuat mesum, dan alih-alih mewujudkan fantasi nakalnya, bocah ingusan itu justru mendapat sodokan kuat di ulu hatinya, sebelum lengannya dipuntir, dan tubuhnya dibanting ke dinding kastil yang keras.

Ooo000ooo

"Berpikir untuk menyergapku di lorong gelap, eh, Mr Dormer?" gertak Cara, salah satu tangannya terulur dan mencekik leher bocah malang itu sampai membuatnya gelagapan susah bernafas.

Tak bisa menjawab, Richard Dormer hanya berusaha menyodorkan sesuatu yang ada di dalam genggamannya. Sekuntum mawar merah. Dengan cepat, Cara menampar mawar itu, membuatnya kelopaknya rontok dan berserakan di lantai.

"Kau mempertaruhkan lehermu demi memberiku bunga, Mr Dormer?" bisik Cara, sinar ganas di matanya meredup. Tampak kaget bukan main.

Semula ia mengira Richard sedang menggenggam belati atau apa, dan tamparan itu hanyalah reaksi otomatisnya. Sedetik kemudian ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada leher bocah itu dan membiarkan Richard Dormer merosot lemas, megap-megap.

"Potong sepuluh angka dari Hufflepuff karena melanggar jam malam," ujar suara dingin yang datang dari ujung lorong, membuat Cara sontak memutar badan dan Richard Dormer membeku di tempatnya. Severus Snape, guru tersangar di Hogwarts mendadak muncul bagai siluman.

"Dan lima puluh angka karena mencoba berbuat tidak senonoh kepada guru." Di sini kedua mata hitam Snape menatap Cara dari atas ke bawah, seolah memastikan tidak ada goresan di sana. "Dan detensi seminggu membersihkan kandang Thestral karena mengotori lantai sekolah dengan... sampah kelopak-kelopak mawar." Tatapan Snape jatuh ke kelopak mawar yang berserakan, kali ini bibirnya mencibir. "Sekarang cepat kembali ke asramamu sebelum hukumanmu semakin berat!"

"Ba—baik, sir…" Richard tergagap dan buru-buru kabur secepat yang ia bisa. Poin asrama dipotong tidak membuatnya keder. Tapi membersihkan kandang Thestral? Sial! Meski jungkir balik sekalipun makhluk-makhluk itu tidak akan bisa ia lihat, kecuali kotorannya yang… eeewh… bukan main menjijikan dan bau!

"Profesor Mason."

Cara mendengar Snape menyebut namanya. Ia tak membalas sapaan ini, hanya menghadiahi wajah pucat pria itu dengan sorot tajam. Kedua mata biru Cara menyipit, berusaha membuat kesan kalau ia tak suka berada di tempat yang sama dengan Snape, meski di sisi lain kepalanya seolah ingin sekali menunduk hormat.

"Senang melihatmu bisa menangani penggemarmu dengan baik. Kurasa aku harus setuju dengan ucapanmu tadi. Pakaianmu jelas memberimu keuntungan dalam menghadapi setiap bocah ingusan berhormon labil," kata Snape, menyindir.

Hening sejenak. Cara tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya menatap lekat-lekat wajah pria di hadapannya selama beberapa detik.

"Terkadang orang-orang hanya bisa menilai penampilan seseorang dan menyimpulkan yang terburuk tanpa mau tahu kekuatan apa yang tersembunyi di balik penampilan itu, profesor Snape," ujar Cara pada akhirnya.

Selain merujuk kepada kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di lorong ini, Cara sedikit bermaksud untuk menyinggung Snape. Pria berjubah hitam-hitam itu punya kekuatan sihir hitam yang begitu kuat dan Cara bisa merasakannya. Seandainya pancaran kekuatan itu adalah angin tornado, seisi lorong akan seketika terhempas dan porak-poranda begitu Snape melintasinya. Cara sendiri nyaris terpental saking kuatnya, sesuatu yang jarang sekali ia alami mengingat nyaris seumur hidupnya berkutat dengan yang namanya ilmu hitam dan Eradicator seharusnya kebal terhadap sihir hitam.

Snape hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya, tak menaruh curiga terhadap kalimat bermakna ganda ini. "Ya. Seandainya orang itu bisa menguatkan kesan berbahaya alih-alih menggoda, pasti orang-orang akan menilainya lain."

Ucapan Snape membuat Cara mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Jadi Snape menganggap dirinya menggoda? Waw.. Jika saja ucapan ini tidak bernada sinis dan tajam, Cara akan mengira Snape sedang merayunya. Tapi tidak. Ekspresi Snape masih tetap datar dan bibirnya yang berupa garis tipis itu sedikit membentuk seulas seringai mencemooh.

"Tapi aku tidak di sini untuk menilaimu macam-macam, Profesor Mason. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku tidak dibayar untuk mengurusi penampilanmu," ucap Snape datar. "Selamat malam."

Dengan gayanya yang khas, Severus membalikkan badannya. Jubah hitamnya berkibar dramatis. Tanpa sadar kalau Cara menyeringai aneh di balik punggungnya, Severus berjalan menjauh. Ia ada janji dengan Hermione dan tak ingin kekasihnya itu menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Ooo000ooo

Hermione duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala dipan. Masih mengenakan gaun tidurnya, meski tadi Severus berpesan kepadanya untuk 'tak perlu repot-repot' berpakaian sebelum naik ke ranjang. Well, tadinya sih itu yang ingin ia lakukan, sebelum jurnal perjalanan milik Severus mencuri perhatiannya.

Jurnal itu berukuran kecil, nyaris seukuran buku catatan yang biasa digunakan untuk mencatat nomor telepon. Sampulnya dari kulit dan lembarannya agak menguning. Jika dilihat dari tanggal yang tertulis di sana, buku itu sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun. Ini artinya Severus masih berumur sekitar delapan belas tahun saat ia ditugaskan ke Arcelia.

Isi jurnal itu sendiri sangat menarik. Di halaman-halaman awal Severus banyak menceritakan tentang kondisi alam di Arcelia. Sebuah negeri yang diselubungi oleh semacam medan energi yang mencegah orang asing memasuki wilayahnya, sekaligus menghalangi penduduk negeri itu untuk meninggalkan Arcelia. Selubung itu biasa disebut sebagai Pembatas.

Kabarnya, siapapun yang nekat menerobos Pembatas dipastikan tidak akan bisa keluar dari sana. Itu dikarenakan Pembatas tersebut adalah jalan masuk menuju _underworld_—alam para arwah. Rupanya raja kerajaan Arcelia membuat semacam perjanjian dengan sang penguasa alam para arwah. Dengan memasang Pembatas mengelilingi wilayahnya, Lord Carloseus berpikir ia bisa melindungi negerinya dari orang asing dan juga mengurung rakyatnya agar tidak kabur, di sisi lain ia juga menyetorkan nyawa-nyawa tak berdosa yang nekat melintasi Pembatas kepada sang penguasa _underworld_.

Benar-benar licik dan kejam, pikir Hermione. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada raja yang selalim itu.

Rakyat Arcelia sendiri hidup di bawah ketakutan dan penindasan. Selain karena Lord Carloseus adalah raja yang sangat kuat dan memiliki sihir hitam yang nyaris tak terbatas, mereka juga sering kali mendapat serangan dari pasukan Zion. Terutama untuk desa-desa yang menyembunyikan para pemberontak.

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya saat membaca penjabaran Severus mengenai pasukan Zion. Pasukan yang seluruh anggotanya adalah wanita-wanita haus darah. Mereka dikenal sebagai pasukan yang tak pernah ragu untuk menebas leher orang, baik manula maupun bayi. Di sini Hermione bergidik. Benar-benar kejam.

Pasukan Zion sendiri merekrut anggotanya secara paksa. Setiap kali mereka melakukan penyerangan di suatu desa, mereka akan menculik gadis-gadis berusia mulai sepuluh hingga enam belas tahun untuk kemudian dididik menjadi prajurit. Untuk bisa dididik menjadi prajurit, gadis-gadis itu harus melalui beberapa tahapan.

Tahapan yang pertama adalah mereka semua dikurung di dalam sebuah labirin yang gelap dan pengap tanpa makan selama tiga hari. Di dalam labirin itu ada banyak jebakan-jebakan maut. Mulai dari lubang yang dipenuhi lintah penghisap darah, dinding yang dipasangi tombak-tombak di semua sisinya, dan lain-lain. Gadis yang berhasil keluar dari labirin itu hidup-hidup dalam waktu tiga hari dianggap lolos. Yang tidak lolos adalah mereka yang terbunuh dalam labirin itu atau yang berhasil keluar melebihi waktu yang telah ditentukan. Untuk yang terakhir disebut ini biasanya akan langsung dipenggal begitu kaki mereka menginjak pintu keluar labirin.

Tahapan yang kedua adalah tahap yang bertujuan untuk menghancurkan semangat hidup para calon prajurit. Di sini mereka akan dipaksa menyaksikan ibu kandung mereka disiksa selama berhari-hari sampai mati. Siksaan yang dialami ibu mereka juga akan mereka alami, dicambuk, dihantam dengan gada, disilet sampai berdarah-darah, dan lain-lain. Sampai dengan titik di mana mereka disuruh untuk memilih siapa yang sebaiknya dibiarkan tetap hidup, mereka atau ibu kandung mereka. Jika mereka memilih ibu mereka, maka keduanya justru akan langsung dihabisi. Sebaiknya jika mereka memilih untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka sendiri, maka merekalah yang dianggap lolos ke tahap selanjutnya.

Tahap terakhir sekaligus yang paling berat adalah mereka dipaksa untuk membunuh ayah kandung mereka sendiri. Di dalam jurnalnya, Severus tidak bisa mencari tahu bagaimana para calon prajurit itu dipaksa untuk membunuh ayah mereka sendiri. Yang jelas ada banyak manipulasi dan tipuan untuk memperdaya gadis-gadis malang itu. Tujuan akhir dari semua tahapan ini adalah untuk menciptakan calon prajurit yang tahan rasa sakit, tak takut mati, dan tak punya kemanusiaan lagi. Dengan begitu mereka bisa dilatih untuk membantai seisi desa tanpa perasaan berdosa.

Hermione menutup jurnal perjalanan Severus. Ia tak tahu apakah ia masih mampu melanjutkan membaca. Penjabaran tentang pasukan Zion masih belum usai dan ia sudah merinding begitu membaca latar belakang terbentuknya pasukan sadis itu. Tak heran Severus tidak ingin kembali lagi ke Arcelia.

"Kenapa kau masih berpakaian?" tegur suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinga wanita itu.

"Severus? Kau membuatku kaget!" Hermione cepat-cepat menaruh jurnal perjalanan Severus di atas meja yang ada di sebelah ranjangnya. Pria berpakaian hitam-hitam itu membalasnya dengan mengangkat salah satu alisnya, sebelum kemudian mulai membuka kancing jubahnya satu persatu. "A—aku hanya ingin membaca dulu sebelum tidur. Itu saja."

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau akan langsung tidur setelah selesai membaca?" tanya Severus kalem, mencantelkan jubahnya pada gantungan baju. Sekarang ia mulai melucuti kemeja hitamnya.

Hermione menahan nafas saat melihat kekasihnya bertelanjang dada. Severus punya tubuh yang tinggi, langsing, dan berotot di tempat-tempat yang tepat. Meski usianya sudah sekitar empat puluh empat tahun, pria itu masih sangat terlihat lezat.

"Severus, aku hanya bosan menunggumu tanpa melakukan apapun! Kau sendiri yang melarangku ketiduran, kan? Aku tak mau menunggumu sambil bengong dan telanjang bulat di atas ranjang seperti orang bego!" balas Hermione kesal.

"Lalu sekarang kau tunggu apa lagi? Aku sudah datang dan akan segera bergabung denganmu di atas sana. Aku ingin kau juga berpartisipasi, _witch_. Cepat lepaskan gaunmu!"

Hermione memberengut. Entah kenapa Severus selalu punya seribu satu alasan untuk membuatnya jengkel setengah mati kepadanya di saat-saat yang tidak diduga.

"Tidak, terima kasih!" ucap Hermione ketus.

Melihat seringai di bibir tipis Severus, Hermione berpikir pria itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang nakal. Mungkin Severus berencana melucuti gaun Hermione dengan tangannya sendiri. Pria itu punya kesenangan terselubung setiap kali menelanjangi Hermione dengan cara merobek paksa gaun tidurnya. Bunyi kain robek mampu membuatnya semakin terangsang.

"Oya?'' kata Severus datar, berdiri di tepi ranjang hanya dengan celana dalam saja.

"Ya!" tantang Hermione seraya mengangkat dagunya, dalam hati ia tergoda untuk melakukan hal yang lebih menantang.

Hermione tahu, semakin ia menantang Severus, maka semakin nekat kekasihnya itu. Bercinta dengan Severus tidak hanya terbatas pada ranjang saja. Dinding, meja, bahkan lemari sapu bisa menjadi lokasi yang mengasyikkan di saat-saat 'darurat'.

Hermione pernah menolak untuk melucuti pakaiannya ketika tiba-tiba saja Severus mengajaknya bercinta di kelas Ramuan seusai _potion master_ itu memberi detensi. Hasilnya mereka berdua pun kejar-kejaran mengeliling ruang kelas. Setiap kali Hermione berhasil tertangkap, maka selembar penutup auratnya melayang lepas. Kejar-mengejar itu sendiri berakhir dengan mereka bercinta di atas meja guru. Mengasyikkan sebenarnya, dan juga membangkitkan adrenalin, mengingat pintu kelas Ramuan bisa saja terbuka sewaktu-waktu jika jam pergantian kelas tiba.

Sejauh ini belum ada murid yang pernah memergoki pasangan pengajar ini bercinta di ruang kelas, lemari sapu, bangku penonton di stadion Quidditch, dan tempat-tempat tak terduga lainnya. Severus selalu memastikan sudah memasang mantra penolak gangguan dan mantra kedap suara sebelum melakukan aktifitas intim mereka di mana pun mereka berada. Kedua mantra itu selalu ampuh menangkal pengganggu, kecuali satu orang. Albus Dumbledore. Yeah. Mengingat posisi pentingnya sebagai Kepala Sekolah, Dumbledore punya keistimewaan untuk bisa menembus mantra penolak gangguan yang dirapal di dalam area Hogwarts.

Kepala Sekolah nyentrik yang satu ini selalu datang di saat yang tidak diharapkan, saat Severus dan Hermione baru saja melakukan _foreplay_. Entah itu cara uniknya untuk menegur mereka berdua agar tidak bermesraan di dalam lingkungan sekolah atau apa, yang jelas Hermione menduga Albus Dumbledore selalu melakukannya dengan sengaja. Dia akan berdehem atau pura-pura batuk ketika Severus hendak membuka resleting celananya atau sedang dalam posisi menindih tubuh Hermione, kemudian Dumbledore akan mengajak mereka ngobrol hal yang tidak penting, seperti _cupcake_ apa yang kira-kira disukai para Peri Rumah atau kenapa cacing Flobber tidak suka makan daun jeruk.

"Setidaknya aku boleh dapat ciuman selamat datang," kata Severus, membuyarkan lamunan Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum manis, sebelum menyambut kekasihnya itu dengan pelukan dan ciuman lembut. Severus bergabung ke ranjang tanpa memisahkan bibirnya dari bibir Hermione yang manis. Ia masih mengenakan celana dalam dan membiarkan jari-jari Hermione mengaitnya untuk kemudian menariknya lepas.

Tak ingin jadi satu-satunya yang tanpa busana, kedua tangan Severus terulur meraih tali gaun tidur Hermione dan membebaskan ikatannya, membuat gaun sutra itu meluncur turun untuk mengekspose tubuh bagian atas pemiliknya.

Hermione mendesah keenakan saat bibir dan lidah Severus menjelajahi lehernya yang jenjang. Dengan mahir, Severus mengecup, mengulum, dan menggigit pelan bagian-bagian yang mampu membuat Hermione menggelinjang. Dalam waktu singkat leher Hermione dihiasi bekas-bekas 'gigitan cinta'. Warna merahnya bisa bertahan lumayan lama…

"Sev—Severus… Tunggu…" pinta Hermione, nafasnya menderu. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa?" Severus menghentikan serangan yang dilancarkannya ke dada dan perut kekasihnya itu. Sorot matanya panas karena gairah.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Sekarang?"

"Ya. Sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, maaf." Hermione menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia paham ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya. Namun ia punya rasa ingin tahu yang kelewat besar, yang bisa membuat perasaan tak nyaman sebelum pertanyaannya terjawab.

Severus menghela nafas dalam-dalam, menahan jengkel. Sambil mengumpat pelan, ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan menjadikan paha Hermione sebagai bantal. Setidaknya jika ia berbaring di sana, ia akan mendapat pemandangan yang indah untuk menghapus rasa kesal. Hermione masih membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya terpampang jelas.

"Cepat tanyakan."

"Baiklah…" Hermione menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa, sadar kalau Severus marah kepadanya. Pria itu paling tidak suka menunda-nunda aktifitas intim mereka, bahkan meski Dumbledore yang memerintahkannya. "Err… tadi aku membaca jurnalmu dan aku berpikir… Ada sesuatu yang belum kau jelaskan di sana."

"Apa itu?" tanya Severus agak ketus.

"Arcelia diselubungi semacam selubung aneh yang rupanya adalah semacam jalan masuk ke _underworld_, benar? Selubung itu disebut sebagai Pembatas dan semua orang yang nekat menerobos Pembatas tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari sana." Salah satu tangan Hermione terulur dan membelai kepala Severus di pangkuannya. "Lalu… Lalu bagaimana Pelahap Maut bisa masuk ke Arcelia, bahkan bisa kembali ke Inggris dengan selamat?"

Severus memejamkan kedua matanya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab, "Siapapun yang nekat menerobos Pembatas memang tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari sana, kecuali satu orang. Dia seorang pendeta, pendeta dari level tertinggi tepatnya. Aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana Pangeran Kegelapan bisa bertemu dengan pendeta itu. Yang jelas pendeta itu memakai semacam batu yang bersinar terang untuk bisa keluar dari Arcelia dengan selamat. Dari informasi yang kudengar, Pangeran Kegelapan mendapatkan batu ajaib itu setelah berduel dengan si pendeta."

"Semula kami tidak tahu rahasia apa yang disembunyikan Arcelia dari dunia, namun dari buku-buku yang ditemukan di dalam jubah pendeta itu, kami jadi tahu cukup banyak tentang Arcelia dan juga Peti Orpheus. Dari situlah Pangeran Kegelapan memerintahkan Pelahap Maut untuk menemukan peti itu."

"Jadi kalian menggunakan batu berkilau itu untuk menembus Pembatas?" tanya Hermione, belaian mesranya terhenti di pipi Severus.

"Tidak juga." Severus meraih tangan Hermione di pipinya dan mengecup hangat tangan halus itu. "Batu itu hanya ada satu butir, _love_. Pangeran Kegelapan tidak mau merelakan batu yang sangat berharga itu diserahkan kepada seseorang yang belum bisa dipastikan akan kembali dengan selamat atau tidak. Dengan pasukan Zion, Demos, suku Malandra dan macam-macam bahaya yang ada di Arcelia, peluangnya tipis sekali. Jika utusan tersebut gagal, maka kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Peti Orpheus akan lenyap sama sekali. Maka Pangeran Kegelapan memerintahkan agar batu itu diperbanyak."

"Diperbanyak? Bagaimana caranya?" Hermione mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada caranya di dalam buku milik si pendeta tadi. Rupanya itu hanya batu biasa yang dimantra dengan mantra sihir hitam tingkat tinggi. Aku yakin kau pasti tahu kalau Pelahap Maut bukan cuma terdiri dari orang-orang brutal yang gemar mengutuk orang. Ada juga _potion master, spell master_, ahli strategi, pakar persenjataan, dan ahli rune kuno. Mereka semua melakukan riset selama berbulan-bulan agar bisa menduplikat batu ajaib itu. Yang kudengar, butuh sekitar dua puluhan kelinci percobaan sampai akhirnya mereka berhasil."

"Kelinci percobaan?"

Severus menghela nafas sekali lagi. "Muggle. Pangeran Kegelapan lebih suka memilih Muggle sebagai kelinci percobaan, ketimbang Pelahap Mautnya yang berharga. Jadi banyak sekali Muggle yang diculik untuk diuji apakah mereka bisa berhasil kembali dengan selamat setelah diserahi batu tiruan."

Hermione memejamkan matanya, geram. Dadanya selalu terasa panas setiap kali mendengar bagaimana nasib kaum Muggle di zaman ketika Lord Voldemort eksis. Bagaimana mereka disiksa dan dibunuh hanya karena alasan-alasan tak masuk akal. Kali ini Muggle diperlakukan tak ubahnya seperti tikus-tikus laboratorium. Benar-benar kejam.

"Lalu?" Hermione meminta Severus melanjutkan ceritanya, nada suaranya bergetar.

"Setelah lima percobaan terakhir dan satu Muggle kembali dengan selamat, barulah Pangeran Kegelapan memerintahkan satu orang Pelahap Maut untuk pergi mencoba sendiri dan ia juga berhasil kembali dengan selamat meski hanya berada di dalam Pembatas selama beberapa detik.

"Kemudian Pangeran Kegelapan membentuk satu regu yang berisi sepuluh orang Pelahap Maut untuk masuk ke wilayah Arcelia, salah satunya aku. Saat itu aku masih berumur delapan belas tahun dan masih tergolong Pelahap Maut junior yang belum punya pengaruh apapun.

"Well, sebenarnya Pangeran Kegelapan memang sengaja memilih para junior, dengan pertimbangan seandainya kami semua tewas di tangan pasukan Zion atau apa, maka Pangeran Kegelapan tidak akan banyak rugi. Pelahap Maut senior hanya ditugaskan untuk menunggu kami di balik Pembatas. Komunikasi kami waktu itu dilakukan via kurir—Pelahap Maut kelas menengah—yang untungnya selama misi berlangsung mereka selalu berhasil lolos dari marabahaya."

Hermione terdiam sejenak. Pertanyaannya sudah terjawab. Tapi dia masih punya satu lagi pertanyaan yang lumayan mengganggu benaknya.

"Severus, apa kau pernah berhadapan langsung dengan pasukan Zion? Jurnalmu sepertinya menulis cukup lengkap tentang mereka."

Kedua mata Severus menerawang.

"Bertemu secara langsung memang tidak pernah. Hanya dari kejauhan. Sejak awal kami semua sudah diperintahkan agar jangan sampai bertemu dengan pasukan Zion. Satu regu itu akan langsung menyebar dan berbaur dengan masyarakat Arcelia, sebisa mungkin jangan sampai ketahuan kalau kami adalah orang asing. Aku sendiri diserahi tugas untuk mencari di suatu wilayah yang disebut sebagai Brenedan.

"Di sana aku diam-diam mengamati pola hidup masyarakat di sana selama seminggu. Mulai dari gaya berpakaian, aksen bicara mereka, tingkah laku mereka, dan lain-lain, sebelum aku membaur dengan mereka. Dari sana aku bisa banyak mencari tahu dan mendapat informasi-informasi berharga. Tidak bisa dilakukan secara cepat, mengingat tidak banyak yang tahu tentang Peti Orpheus. Tapi karena kubilang aku datang dari kota bernama Getto, kota tempat pendeta pemilik batu ajaib itu berasal, mereka menyambutku dengan cukup baik dan tidak terlalu curiga. Wilayah Arcelia sangat luas dan rupanya sudah wajar jika ada pendatang-pendatang baru yang bertujuan untuk mencari tempat aman dari invasi pasukan Zion."

"Jadi kau tahu tentang pasukan Zion dari penduduk lokal dan juga pendatang-pendatang baru itu?" Hermione kembali membelai kepala kekasihnya dengan perasaan sayang, sebelum mengecup dahinya. Ia kagum dengan kecerdikan dan kelihaian Severus ini.

Begitulah… Tapi, aku pernah melihat satu desa diserang oleh pasukan Zion…" Severus terdiam sejenak, teringat peristiwa pembantaian sadis yang hanya bisa disaksikannya dari kejauhan tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Mengerikan sekali. Wanita-wanita itu seolah ditakdirkan untuk menebas leher. Tidak hanya itu saja. Mereka punya sihir atau entahlah… di desa itu ada seorang penyihir yang berusaha menolong, tapi salah satu dari prajurit wanita keji itu hanya menodongkan tangan kirinya untuk membendung semua kutukan yang terlontar. Dia memakai semacam sarung tangan berwarna merah darah…"

"Sarung tangan berwarna merah darah?"

"Bukan sembarang sarung tangan, sepertinya. Kurasa itu semacam senjata. Pasukan Zion semuanya memakai sarung tangan merah darah di tangan kiri mereka dan juga pedang di tangan kanan mereka. Yang jelas, sarung tangan itu bisa menolak sihir dan jika mereka menempelkan tangan kiri mereka ke dada seseorang, maka beberapa menit kemudian korbannya akan meninggal dengan rasa sakit luar biasa."

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa keganasan pasukan Zion, Severus," ujar Hermione lembut. "Dan aku sangat bersyukur kau bisa kembali ke Inggris dengan selamat."

Severus hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya yang langka. Ia enggan mengungkapkan semua yang ia alami di Arcelia secara utuh kepada kekasihnya itu. Bahwa dari sepuluh orang Pelahap Maut junior yang dikirim ke Arcelia, cuma dialah yang kembali dengan selamat hanya untuk menerima hukuman berat dari Lord Voldemort atas kegagalannya mendapatkan Peti Orpheus. Well, mungkin sekarang bukan saat yang tepat.

"Aku akan lebih senang lagi jika kau menunjukkan rasa syukurmu dalam bentuk yang lebih spesifik, witch," kata Severus sembari bangkit dari pangkuan nyaman Hermione dan langsung menyerang bibir kekasihnya itu.

Hermione tertawa kecil. Sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Severus, ia memperdalam ciuman mesra mereka, dan melanjutkan kemesraan yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Ooo000ooo

Cara menyipitkan kedua matanya saat melihat Severus Snape memasuki bilik pribadi milik Hermione Granger. Bukan hanya sekedar masuk, tapi terkesan seolah itu adalah biliknya sendiri. Lukisan penjaga pintu masuk bilik pribadi profesor Granger langsung terayun terbuka begitu Snape berdiri di hadapannya. Well, aneh.

Sepuluh menit. Setengah jam. Satu jam. Severus Snape tak kunjung keluar dari bilik itu. Cara pun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pria berjubah serba hitam itu akan menghabiskan malamnya di sana. Ada rasa tak nyaman di rongga dada Cara. Cemburu? Entahlah. Terlalu dini untuk berpendapat begitu.

Tak ingin menunggu Snape semalaman, Cara beranjak pergi untuk kembali ke bilik pribadi miliknya yang terletak di lantai empat. Di sepanjang perjalanan, wanita cantik itu berpikir. Severus Snape dan Hermione Granger adalah sepasang kekasih? Sepertinya mustahil. Pria sekuat Snape tidak mungkin suka dengan wanita kutu buku seperti Granger, kan? Tak ada yang menarik dari wanita berambut keriting lebat dan berpakaian kedodoran itu. Bahkan Aurora Sinistra saja masih lebih cantik dan bahenol daripada si Granger.

Hm, mungkin saja selama ini Snape hanya menjadikan Granger sebagai wanita simpanan. Gundik. Ya, terasa lebih masuk akal. Untuk apa repot-repot menyewa pelacur jika bisa mendapatkannya secara gratis, pikir Cara logis. Lagipula si Granger itu terlihat polos dan lugu, tipe yang mudah diperdaya. Tidak mungkin pria sekelas Snape menyukai wanita yang tidak menarik seperti itu.

Sekarang Cara merasa agak lega. Jika dugaannya ini benar, berarti peluang untuk mendapatkan Snape masih terbuka. Sambil menyeringai tipis, ia pun mulai menyusun sebuah strategi.

_**Bersambung dulu ya**_

_**a.n. Chapter dua ini saya selesaikan dalam tempo 2 hari dan pada hari libur nasional ini saya ngebut banget nulisnya. Bayangkan, 15 halaman dalam sehari! Merlin! Ga heran punggung saya langsung cenat-cenut. Review dan kritik ditunggu, please please please. Taratengkyu. **_


	3. Not Alone

_**a/n : Terima kasih banyak buat teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview, memasang story alert, dan memfavoritkan cerita ini. Terima kasih untuk **__**ficfan91,BlackCherryBee, phoenixeyes22, Myfyii, ambudaff,dan semua yang sudah memberi saya masukan-masukan berharga. **_

**Sekali lagi fanfic ini DARK. Banyak unsur kekerasan dan seksual di sini. Karena itulah, dianjurkan hanya pembaca berusia 17+ yang boleh membacanya. **

**Ooo000ooo**

**Chapter 3**

**Not Alone**

Pagi hari di Aula Besar, Severus duduk di kursi yang selalu ia tempati selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, kursi paling ujung kiri. Kursi kosong di sebelah kanannya adalah, tentu saja, kursi untuk Hermione. Para staf pengajar lainnya paham kalau mereka nekat duduk di sana, maka sama artinya dengan mencari masalah.

Kursi di sebelah kanan kursi Severus memang seolah dikeramatkan. Tak ada yang berani duduk di sana selain Hermione seorang. Namun selama ini para guru tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Toh mereka tak keberatan melihat Severus dan Hermione duduk berdampingan setiap kali waktu makan tiba. Kehadiran Hermione di sisi Severus seakan menjadi tameng bagi mereka, mengingat hawa negatif yang sepertinya selalu terpancar dari tubuh pria berwajah suram itu.

Sarapan kali ini Severus memesan Brodetto—sup hangat kaya rasa khas Italia yang berisi ikan, sayuran segar, udang, dan lainnya—sebagai makanan pembukanya. Setelah menghabiskan malam di bilik pribadi Hermione dan terlibat tiga ronde panas dengan kekasihnya itu, Severus merasa ia membutuhkan banyak energi untuk mengawali harinya.

Wanita itu luar biasa. Hermione luar biasa. Bercinta dengannya selalu luar biasa. Tidak ada kalimat yang lebih tepat lagi untuk melukiskannya. Severus merasa dia dan Hermione sudah cocok baik raga dan jasmani. Mereka mampu berbicara lewat hati maupun pikiran, sesuatu yang biasanya hanya bisa dilakukan oleh pasangan yang satu jiwa. Lima tahun kebersamaan mereka menguatkan _chemistry_ ini, dan malam-malam di saat mereka berada dalam satu peraduan semakin mematri hati mereka menjadi sebuah kesatuan.

Beberapa kali Severus berpikir untuk membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Menikah. Bagaimana pun ia merasa wanita istimewa seperti Hermione tidak pantas jika hanya dijadikan teman hidup tanpa status yang jelas. Dengan statusnya sebagai istri, kedudukan Hermione jelas akan lebih terhormat di mata setiap orang. Dia akan menjadi Mrs Snape. Tidak. Lady Snape, mengingat gelar kebangsawanan yang disandang Severus. Severus bukan sekedar Mister Snape. Di luar Hogwarts sana ia adalah Lord Snape.

Severus seorang bangsawan? Well, Severus sendiri tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan status sosialnya. Terutama karena status ini diberikan atas dasar sebuah alasan konyol dan munafik.

Seperti yang diketahui, Severus Snape adalah seorang penyihir berdarah campuran. Ayahnya, Tobias Snape, seorang Muggle dan Ibunya, Eileen Prince, adalah seorang penyihir berdarah murni. Trah Prince sendiri adalah salah satu dari keluarga penyihir kuno berdarah murni yang paling dihormati dalam masyarakat sihir Inggris. Sangat kuat dan berpengaruh, sama halnya dengan Trah Malfoy dan Black. Namun karena Eileen Prince memilih untuk menikahi seorang Muggle, gelar kebangsawanannya dicabut dan ia tak diakui lagi sebagai seorang Lady.

Setelah Lord Voldemort berhasil dikalahkan dan peran Severus sebagai seorang agen ganda diketahui umum, reputasinya pun dipulihkan. Keluarga Prince merasa sangat terhormat dan bangga menariknya kembali sebagai anggota keluarga. Jasa-jasa dan pengorbanan Severus yang menjadikan pria itu sebagai pahlawan perang mampu mengilapkan nama besar keluarga Prince. Tak lama berselang, Severus pun dianugerahi gelar Lord dan namanya dicantumkan di dalam daftar warisan.

Severus benci dan muak dengan kemunafikan ini. Keluarga Prince tidak pernah ada di sisinya saat Tobias Snape mencambuk tubuh mungilnya dengan sabuk kulit. Keluarga Prince tidak mau tahu apa saja horror yang dialami Eileen ketika Tobias pulang ke rumah dalam kondisi mabuk setelah kalah berjudi dan melampiaskan frustrasinya kepada istrinya di atas ranjang. Keluarga Prince tidak merasakan apa yang Severus kecil rasakan setiap kali mendapati lebam-lebam biru-keunguan di wajah ibunya hasil karya tinju ayahnya. Yang Severus tahu nyaris seumur hidupnya adalah keluarga Prince tak pernah ada di sisinya di saat ia membutuhkan mereka.

Namun sebagai seorang Slytherin, Severus berusaha melihat sisi positif dari situasi yang dialaminya ini. Dengan statusnya sebagai seorang Lord, ia akan mendapat banyak sekali keuntungan. Lord yang juga meraih Orde of Merlin kelas satu. Siapa yang tidak akan silau dengan gelarnya ini. Benar saja. Status sosial Severus pun melejit, bahkan melampaui Lucius Malfoy.

Kini tak ada seorang pun yang berani memandangnya sebelah mata, menyepelekannya, atau memperlakukannya sebagai orang buangan. Severus pun punya alasan untuk bertingkah arogan, membalas semua orang yang dulu menganggapnya seperti kotoran di alas kaki mereka. Di mana saja ia berada, orang-orang langsung tunduk, menjilat, dan mencium kakinya, dan Severus memanfaatkan hal ini demi keuntungan pribadinya.

Seandainya Hermione bersedia menjadi istrinya, Severus bisa membayangkan seperti apa kehebohan yang akan terjadi. Hermione adalah kelahiran Muggle, golongan masyarakat dari kelas sosial terendah nomor dua setelah squib. Dengan status Hermione sebagai seorang Lady Snape, pasti akan lucu melihat bagaimana ekspresi takjub orang-orang yang dahulu selalu merendahkannya dengan menyebut 'darah-lumpur'. Draco Malfoy bisa-bisa kena serangan jantung.

Sayangnya Hermione seorang Gryffindor dan orang-orang dari asrama singa terkenal sebagai pribadi yang terhormat dan punya kecenderungan untuk menjadikan diri mereka sebagai martir demi 'kebaikan bersama' jika terjebak dalam situasi sulit. Sudah pasti dia tidak akan mengambil keuntungan dari gelar kebangsawanannya, pikir Severus logis. Tapi itu jika Hermione mau menerimanya sebagai suami…

Pertanyaan terbesar dalam abad ini adalah apakah Hermione akan bersedia menjadi istrinya andai Severus (berani) melamar wanita itu? Sejauh ini mereka tak pernah menyinggung masalah perkawinan. Circe, bahkan keduanya tidak pernah saling menyatakan cinta. Lima tahun berhubungan dan tak satu kali pun mereka mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'. Well, Severus bukan tipe orang yang gampang mengumbar isi hatinya. Sementara Hermione tidak ingin mengambil resiko seandainya Severus tidak membalas perasaannya. Pria itu terlalu sulit ditebak.

Baru saja Severus menyendok supnya, ia merasakan kursi di sebelah kanannya bergeser. "Selamat pagi, _lov_…" Severus tidak meneruskan sapaannya ketika menyadari siapa orang yang berani mengambil tempat kekasihnya. Mata hitamnya bertatapan dengan sepasang mata biru cerah. Mata yang cantik seandainya sorotnya tidak angkuh dan dingin begini. "Profesor Mason," kata Severus datar.

Ooo000ooo

"Selamat pagi juga, _Wizard_," balas Cara tenang. Dalam hatinya ia puas. Ia tahu betul kalau kursi yang sedang didudukinya ini bukanlah sekedar kursi kosong. Jika bisik-bisik yang didengarnya benar, kursi ini adalah kursi yang selalu dipersiapkan Snape untuk Granger setiap kali mereka makan di Aula Besar. Kursi yang bukan hak Cara. Tapi masa bodoh dengan itu.

Cara mengamati raut wajah Snape yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Nyaris, karena sempat terpancar gurat kaget yang diikuti dengan kilasan sinar marah di mata kelam pria itu, sebelum air mukanya kembali tenang dan datar. Hm, semakin menarik saja, pikir Cara. Kita lihat sampai di mana kau bisa tahan denganku, Snape.

"Bukan aku bermaksud tidak sopan, Profesor Mason, tapi kursi yang anda duduki ini adalah kursi milik seseorang. Dia sudah menduduki kursi itu selama bertahun-tahun. Bisa kubilang itu adalah kursi favoritnya," ujar Snape kalem dan sopan.

Diam-diam Cara menyukai sopan-santun yang ditunjukkan Snape, meski di saat yang bersamaan ia sedang marah. Benar-benar tipe seorang Lord. Apa dia punya keturunan bangsawan? Seperti… seperti Carloseus…

"Benarkah?" Cara membelalakkan matanya, berpura-pura kaget. Snape mengangguk pelan, bibir tipisnya bungkam. "Kalau begitu sayang sekali. Aku sedang ingin duduk di sini, _sir_. Lagipula, kalau benar orang itu sudah duduk di sini selama bertahun-tahun, kurasa dia pasti bosan melihat pemandangan yang itu-itu saja. Sudah saatnya dia mencari kursi lain untuk dijajah. Toh kursi di Aula Besar ada ratusan," cibir Cara, cuek.

Kedua lubang hidung Snape melebar, tampak menahan emosi yang bisa jadi akan meledak dalam hitungan detik. Cara merasa jantungnya mendadak berhenti berdetak. Severus Snape punya temperamen yang begitu melegenda. Apakah Snape akan melemparnya dari kursi favorit kekasihnya ini, atau dia akan mencacinya habis-habisan atas kelancangan yang baru saja terlontar ini?

"Dengan berat hati harus kukatakan kepadamu, profesor Mason, kursi itu sengaja aku persiapkan untuk seseorang. Kalau pun anda tidak sengaja duduk di sana tanpa tahu tentang hal ini, maka aku menyesalkannya dan berharap anda bersedia mengalah."

Oh, Cara semakin suka dengan gaya bicara Snape yang begitu tertata dan mantap. Ia sering mendengar kasak-kusuk yang mengatakan Severus Snape punya bibir paling kasar dan lidah tertajam setiap kali menyerang seseorang secara verbal. Namun untuk yang satu ini, tak ada yang lebih membuat Cara penasaran selain mencicipi bibir dan lidah itu, dan membuktikan semua tuduhan itu salah besar. Siapa tahu Snape punya bibir dan lidah termanis yang pernah ada.

"Kurasa tidak, _Wizard_," ucap Cara enteng. "Aku tidak pernah ingat kalau untuk makan di Aula Besar harus pakai reservasi segala. Kau pernah dengar kalimat 'aku datang, aku lihat, aku menang' atau 'siapa cepat dia dapat', kan? Dua kalimat itu artinya 'kau tidak bisa mengusirku dari kursi ini'. Oh, maaf. Kupikir penyihir sepintar dirimu pasti bisa mengartikannya sendiri."

Sudut bibir Cara membentuk seringai puas. Ia senang menguji kesabaran Snape. Pria itu begitu dingin seperti gunung es. Dia butuh dilelehkan dengan sedikit api. Hanya sedikit percikan api untuk membuat Snape kesulitan melupakannya.

Untuk sesaat Cara mengira Snape akan kembali melontarkan kalimat-kalimat sopannya, tapi rupanya ia salah. Pria itu bungkam dan langsung bangkit dari kursinya. Saking emosinya, sampai-sampai kursinya jatuh terjungkir dengan suara keras. Tak pelak ini membuat perhatian seisi ruangan tertuju kepada mereka. Namun dengan sorot mata tajamnya yang mengerikan saat melotot, Snape berhasil memaksa semua orang yang memandangnya untuk kembali ke urusan mereka masing-masing. Mau tak mau Cara takjub dibuatnya. Pria yang bisa membuat orang-orang ketakutan hanya lewat tatapan matanya. Wow, mengesankan.

"Mau pergi ke suatu tempat, Profesor?" tanya Cara santai, menatap Snape dengan tatapan tak berdosa.

"Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, Profesor Mason, kursi di Aula Besar ada ratusan. Kurasa aku akan mencari dua kursi lain untuk 'kujajah'," balas Snape sarkas, masih berdiri tegak bak batu karang. Namun kedua mata hitamnya melebar saat melihat sarung tangan yang dikenakan Cara di tangan kirinya. Sarung tangan itu berwarna merah darah. Sarung tangan prajurit Zion.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang berhasil keluar dengan selamat dari Arcelia, _Wizard_?" ujar Cara, mengulum senyum sinis. Kedua mata birunya berkilat-kilat aneh ketika mendapati wajah Snape mendadak lebih pucat dari biasanya. "Sayangnya, kau tidak sendirian."

Ooo000ooo

Hermione terbangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari Severus tidak ada di sisinya. Hm, pria itu pasti sudah bangun lebih dulu dan kembali ke bilik pribadi miliknya sendiri. Hubungan asmara mereka memang telah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan staf pengajar dan murid-murid, namun Severus masih merasa kurang etis jika ada yang tahu ia sering menghabiskan malam di bilik Hermione. Karena itulah setiap kali mereka tidur bersama, pagi harinya Severus selalu bangun pada dini hari dan segera kembali ke biliknya sendiri sebelum seisi kastil terbangun dan memergokinya keluar dari bilik pribadi Hermione dengan ekspresi sumringah.

Menggeliat di atas kasur, Hermione merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya pegal. Dalam hati ia bersyukur begitu melihat botol ramuan yang sengaja ditinggalkan Severus di atas meja di samping ranjangnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Severus untuk memberinya ramuan yang bisa meredakan pegal-pegal sehabis bercinta, mengingat pria itu bisa jadi garang dan perkasa ketika mereka dipertemukan dalam satu peraduan.

Ada untungnya juga punya kekasih seorang _Potion Master_, pikir Hermione. Apalagi _Potion Master_ sekaliber Severus. Hermione sebenarnya bisa saja meracik ramuan untuk memulihkan kondisinya setelah bercinta, tapi hasilnya tidak akan sesempurna dan seampuh ramuan racikan Severus ini. Karena itulah ia sangat bersyukur Severus selalu memperhatikan kesehatannya.

Sambil tersenyum, Hermione meraih botol itu, membuka sumbatnya dan meminumnya. Pegal-pegal yang terasa hampir di sekujur tubuhnya, terutama di organ intimnya, seketika itu hilang dan digantikan oleh rasa lega dan segar. Fiuuuh… Sekarang Hermione siap menjalani harinya, mengajar dan mungkin melakukan sedikit riset tentang Peti Orpheus.

Telanjang, ia beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya, langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, dan menyalakan _shower_. Kali ini ia memilih mandi di bawah guyuran air hangat. Setelah memastikan seluruh bagian tubuhnya telah terbasuh, Hermione mengambil salah satu botol _shampoo_ yang berderet di dalam lemari peralatan mandinya. Wangi melati dan citrus, aroma yang disukai oleh Severus, itulah yang dipilihnya.

Seraya memijat-mijat kulit kepalanya dan mencuci rambut keriting lebatnya, Hermione mengenang bagaimana awalnya ia bisa berhubungan dengan Severus. Tentu saja tidak ada yang menyangka mereka berdua bisa saling suka dan bahkan langgeng sampai sekarang.

_Lima tahun yang lalu Hermione adalah asisten magang Severus. Ia butuh nilai sempurna untuk lulus __tugas akhir di Universitas Sihir Galpalot dan bagi Hermione, tak ada yang lebih tepat lagi selain menjadi asisten magang salah satu potion master terbaik di Inggris saat itu. Semula susah sekali meyakinkan Severus Snape agar mau menerimanya, namun berkat bantuan dari Minerva McGonagal, akhirnya Hermione bisa juga diterima. _

_Diterima magang bukan berarti habis perkara. Justru awal bencana, begitulah kadang Hermione menyebutnya. Ini karena Severus sangat keras dalam mendidiknya. Dia tak segan membentak dan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat tajam menyengat telinga setiap kali Hermione melakukan kesalahan. Ia juga memberikan tugas-tugas yang terkesan kejam. Memunguti kotoran Thestral, menguliti cacing Flobber, memerah nanah Jembalang, dan bahan-bahan ramuan menjijikkan lainnya selalu dilakoni Hermione dengan tabah. _

_Di bulan keenamnya bekerja sebagai asisten magang, Severus agak melunak. Mungkin dikarenakan ia melihat sendiri kegigihan Hermione dalam menjalankan semua tugas yang diberikan kepadanya. Severus mulai menunjukkan sedikit respek dengan berhenti menyuruhnya melakukan tugas menjijikkan dan memberi kesempatan kepada Hermione untuk ikut meracik ramuan bersamanya. Bentakan dan cemooh masih diterima Hermione sesekali, tapi kadarnya sudah agak mendingan. _

_Yang__ masih susah ditolerir Severus dari Hermione adalah rasa ingin tahunya yang berlebihan. Terlahir dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, Hermione punya rasa ingin tahu yang begitu besar. Setiap kali ada kesempatan, wanita itu akan langsung menyodorkan deretan pertanyaan kepada mentornya ini. Satu pertanyaan terjawab akan diikuti pertanyaan-pertanyaan lagi, dan inilah yang sering membuat Severus habis kesabaran. Tak heran kalau mereka sering sekali terlibat argumentasi panas._

_Pada bulan terakhirnya magang, bulan keduabelas tepatnya, Hermione dan Severus meracik versi terbaru dari ramuan Wolfsbane. Kali ini Severus membiarkan Hermione menanganinya seorang diri. Ia ingin melihat sampai di mana kemampuan Hermione. _

_Langkah pertama sampai langkah kesekian, semua berjalan lancar. Ramuan setengah jadi itu berubah warna sesuai dengan yang sudah semestinya. Namun pada langkah terakhir, Hermione ragu-ragu. Gugup karena Severus selalu mengawasinya seperti burung elang dan frustrasi karena takut tidak lulus ujian akhir membuat Hermione lupa takaran lidah naga yang harus ia masukkan. Ia tidak mau bertanya kepada Severus, karena tahu itu akan mengurangi nilainya. Tetapi justru di sinilah kesalahan fatal Hermione. _

_Ramuan itu meledak, menyemburkan isinya ke mana-mana, dan menghasilkan dentum cukup keras. Hermione sempat berpikir ia sudah mati dan dalam perjalanan ke surga saat merasakan tubuhnya terlempar dan ada sesuatu yang berat menahannya untuk bergerak. _

_Saat Hermione membuka kedua matanya, ia terkejut melihat Severus berusaha melindunginya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Pria itu memeluk erat Hermione, menaungi tubuh Hermione yang terbaring di lantai sampai semua ledakan itu berakhir. Tindakan heroik yang membuat pria itu menjadi penghuni rumah sakit sekolah selama beberapa minggu. _

_Terbaring selama __berminggu-minggu di rumah sakit tidak serta-merta menjinakkan seorang Severus Snape. Pria itu justru semakin galak. Nyaris sama galaknya dengan seekor singa yang sedang terluka. Namun hal ini tidak menyurutkan niat baik Hermione untuk membantu madam Pompfrey merawat sang Potion Master. Tak peduli mood Severus yang suka naik-turun dan betapa mudahnya ia senewen terhadap hal-hal kecil. _

"_Kenapa kau masih di sini, Miss Granger?" tanya Severus di hari kesekiannya bermalam di rumah sakit sekolah. _

"_Karena ini semua salahku, Profesor. Aku yang membuatmu terluka begini…" Hermione menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, kedua mata coklatnya berlinang airmata. "Seandainya aku tidak salah menakar lidah naga…"_

_Severus menyipitkan kedua matanya, terlihat jengkel. "Tolong berhenti membuat drama, Miss Granger. Aku terluka bukan karena kesalahanmu. Tapi karena kesalahanku sendiri. Seandainya aku tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti menerimamu menjadi asisten magangku…" _

_Perkataan Severus ini membuat Hermione berjengit, sakit hati. Selama hampir setahun ia menjadi asisten magang, ia merasa beberapa langkah lebih dekat dengan pria dingin, misterius, menyebalkan, dan sekaligus brilian ini. Kadang Hermione berpikir Severus selalu diam-diam memperhatikannya setiap kali ia sedang lengah, dan di saat itulah sepertinya sorot mata dan juga ekspresi Severus agak melunak. Mungkin ini hanya khayalan belaka atau apa. _

"…_maka aku tidak akan menempatkanmu dalam situasi berbahaya seperti ini, Miss Granger, mengetahui wanita secerdas dirimu akan sulit ditemui dalam sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun ke depan.__ Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dirimu."_

_Kedua mata Hermione membelalak. Sepertinya telinganya baru saja berbohong. Severus Snape memujinya? Severus Snape—guru ramuan berengsek sekaligus salah satu Potion Master yang paling susah ditaklukkan di Inggris—memujinya? Well, pasti itu pujian, kan? Pria berpenampilan hitam-hitam yang kini sedang dibalut perban putih nyaris di sekujur tubuhnya itu menyebutnya 'cerdas'. _

_Rasa lega, puas, dan gembira tampaknya membuat Hermione tak mampu berpikir jernih. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia lalu melompat dari kursinya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Severus. Pada awalnya, baik Hermione maupun Severus sama-sama terkejut. Hermione terkejut karena tak percaya dengan kenekatannya ini. Severus terkejut karena tak menyangka ada wanita yang mau menciumnya. Ciuman ini pun hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik dan berakhir dengan canggung. _

"_Err… Aku minta maaf, sir…" _

"_Aku juga minta maaf, Miss Granger," balas Severus. "Atas ciuman menyedihkan tadi." Di sini Hermione tak bisa menahan kekecewaannya, dan tampaknya Severus tahu itu, tapi ia belum selesai. "Andaikan kau memberiku sedikit peringatan sebelumnya, aku bisa menciummu dengan lebih baik lagi."_

_Tangan berbalut perban Severus terulur dan merangkul pinggang Hermione. Sementara tangannya yang satu lagi melingkari leher wanita berambut coklat itu. Dengan kekuatannya yang masih tersisa, Severus mendekap tubuh mungil Hermione dan memberinya ciuman yang 'layak'. Tanpa melibatkan lidah, hanya beradu bibir dan sesekali mengulum. _

Hermione tak bisa melupakan sensasi ciuman pertama mereka. Ketika itu kedua kakinya seolah tak lagi menyentuh bumi dan pikirannya diterbangkan ke awang-awang. Ciuman itu menjadi sebuah awal dari hubungan mereka. Karena keistimewaannya ini, Hermione menyimpan kenangan tersebut dan selalu melihatnya di dalam pensieve setiap kali habis bertengkar dengan Severus.

Entah mengapa kenangan itu mampu meredam amarahnya dan membuat Hermione tersadar kalau ia tidak hanya sekedar suka kepada seorang pria berlidah tajam, licik, brilian, dan punya sejuta cara untuk membuatnya jengkel bernama Severus Snape. Dia jatuh cinta kepadanya. Ya. Jatuh cinta kepada Severus Snape.

Namun ia tak berani mengungkapkannya kepada pria yang bersangkutan. Keberanian khas seorang Gryffindor seolah luntur setiap kali ia berhadapan dengan ular Slytherin yang satu ini. Terutama ketika mereka hanya berduaan saja di satu ruangan. Melihat binar di mata hitam Severus, cumbuan mesranya yang memabukkan, dan belaian lembutnya yang membuat ketagihan, kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' menjadi semakin sukar untuk terucap.

Hermione tak mau mempertaruhkan itu semua, seandainya Severus tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Sejauh ini ia sudah cukup puas selama bisa bersama pria berkepribadian misterius itu. Hermione tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidup tanpa Severus. Merlin, ia tak mau.

Setelah selesai berpakaian dan berdandan, Hermione meninggalkan biliknya untuk menuju ke Aula Besar. Biasanya Severus sudah berada di sana dan memesan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Sup hangat untuk dirinya sendiri dan roti isi ham dan keju untuk Hermione. Bibir Hermione tersenyum jika mengingatnya. Severus bisa saja bersikap manis di luar keinginannya, namun tetap keras kepala tidak mau dikatai manis.

Saat Hermione tiba di Aula Besar, suasana sudah cukup ramai. Ia melihat Severus duduk di kursi yang biasa ia tempati, kursi paling ujung. Tanpa ragu Hermione berjalan mendekat, bermaksud menempati kursi di sebelah kanan Severus yang selalu kosong. Namun di tengah jalan, langkahnya terhenti. Kursi itu tidak lagi kosong. Ada seseorang yang cukup nekat untuk merebutnya dan membuat darah Hermione seolah menggelegak begitu melihat siapa orang itu. Rambut pirang sebahu dan pakaian kulit ketat yang menonjolkan kemolekan tubuhnya. Sudah pasti itu Cara Mason.

Ooo000ooo

Cara tersenyum puas saat melihat Hermione datang mendekat dari kejauhan. Wanita itu tampak geram saat mendapati kursinya sudah ditempati. Melihat api di mata coklat wanita berambut keriting itu, Cara sadar kalau mereka berdua tidak akan pernah bisa berteman. Granger tidak suka kepadanya. Ia membencinya. Tapi Cara tidak mau ambil pusing. Toh dia tak pernah sudi berteman dengan seorang gundik.

Dengan gerakan mulus dan cepat, Cara melepas sarung tangan merah darahnya dan menyimpannya di dalam saku celananya. Ia memang sengaja memakai sarung tangan itu untuk mengingatkan Snape akan Arcelia, sekaligus memberitahukan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Sebagai orang yang pernah menyusup ke dalam wilayah Arcelia, Snape pasti tahu bagaimana sejarah pasukan Zion.

"Bagaimana kau bisa…"

"Kurasa akan lebih sopan jika anda duduk, profesor," balas Cara sambil agak mencibir, menirukan ucapan Severus kemarin saat mereka berada di ruang kepala sekolah.

Cara bisa melihat Snape terbelah. Antara ingin menyusul gundiknya yang kesal (si keriting lebat itu baru saja membalikkan badan dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah McGonagal) atau duduk kembali di kursinya yang masih jatuh terjungkir di lantai.

"Terima kasih sudah repot-repot memesankan sarapan untukku, profesor," ujar Cara santai, meraih roti isi ham dan keju yang terhidang di hadapannya.

Sudut bibir Cara membentuk seulas seringai. Dia tahu kalau roti isi ini bukan miliknya, melainkan milik si Granger. Dulu Lord Carloseus juga selalu duduk berdampingan dengan gundik-gundiknya tiap kali makan, dan pria itu akan memesan makanan tertentu untuk gundik yang paling disayanginya. Cara sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Ia berpikir Snape pun sedang melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Carloseus.

Dengan sedikit melambaikan tangannya, Snape membuat kursinya seketika kembali ke posisi semula sebelum ia duduk di atasnya. Dari bahasa tubuhnya yang kaku dan raut suramnya, Cara bisa menebak kalau saat ini Snape sedang gusar bukan main. Kedua mata hitam kelamnya berkilat-kilat saat mereka beradu pandang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Hogwarts? Apa kau bermaksud untuk mengejarku? Yang terjadi di Brenedan adalah masa lalu," geramnya. Kedua tangan Snape mengepal kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya berubah putih.

"Betul juga. Kita semua tahu masa lalumu yang sudah gelap tak perlu lagi dibuat semakin gelap," cibir Cara sembari menghabiskan potongan terakhir roti isinya. "Tapi tenang saja, _Wizard_. Aku di sini bukan untuk memisahkan lehermu dari tubuhmu. Secara kebetulan aku adalah mantan prajurit Zion sekaligus mantan anggota Eradicator yang kini mengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Pertemuan kita di sini bukan kesengajaan."

Roti isi itu lezat dan ada sensasi aneh di setiap potongannya. Cara bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin segar setelah memakannya. Sepertinya Snape menambahkan sesuatu ke dalam roti isi itu. Beberapa tetes ramuan penambah energi, mungkin? Tapi itu hanya berarti satu hal. Granger dan Snape baru saja berhubungan intim semalam, dan karena roti itu sebenarnya adalah jatah Granger, dugaan Cara bisa jadi benar adanya.

Lord Carloseus tak pernah menaruh perhatian begini kepada wanita-wanita simpanannya. Dia memang memberi mereka makanan yang cukup bernutrisi dan fasilitas mewah dengan imbalan ia boleh meniduri mereka sesuka hati, tapi perhatian yang kecil tapi mendetail seperti ini? Hm, apakah ini artinya Granger lebih dari sekedar gundik? Tidak mungkin… Kening Cara berkerut. Ia tidak suka hal ini. Tampaknya ia harus memikirkan strategi lain.

"Dengar, _Wizard_, kalau kau tertarik ingin membicarakan hal ini, kurasa kita bisa bertemu di tempat yang lebih privat," saran Cara. Dia tidak ingin ucapannya ini terdengar seperti sebuah pemerasan.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan, Profesor Mason?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan?" Kedua mata Cara menyipit, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa berbisik di telinga Snape. "Kita lihat saja nanti, _Wizard_."

Meski jawaban yang ia berikan masih berupa teka-teki, namun Cara memastikan penyihir berpenampilan serba hitam itu menangkap maksudnya. Melalui sorot matanya yang menelusuri Snape dari atas ke bawah, jawaban Cara adalah 'aku menginginkanmu'. Di sini kedua mata hitam Snape membelalak. Bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka. Namun ia masih memilih bungkam.

Tanpa ingin mendengar tanggapan dari Snape, perlahan Cara bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Aula Besar. Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Yeah, pesannya sudah tersampaikan.

Ooo000ooo

Hermione menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam berulang kali. Amarahnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai mereda. Melihat reaksi Severus yang tampaknya juga tidak suka duduk berdampingan dengan Cara, ia agak lega. Meski begitu hati Hermione belum tenang. Ada perasaan tak nyaman di dadanya. Cemburu, mungkin? Well, sepertinya begitu.

Wanita itu belum pernah merasa begitu kesal dan geram seperti ini saat kursinya diserobot (yang sebetulnya sangat jarang terjadi). Dia mau-mau saja menyerahkan kursinya kepada Profesor Sprout atau Madam Hooch. Bahkan saat Profesor Sinistra—salah satu guru tercantik di Hogwarts—duduk di sebelah Severus saja ia tidak segusar ini. Tapi tidak dengan Cara Mason.

Yang jelas Hermione tidak suka melihat seringai puas di wajah cantik Cara ketika mereka saling pandang tadi. Si rambut pirang itu terkesan sedang meledeknya. Dia pikir dia itu siapa? Huff… Hermione meremas serbet di pangkuannya, membayangkan itu leher Cara.

"Sup krim hangat?"

"Err… Maaf?" Hermione tersadar dari lamunannya. Di hadapannya ada semangkuk sup krim ayam yang uap tipisnya masih mengepul.

"Kau terlihat agak kecapekan pagi ini, _my dear_. Kupikir kau butuh sesuatu yang berkuah dan hangat untuk mengawali harimu," ujar Minerva, tersenyum tipis. "Dan mungkin juga untuk meredam sedikit kekesalanmu."

Pipi Hermione bersemu merah. Dia tidak menyangka kalau kecemburuan yang ia rasakan bisa terlihat sangat jelas di mata orang lain. Sambil melempar tatapan sekilas ke arah Severus, ia menyendok sup krimnya dan meniupnya sebentar sebelum menghirupnya perlahan. Sup itu enak dan gurih. Lumayan juga, meski tidak dibubuhi ramuan penambah energi seperti yang biasa dilakukan Severus kepada roti isinya. Mengingat hal ini, dada Hermione seolah dicubit. Dia baru tahu betapa berharganya perhatian kecil dari kekasihnya itu, justru setelah ia tidak mendapatkannya.

Sekali lagi ia menatap Severus di kejauhan, ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Hermione menyipitkan matanya saat melihat Severus duduk kembali di sebelah Cara. Kekasihnya itu tampak melakukannya dengan terpaksa. Aneh. Severus tidak pernah tunduk kepada orang lain selain Dumbledore. Jangan-jangan si pirang itu memaksanya dengan sesuatu? Tidak… Sepertinya Cara diam saja di kursinya. Ada apa ini? Batin Hermione dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Well, aku bukan wanita tukang gosip yang suka ikut campur urusan orang, tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih senang melihat kau duduk berdampingan dengan Severus."

Ucapan Minerva ini membuat Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia memberi Minerva senyuman manis. "Senang mendengar ada yang mengatakan itu, Profesor."

Minerva, yang sedang mengiris steaknya, mengedikkan bahu, dan membalas, "Severus sudah terlalu lama hidup di dalam dunia yang kejam dan kelam. Bisa kubilang sebagian besar staf pengajar di sini senang saat melihat kalian begitu dekat, termasuk aku dan Albus. Kita tahu sendiri bagaimana usil dan sok tahunya Albus saat mencoba menjadi mak comblang."

Hermione tertawa kecil. Tentu saja dia tahu. Dia masih ingat kejadian saat Natal pertamanya di Hogwarts sebagai asisten magang Severus…

_Ketika itu __Albus Dumbledore, yang tampaknya begitu ingin menjodohkan Hermione dengan Severus, sengaja memasang mistletoe di beberapa lokasi tertentu di Hogwarts, termasuk juga di ruang bawah tanah. Dia berharap mistletoe itu akan memerangkap Hermione dan Severus untuk memaksa mereka berciuman. _

_Mistletoe kreasi si kembar Weasley itu sudah dimantrai agar membuat pasangan pria-wanita yang melintas di bawahnya tak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak sebelum saling berciuman.__ Banyak murid yang memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk bisa berciuman dengan orang yang mereka taksir, terutama murid laki-laki asrama Slytherin yang tampaknya selalu mengincar murid perempuan asrama Gryffindor demi menaikkan gengsi asrama mereka. _

_Baik Severus maupun Hermione selalu berhasil lolos dari jebakan ini sampai dengan malam Natal. Saat itu mereka berdua memang baru saja pulang dari Hutan Terlarang setelah memetik beberapa jenis tanaman untuk bahan ramuan. Keduanya sama-sama terlarut dalam argumentasi mengenai cara 'memetik' Mandrake. Hermione yang lebih suka berpatokan kepada teori buku tidak setuju dengan teknik revolusioner Severus. Mereka terus berdebat tanpa sadar kalau mereka sedang berada di bawah Mistletoe. _

"…_jeritan Mandrake bisa membunuh, Miss Granger. Dengan memasang mantra kedap suara lebih dulu di sekitar tanaman, maka kita bisa 'memetiknya' secara aman. Seorang Potion Master harus kreatif dalam mensiasati setiap tantangan. Tidak lucu kalau sampai terbunuh ketika kita sedang memetik tanaman bahan ramuan."_

"_Well, menurut buku yang aku baca, profesor Snape, menggunakan sihir pada saat memetik tanaman bahan ramuan akan berpotensi mengurangi khasiat tanaman itu. Bukannya membatasi kreatifitas Potion Master, tapi tentu ini akan menantang mereka untuk memaksimalkan kemampuan mereka," balas Hermione keras kepala._

"_Omong kosong. Otak udang mana yang sudah mengeluarkan teori picis macam itu?" _

"_Steven Ralph bukan seorang otak udang, Profesor. Dia dosen di kampusku. Salah satu Potion Master terbaik juga…"_

"_Hm, mungkin aku yang salah kali ini, Miss Granger. Bukan Steven Ralph yang otak udang, melainkan orang yang membaca bukunya dan percaya dengan omong kosong yang tertulis di dalamnya," cibir Severus. "Hanya otak udang yang percaya kepada Potion Master yang pengalamannya masih seujung kuku begini."_

_Hermione menahan hasrat terbesarnya untuk menampar pipi pucat Severus Snape dengan pemukul Bludger. Oh, Potion Master yang satu ini memang menyebalkan. Namun sedetik kemudian, Hermione mendapati kedua kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan. _

"_Berengsek!"_

"_Perhatikan pilihan bahasamu, Miss Granger! Aku mungkin tak bisa memotong poinmu, tapi aku masih bisa menghukummu… " Severus tak meneruskan ucapannya begitu melihat wajah asisten magangnya berubah pucat setelah wanita itu menengadah. Ia pun ikut menengadah dan mengumpat sekeras mungkin. "Sialan!" _

"_Err… Hanya ada satu cara agar bisa terbebas dari Mistletoe ini, Profesor…" ucap Hermione takut-takut, kedua pipinya merona merah. Well, sudah lama ia memendam rasa kagum kepada mantan guru Ramuannya ini, tepatnya sejak ia masih kelas tujuh. Berat mengakuinya, tapi… ia tak keberatan berciuman dengan Severus Snape. Sepertinya. _

_Severus menghela nafas. "Aku takut kau benar, Miss Granger." Hermione sudah bersiap memonyongkan bibirnya saat Severus mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari saku jubahnya. "Reducto!" Dalam sekali lambaian, Severus meledakkan Mistletoe itu hingga hancur jadi abu. "Nah, masalah selesai. Sekarang kita harus cepat-cepat memasukkan semua bahan ramuan ini ke dalam lemari persediaan. Kita tak punya banyak waktu, asisten!"_

_Hermione hanya bisa memutar bola matanya gemas (dan kecewa?), sebelum mengikuti mentornya itu menyusuri lorong ruang bawah tanah menuju ke kelas Ramuan. Tak diragukan lagi Albus Dumbledore akan kecewa berat mengetahui rencananya gagal. _

"Memaksa orang berciuman itu harusnya melanggar hukum," ujar Hermione, tersenyum geli. "Meski rasanya ingin sekali, tapi kurasa aku lebih senang Severus menciumku dengan kemauannya sendiri."

"Dan bagaimana rasanya itu?" goda Minerva, menyeringai tipis melihat kedua pipi mulus Hermione kembali dihiasi rona merah muda.

Surgawi. Begitulah jawaban Hermione, mengingat sentuhan bibir tipis Severus selalu bisa membuatnya terbang ke awang-awang. Namun ia tak ingin melontarkan jawaban ini kepada mantan Kepala Asramanya itu. Tidak etis membicarakan masalah pribadi begini. Bagaimanapun juga Severus masih sangat menjaga privasinya.

Sekali lagi Hermione curi-curi pandang ke arah Severus. Ia melihat Cara mencondongkan tubuhnya dekat sekali untuk berbisik di telinga kekasihnya itu, dan ini membuat darah Hermione serasa mendidih. Hm, sepertinya ia harus belajar mengendalikan perasaan cemburunya yang meledak-ledak.

Selama ini ia belum pernah melihat ada wanita lain yang melakukan pendekatan kepada Severus. Memang ada sih belasan atau bahkan puluhan wanita yang nekat mendekati Severus, tapi itu semata-mata hanya karena status Severus sebagai pahlawan, penerima Orde of Merlin kelas satu, dan juga seorang Lord, dan Severus akan langsung mendepak wanita-wanita itu sejauh mungkin. Tetapi untuk yang satu ini, Cara Mason, entah mengapa Hermione tidak tenang dibuatnya.

Tak lama kemudian Cara tampak meninggalkan kursinya. Ekspresi puas di wajahnya membuat Hermione semakin gelisah. Apa yang kira-kira mampu membuat Cara sepuas itu? Bertanya langsung ke Severus adalah solusi yang paling tepat. Namun melihat air muka Severus yang datar seperti biasanya, Hermione tak bisa menebak apakah ini pertanda bagus, atau Severus hanya berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Ragu-ragu, Hermione kembali ke mangkuk supnya. Ia tak ingin menginvasi urusan pribadi kekasihnya itu. Sejak awal mereka berhubungan, Severus sudah memberitahukan kalau ia ingin urusan pribadinya tidak dicampuri. Severus memang sedikit berubah dan mau terbuka kepadanya, tapi terkadang ada beberapa hal yang masih tak bisa ia ungkapkan begitu saja, dan Hermione menghormati pemikiran Severus ini.

Ooo000ooo

Severus diam terpaku di atas kursinya. Mendadak ia kehilangan nafsu makannya. Ia merasa bimbang untuk pertama kalinya sejak Pangeran Kegelapan berhasil dikalahkan. Kebimbangannya ini bukan karena ia tergoda dengan Cara, mengingat wanita cantik itu terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa ketertarikannya. Kebimbangannya ini lebih karena ia tahu latar belakang Cara Mason. Mantan prajurit Zion yang juga mantan anggota Eradicator. Kombinasi yang benar-benar mematikan. Cara Mason bukan wanita sembarangan yang bisa diajak main-main. Entah sudah berapa banyak Pelahap Maut yang tewas di tangannya, yang jelas Severus tidak ingin bernasib sama.

Memberitahu hal ini kepada Hermione dirasa bukan jalan keluar terbaik. Severus tahu kekasihnya itu punya kecemburuan yang besar. Apalagi Hermione punya perasaan minder terhadap penampilan fisiknya. Rambut keriting lebat seperti semak dan gigi depan yang sedikit besar untuk ukuran normal, itulah yang selalu dikeluhkan Hermione kepadanya. Apapun pujian yang dilontarkan Severus kepadanya tidak juga membuat wanita itu mengerti kalau ia tetaplah wanita tercantik sedunia di mata Severus.

Lalu kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi seandainya Hermione tahu Severus ditaksir Cara Mason? Hmm… Severus tidak bisa membayangkannya. Yang dapat dilakukan Severus sekarang adalah sebisa mungkin menjaga perasaan kekasihnya itu sambil berusaha meyakinkan Cara Mason kalau ia sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadanya. Semoga saja hal ini bisa dilakukan tanpa pertumpahan darah. Severus menatap Hermione di kejauhan. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan seandainya sesuatu menimpa wanita yang dicintainya itu.

_**Bersambung Sampai di Sini**_

_**a/n : Review please. Kritik, masukan, dan komentar kalian semua adalah obat capek saya sekaligus suplemen yang mampu menutrisi saya untuk menulis chapter selanjutnya. **_


	4. I Want You To Want Me

**Sekali lagi fanfic ini DARK. Banyak unsur kekerasan dan seksual di sini. Karena itulah, dianjurkan hanya pembaca berusia 17+ yang boleh membacanya. **

**Ooo000ooo**

**Chapter 4**

**I Want You To Want Me**

Seharian itu Severus bersikap seperti biasanya dan sama sekali tidak mengungkit insiden di Aula Besar. Dia tetap mengantarkan Hermione ke ruang kelas Rune Kuno seusai sarapan, menjemputnya saat jam makan siang, dan kali ini memastikan mereka duduk berdampingan kembali. Pendeknya, semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, seolah tak pernah terjadi sesuatu yang mengusik keharmonisan mereka.

Severus tahu kalau sikap tutup mulutnya ini membuat Hermione gemas bukan main. Setiap kali mereka bertatapan, Hermione selalu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, kebiasaan wanita itu saat menahan diri untuk tidak melontarkan apa yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya.

Bagaimana pun juga, kekasihnya ingin tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi di Aula Besar pagi itu. Pastinya butuh usaha keras bagi Hermione agar bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membombardir Severus dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Sejak awal mereka berhubungan, Severus sudah menekankan kalau ia masih punya ruang privat, dan andai ia ingin berbagi, biarlah ia sendiri yang mengutarakannya. Ia tak butuh kekasih yang terlalu suka ikut campur.

Malamnya, Severus mengantarkan Hermione sampai ke depan bilik pribadinya usai mereka makan di Aula Besar (untunglah kali ini Cara tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya di sana). Pria itu hanya memberikan kecupan sekilas di bibir Hermione sambil mengumam pelan kalau ia punya tugas berpatroli malam ini.

"Apa kau akan mampir setelah selesai berpatroli?" tanya Hermione lembut, jemarinya naik-turun menelusuri deretan kancing yang tersemat di bagian depan jubah Severus. Niatnya jelas. Ia ingin menghabiskan malam bersama kekasihnya itu.

"Sepertinya tidak," ujar Severus datar. Kedua matanya menatap ekspresi kecewa yang muncul sekilas di wajah Hermione. Bukannya ia tidak mau, tapi suasana hatinya sedang buruk saat ini. Jika ia memaksakan diri bermalam di bilik pribadi wanita cantik itu, yang ada bisa-bisa ia justru merobohkan ranjang Hermione. Severus tidak ingin melampiaskan rasa frustrasinya kepada wanita yang dicintainya, tak peduli seberapa besar amarahnya. Dia bukan Tobias Snape.

"Kau terlihat sedang banyak pikiran, Severus. Biarkan aku membuat pikiranmu lebih rileks."

Kali ini Hermione membelai dada bidang Severus, kedua telapak tangannya merasakan kehangatan tubuh yang tak bisa diredam oleh jubah hitam pria itu. Kedua mata coklat Hermione memandangi bibir tipis Severus lekat-lekat, berpikir kalau bibir seksi itu tidak beradu kontak dengan bibirnya sebanyak biasanya hari ini.

Severus memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Sedari dulu ia dikenal sebagai pria yang sangat disiplin dan mampu menahan diri terhadap godaan sedahsyat apapun. Namun entah kenapa Hermione selalu bisa melemahkannya. Sentuhan-sentuhan mesra wanita itu hampir pasti sanggup menghanyutkannya ke satu tujuan. Ke atas peraduan. Bercinta dengan Hermione sanggup membuatnya rileks dan pada akhirnya tertidur pulas dengan wanita cantik itu dalam pelukannya. Puas, lega, dan nyaman. Hermione mampu membuat bercinta seakan adalah obat penenang paling ampuh sedunia.

"Kita sedang membuang waktu, Hermione," kata Severus, menahan reaksi fisik atas rayuan maut kekasihnya. Andai saja belaian tangan Hermione tidak hanya terbatas di bagian perut ke atas begini, pastilah wanita itu akan menemukan bukti nyata bahwa ada satu bagian tubuh Severus yang sangat bersemangat menyambut rayuannya tadi.

"Kukira kau senang membuang waktumu bersamaku." Hermione pura-pura merajuk, dan benar saja, tangannya mulai menjelajah ke perut bagian bawah Severus, menuju ke arah pangkal paha.

Cepat-cepat Severus menangkap tangan nakal itu. Alih-alih marah, ia justru mencium mesra telapak tangan Hermione dan mengulum ujung-ujung jarinya. Aksi sensual ini sontak saja membuat bulu-bulu halus di tengkuk Hermione berdiri dan tubuhnya gemetar. Merlin, kali ini giliran Severus membuatnya terangsang.

"Aku harus pergi, _witch_."

Severus melepaskan tangan Hermione. Kedua mata kelamnya menyorot lekat-lekat ekspresi tersipu kekasihnya. Pipi Hermione bersemu merah dan bibirnya setengah terbuka. Reaksi inilah yang sering ia dapatkan setiap kali berhasil membuat Hermione lumer.

"Kalau begitu…. mungkin… mungkin kau bisa tidur denganku saja. Hanya sekedar tidur. Tanpa aktifitas lainnya," saran Hermione, masih dengan pipi merona merah.

Well, tidak sepenuhnya bohong sih. Awalnya mungkin ia akan membuat seolah mereka hanya berbagi tempat tidur, tapi pada akhirnya siapa tahu. Hermione—meski seorang Gryffindor—selama lima tahun berhubungan dengan Severus telah banyak mempelajari trik-trik khas Slytherin. Bisa dibilang kelicikan asrama ular sudah menularinya.

"Hermione. Kau tahu betul kalau setiap aku naik ke atas ranjang bersamamu, pasti tujuanku bukan untuk sekedar tidur."

Salah satu alis Severus terangkat. Dia tak malu mengakuinya. Selama menjadi mata-mata, ia selalu membatasi ketat aktifitas seksualnya. Tidak sulit. Toh sedikit sekali wanita yang mau menghampirinya. Entah karena jijik atau takut melihat penampilannya. Siapapun yang tidak mengenal Severus pasti akan mengiranya tipe pria brutal dan kejam, dan Severus acuh tak acuh akan citra ini. Asal reputasinya sebagai salah satu _Potion Master_ terbaik di Britania Raya tidak ternoda, dia tak peduli.

Setelah ia terbebas dari Voldemort, lain lagi ceritanya. Kini ia punya Hermione yang mampu memenuhi kebutuhan seksualnya. Hermione membuat bercinta menjadi terasa istimewa karena wanita itu melakukannya dengan penuh perasaan dan gairah. Serta yang terpenting, jiwa mereka seakan saling terhubung saat mereka menyatukan hati dan tubuh. Bagi Severus itu luar biasa bernilai.

"Kau tahu aku selalu senang tidur denganmu, Severus. Berada dalam pelukanmu, merebahkan kepalaku di dadamu yang kokoh dan mendengar irama detak jantungmu yang stabil. Aku merasa aman dari mimpi burukku karena kehadiranmu."

Hermione tersenyum manis, tak sadar ucapannya punya efek kuat melebihi Amortentia. Diam-diam Severus merutuk. Sesuatu di antara pangkal pahanya bereaksi hebat mendengar pengakuan ini. Seolah punya pikirannya sendiri, organ yang satu itu berdiri tegak meminta perhatian. Untung saja celananya agak longgar. Kalau tidak, akan sulit menyamarkan reaksi ini. Bisa-bisa dia dianggap pria mesum.

"Sampai jumpa besok pagi, Hermione," ucap Severus, menguatkan diri.

Severus mundur satu langkah kemudian membungkuk sedikit, memberi salam hormat seolah sedang berhadapan dengan seorang putri. Bahasa tubuh ini membuat rongga dada Hermione hangat. Kali ini Severus tidak memberinya ciuman perpisahan sebelum pergi, namun ini saja sudah cukup membuat wanita itu bagai terbang melejit di antara bintang-bintang. Circe, Severus memang lain dari yang lain. Siapa bilang dia dingin dan tak punya hati? Jelas salah besar.

Ooo000ooo

Cara berjalan menyusuri koridor di lantai tujuh sambil bersungut-sungut. Kesal dan marah. Agresinya kepada Severus Snape pagi ini tampaknya tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Padahal ia sudah sengaja membeberkan sedikit rahasia mengenai jati dirinya. Namun sepertinya Snape tidak berniat ingin mencari tahu lebih jauh. Alih-alih mengejar Cara, Snape malah mengabaikannya sama sekali selama seharian ini dan kembali berparade bersama gundiknya di depan matanya.

Apa yang ditunjukkan Snape dan Granger pada jam makan siang membuat Cara muak. Melihat Snape tanpa sungkan memberikan daging has dalamnya ke piring Granger dan Granger sesekali menyuapi Snape dengan sayur-sayuran langsung dari piringnya sendiri, Cara merasa jijik. Mereka pikir mereka itu siapa? Pengantin baru? Sialan!

Anehnya lagi, tak ada yang berpikiran sama dengan Cara. Para staf pengajar malah menatap pasangan itu dengan sorot menggelikan, seolah mereka juga ikut bahagia. Murid-murid Hogwarts sendiri tampak tak ingin ikut campur skandal guru mereka. Mereka tahu betul apa yang akan menimpa mereka kalau berani mengomentari adegan mesra di meja guru itu. Severus Snape bukan tipe orang yang mau dijadikan obyek diskusi.

Satu lagi. Cara paling tidak suka reaksi yang diberikan Albus Dumbledore. Sebagai kepala sekolah seharusnya dia menegur. Namun yang terjadi justru ia hanya terkekeh kecil dan berseloroh, "Hohoho! Kurasa Hermione tahu betul bagaimana membujuk Severus makan sayur. Seingatku Severus selalu menganggap wortel dan sawi sebagai makanan kelinci. Hmm, mungkin sebaiknya aku juga makan wortel. Minerva, _my dear_, mau menyuapiku?"

Cara berjengit dan mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat ekspresi tersipu yang ditunjukkan McGonagall. Astaga! Tak adakah orang normal di sekolah ini? Ia benar-benar muak dengan kekonyolan ini sampai-sampai memilih untuk tidak ikut makan malam di Aula Besar. Tidak mau ambil resiko melihat Snape dan Granger pamer kemesraan lagi. Bisa-bisa Cara memuntahkan isi perutnya seketika.

Oh, andaikan yang terjadi siang tadi adalah sebaliknya—Snape mengabaikan Granger—maka Cara punya kesempatan untuk mendekati pria dingin itu. Sedikit basa-basi dan kontak fisik, mungkin? Atau langsung ke sasaran?

Perut bagian bawah Cara bergolak, membuat bibirnya berdesis. Sudah lama ia tidak meniduri seseorang. Sekitar dua-tiga bulan lamanya. Jika biasanya siapa saja boleh, kali ini Cara hanya ingin Snape dan harus Snape. Belum pernah ia menginginkan seorang pria sampai setengah mati begini. Namun Snape benar-benar sebongkah batu karang. Perlu ombak yang kuat dan konstan untuk mengikis kekokohan hatinya.

Sedangkan si gundik Granger itu, Cara harus mencari cara cerdik untuk mengalahkannya. Tapi apanya yang mau dikalahkan? Dari segi fisik Granger jelas sudah kalah segalanya. Cara tertawa kecil mendengar suara hati kecilnya ini. Benar juga.

Entah Snape buta, putus asa, atau malah keduanya, sampai-sampai menjadikan Granger sebagai sarana pelampiasan hasrat. Untung ia hanya dijadikan wanita simpanan untuk ditiduri sesuka hati. Cara yakin Snape masih punya akal sehat. Well, Snape bisa mendapat yang jauh lebih baik lagi dari Granger, kan? Jadi seharusnya Granger bukan ancaman bagi Cara.

Tapi Cara belum terlalu yakin. Dari apa yang dilihatnya seharian ini, Snape punya semacam ikatan istimewa dengan si rambut semak itu, dan Cara tidak suka melihat bagaimana Snape berusaha menjaga perasaan gundiknya. Bagi Cara, gundik hanya berfungsi untuk ditiduri. Buat apa harus dijaga perasaannya segala. Hmm, jadi apa si Granger harus disingkirkan? Dengan racun atau dengan Voodoo?

Saat ini yang terlintas di kepala Cara adalah bagaimana caranya ia bisa memotong leher Granger tanpa ketahuan siapapun. Pikirannya sudah menampilkan kilasan-kilasan sadis kondisi jasad si gundik itu. Berkubang darahnya sendiri dengan kepala terpenggal. Fakta kalau ia tak bisa mewujudkannya secara nyata membuat Cara ingin sekali menghajar seseorang.

Sayangnya Hogwarts tak punya ruangan yang bisa digunakan untuk berduel. Dulu saat ia masih di Arcelia, Lord Carloseus memfasilitasi prajuritnya dengan arena pertarungan di mana mereka bisa berlatih bela diri dengan tangan kosong maupun dengan senjata. Sebagai prajurit Zion yang dituntut untuk bisa meredam amarah dan energi negatifnya, Cara menemukan kepuasan tersendiri setiap kali ia bisa menghajar lawannya sampai berdarah-darah.

Langkah Cara terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah daun pintu di dinding yang tadinya tak berpintu. Penasaran, Cara membuka pintu misterius itu dan masuk.

Ooo000ooo

Menghela nafas panjang, Hermione menutup pintu bilik pribadinya. Setelah melepas kepergian Severus, mendadak ia merasa kesepian. Jauh lebih kesepian dari biasanya. Aneh. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan kenyataan kalau malam ini ia harus tidur sendirian di atas ranjang yang akan terasa dingin tanpa kehadiran Severus.

Memang sih tidak setiap hari mereka tidur bersama. Hanya satu atau dua kali seminggu, atau saat sedang mood saja. Namun dengan munculnya Cara Mason, Hermione merasa ia harus 'mengamankan' posisinya sebagai kekasih Severus. Ia ingin selalu membuat Severus ingat siapa yang mengisi hati, pikiran, dan tubuhnya pada saat ini.

Sekali lagi Hermione menghela nafas. Ia harus berhenti memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Kemungkinan kalau Cara akan menggaet Severus, misalnya. Demi kutang Morgana, ia baru satu kali saja melihat Severus didekati Cara, tapi sudah ketakutan bukan main begini! Si pirang itu boleh saja lebih cantik dan lebih bahenol darinya, tapi belum tentu dia lebih pintar darinya.

Puas mendengar suara hatinya tadi, Hermione berjalan masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Langkah Hermione berhenti ketika ia melewati cermin rias. Mencermati baik-baik bayangan yang terpantul di sana, wanita itu menyipitkan kedua matanya. Di cermin itu, ia tak melihat sosok wanita cerdas yang berhasil menerjemahkan sepuluh jilid buku kuno di tahun pertamanya menjadi Ahli Rune Kuno, ataupun mantan murid Hogwarts yang meraih nilai terbaik dalam lima puluh tahun terakhir. Alih-alih, ia justru melihat tampilan seorang kutu buku tulen yang membosankan dan tak menarik. Sebuah perpustakaan berjalan. Apa ini yang juga dilihat Severus darinya?

Jemari Hermione menari di permukaan cermin, seolah berusaha menghapus bayangan wajah muram yang muncul di sana. Sorot matanya sayu dan sedih. Ia seorang wanita, dan wanita selalu diidentikkan dengan keindahan. Tapi lihat apa yang bisa ia tonjolkan sebagai seorang wanita. Hanya kecerdasan otaknya. Satu-satunya aset yang sejujurnya bukan menjadi penarik perhatian utama para pria.

Sejauh ini kaum adam tidak lagi memandangnya sebelah mata. Otak yang cerdas memang akan membuatnya sejajar dengan para pria. Bahkan Ron dan Harry saja baru sadar kalau Hermione adalah anak perempuan di tahun keempat mereka—kenangan yang sebetulnya masih menorehkan luka perih di hati Hermione setiap kali mengingatnya. Ia ingin semua orang menghargainya secara penuh. Sebagai seorang wanita, bukan hanya menghargai otaknya saja.

Sosok Cara Mason membuat dirinya merasa tersaingi, tapi secara tidak langsung si pirang itu juga menyadarkan Hermione kalau selama ini ia sudah mengabaikan penampilannya. Severus tak pernah mengeluh kenapa Hermione selalu memakai jubah yang sedikit kedodoran. Dia juga diam saja melihat rambut keriting Hermione yang mekar mengembang seperti surai singa. Merlin, Hermione bisa saja memakai karung goni sebagai pakaian atau menggunduli kepalanya, dan Severus tetap akan menganggapnya cantik. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Harga diri. Itu dia. Masalahnya adalah harga diri. Dengan penampilan fisiknya yang menawan, Cara selalu punya banyak alasan untuk merendahkan Hermione. Dari tatapan matanya yang dingin dan melecehkan, Hermione bisa tahu Cara sedang membanding-bandingkan penampilan mereka, dan jujur saja, hal ini membuat Hermione minder.

Kedua tangan Hermione mengepal kuat. Ia tak mau terus-menerus diremehkan Cara karena penampilannya yang payah begini. Ia harus melakukan perubahan. Ia harus memperbaiki potongan rambutnya, mempercantik kulitnya, berdandan, dan memakai pakaian yang sedang _nge-trend_. Apapun itu. Pokoknya ia harus berubah.

Severus mungkin tidak akan setuju, berdalih Hermione akan selalu terlihat cantik di matanya meski hanya tampil apa adanya. Persetan dengan Severus. Hermione melakukan ini demi dirinya sendiri. Siapapun yang menganggap tujuan kaum wanita berdandan dan tampil cantik adalah untuk sekedar menyenangkan hati para pria jelas-jelas bodoh.

"Siapa bilang wanita tidak ingin cantik demi menyenangkan hatinya sendiri?" geram Hermione.

Berpikir kalau hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membantunya dalam hal ini, Hermione bergegas menuju ke perapian. Sambil melemparkan bubuk Floo, ia berkata mantap, "Apartemen Ginny Weasley!"

Ooo000ooo

Kedua mata biru Cara tak berkedip, takjub. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini dan bagaimana ini terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja ia berdiri di sebuah ruangan aneh. Ruangan itu luas sekali, lantainya berlapis panel-panel kayu, serta punya langit-langit tinggi, dan beberapa jendela besar dengan kaca mozaik yang memancarkan cahaya terdistorsi sebagai penerangannya. Ada banyak jenis senjata yang dipajang di dindingnya. Mulai dari cambuk, gada berduri, pedang, dan lain sebagainya. Sedangkan deretan tombak beraneka ukuran disandarkan begitu saja di dinding.

Sudut bibirnya menyeringai aneh saat mendapati ada sebuah meja besi dengan rantai di keempat sudutnya. Hm, ini terlihat seperti ruang penyiksaan saja. Tapi tak mungkin sekolah seperti Hogwarts punya ruang penyiksaan yang bahkan jauh lebih lengkap dari istana Lord Carloseus. Memangnya siapa yang biasa disiksa di kastil ini? Murid atau guru? Ah, mustahil.

Kening Cara semakin berkerut-kerut. Well, dia memang sudah mempelajari Hogwarts sebelum menerima tawaran mengajar dari Albus Dumbledore. Cara tahu dinding-dinding di Hogwarts suka mengecoh dengan berpura-pura menjadi pintu. Demikian pula sebaliknya, pintu yang senang menyamar menjadi dinding. Begitu juga dengan ruangan-ruangan di kastil Hogwarts yang sering berpindah posisi. Tangga-tangganya saja tak ada yang tidak bergerak. Lalu sekarang ini apa? Ruangan yang tahu apa keinginannya? Aneh. Tidak. Ajaib, tepatnya. Sihir memang ajaib.

Sambil memandangi sekelilingnya, Cara mulai melepaskan satu demi satu penutup auratnya hingga hanya tersisa pakaian dalam saja. Well, ia tidak mungkin berlatih bela diri sambil berpakaian lengkap. Bisa-bisa pakaiannya nanti ikut basah kuyup.

Seolah paham apa masalah wanita itu, tiba-tiba saja muncul beberapa lembar pakaian dalam keadaan terlipat rapi di dekat kaki Cara. Kedua mata Cara menyipit saat mendapati semua pakaian itu tidak sesuai dengan seleranya.

"Aku ingin yang minimalis. Yang tidak membuatku kesulitan bergerak," ucapnya datar. Bibirnya tersenyum puas melihat semua pakaian itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh selembar bra _sport_ dan celana mini ketat. "Sempurna."

Ooo000ooo

Kusut seperti benang. Seperti itulah pikiran Severus saat ini. Ia tak pernah membayangkan bisa berada dalam situasi ini. Cara memang mantan anggota Eradicator—Severus lebih suka mengartikan Eradicator sebagai pembunuh bayaran yang diperintahkan secara resmi oleh Kementerian Sihir untuk memburu para Pelahap Maut—tapi dengan adanya Albus Dumbledore di sini, Severus yakin Cara Mason tidak akan berbuat macam-macam.

Mengingat latar belakang mereka yang saling bertolak belakang, pemburu dan buruannya, Severus memprediksi Cara akan mengincarnya begitu ia datang. Benar saja. Hanya mantan anggota Eradicator ini mengincarnya bukan karena ingin membunuhnya, tapi karena ia tertarik kepadanya. Secara seksual, mungkin. Karena Severus sempat melihat ada sorot nafsu di mata biru Cara.

Cara memang cantik dan bertubuh indah, tapi Severus sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadanya. Atau begitulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Setiap kali Severus bertatapan dengan Cara, ia akan seketika teringat mayat-mayat tanpa kepala yang bergelimangan berkubang darah. Tak diragukan lagi, wanita itu adalah pembunuh yang terampil dan entah sudah berapa banyak Pelahap Maut yang dibunuhnya atas nama kebenaran.

Sekarang setelah tahu Cara juga mantan prajurit Zion, Severus semakin tak tenang dibuatnya. Dulu saat ia masih dalam misinya di Arcelia, kebengisan prajurit Zion begitu melegenda. Prajurit-prajurit wanita yang kesetiaannya begitu dalam terhadap Lord Carloseus, hingga hati nurani dan moral mereka dibutakan. Bagaimanapun juga, hanya manusia biadab yang tega menyerahkan kedua orangtuanya untuk dibunuh agar bisa menjadi salah satu prajurit kejam itu. Yeah, seperti yang tertulis dalam jurnal perjalanannya. Syarat untuk menjadi prajurit Zion adalah dengan menyerahkan nyawa orangtua kandung sendiri ke depan gerbang neraka.

Severus memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Baginya, Cara Mason tak ada bedanya dengan Bellatrix Lestrange. Sama-sama kejam dan berdarah dingin, dan Severus tidak ingin berurusan dengan satu lagi utusan malaikat pencabut nyawa ini.

Ia harus memikirkan cara untuk menghindari Cara Mason. Membujuk Albus agar mau memecat Cara, mungkin? Tapi sepertinya akan susah, mengingat sampai saat ini belum ada keluhan tentang gaya mengajar Cara. Jelas mustahil akan ada komplain. Guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang berjenis kelamin wanita sangat langka. Guru wanita terakhir yang pernah mengajar di Hogwarts adalah Dolores Umbridge. Dibandingkan dengan Umbridge, sudah pasti murid-murid akan lebih memilih diajar Cara Mason.

Pilihan berikutnya adalah mengundurkan diri. Ah, tidak. Kalau ia mengundurkan diri, tidak ada yang akan melindungi Hermione dari Cara di Hogwarts. Cara adalah wanita yang sangat berbahaya. Ia menguasai ilmu hitam dan bisa bertarung dengan senjata maupun tangan kosong dengan sama baiknya. Severus tak mau ambil resiko seandainya Hermione sampai berselisih dengan Cara. Bisa-bisa gawat urusannya.

Jalan terbaik adalah mereka berdua mengundurkan diri bersama-sama. Tapi Severus yakin Hermione tidak akan mau dan Albus pasti tidak akan mengizinkan. Lagipula opsi ini hanya akan membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang pengecut. Severus bukan seorang pengecut dan dia tidak akan mundur. Jalan satu-satunya adalah menghadapi Cara dengan segala resikonya. Otak Slytherinnya berpikir keras.

Sepertinya ia harus menemui Cara untuk mengajaknya bicara empat mata, dan seperti yang disarankan wanita pirang itu tadi siang, di tempat yang lebih privat. Hm, semoga ini bukan saran yang menjerumuskan. Severus tidak bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia hanya berduaan bersama Cara di satu tempat yang tersembunyi. Seandainya ini sebuah trik, Cara mungkin akan mencoba membunuhnya. Kemudian ia tidak akan menemui kesulitan dalam menyembunyikan jasad Severus dan lolos tanpa dicurigai. Namun andai memang itu yang terjadi, maka Severuslah yang harus membunuhnya lebih dulu.

Severus sedang menyusuri koridor di lantai tujuh saat tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pintu dari dinding yang tadinya kosong. Kening Severus mengernyit.

Ia tahu itu pintu apa. Pintu Kamar Kebutuhan. Saat ia masih jadi murid Hogwarts, ia sering menggunakan Kamar Kebutuhan untuk berlatih ilmu hitam bersama Lucius dan calon-calon Pelahap Maut lainnya. Kamar Kebutuhan bisa berubah menjadi arena duel yang sangat lengkap. Bahkan menyediakan golem-golem sebagai lawan bertarung mereka. Golem adalah boneka tanah liat yang bisa bergerak luwes seperti manusia dan bisa disetel sesuai kebutuhan. Mereka tidak bisa merasakan sakit meski tubuhnya ditusuk pedang, dibakar, dibanting, dan lain-lain.

Sampai saat ini pun Severus masih sering menggunakan Kamar Kebutuhan untuk melampiaskan frustrasinya. Di sana ia bisa menghajar Golem-Golem sesuka hati. Terkadang ia menyetel para Golem itu agar berubah wujud sesuai dengan orang yang sudah membuatnya kesal, dan itu akan semakin menantang karena kemampuan bertarung Golem itu akan menyamai orang yang dipinjam wujudnya. Dengan adanya arena duel yang disediakan Kamar Kebutuhan, Severus bisa menyalurkan emosinya tanpa melukai orang lain.

Berpikir kalau Kamar Kebutuhan muncul karena tahu kalau ia butuh tempat untuk meredakan stres, Severus pun masuk. Kedua mata hitamnya menyipit begitu tahu siapa orang yang lebih dulu berada di sana dan terlihat sedang berduel sengit dengan tiga-empat Golem. Cara Mason.

Ooo000ooo

Hermione melangkah keluar dari dalam perapian dan terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang menyambutnya. Harry dan Ginny sedang bercumbu panas di atas sofa. Dilihat dari ekspresi mereka dan tangan mereka yang menjelajah kemana-mana, sepertinya mereka sudah melakukannya cukup lama.

Untungnya keduanya masih berpakaian—kalau itu masih bisa disebut sebagai 'berpakaian'. Kancing kemeja Harry sudah terbuka semuanya, menampakkan dada bidangnya dan perutnya yang berotot. Sedangkan rok Ginny tersingkap, memamerkan pahanya yang semulus porselen. Hermione tak yakin mau tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan tangan Harry di antara paha mulus itu.

Seketika wajah Hermione merah padam karena malu, bahkan sampai kedua ujung telinganya pun ikut berubah warna. Ia tidak bermaksud menginterupsi, tapi pasangan yang sedang asyik bermesraan di hadapannya itu harus tahu kalau sekarang mereka tidak lagi hanya berdua. Saat tangan Ginny hendak memelorotkan celana Harry, Hermione buru-buru berdehem keras.

"Hermione!" pekik Ginny kaget. Saking kagetnya, ia sampai nyaris jatuh dari sofa. Untung ia cepat-cepat memeluk erat pinggang Harry. "A—aku tak tahu kalau kau akan datang…"

"Hai, Mione," sapa Harry gugup, membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang miring. Seluruh wajahnya dihiasi bekas lipstick. Bibirnya bahkan sudah berubah merah jambu pudar karena sebagian besar lipstick Ginny berpindah kesana. Melihat arah tatapan mata Hermione, Harry buru-buru menarik kedua tangannya dari dalam rok Ginny.

"Astaga. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu," ujar Hermione, masih bersemu merah. "Si—silahkan diteruskan. Aku akan pergi saja dan kembali nanti."

"Tidak! Jangan pergi!" Ginny bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya seraya membenahi pakaiannya yang terbuka di sana-sini. "Kami sudah selesai kok. Tapi untuk saat ini." Ginny menyeringai tipis melihat sikap Harry yang berubah malu-malu. "Beri aku waktu sebentar, Mione. Aku mau ganti baju dulu. Yang ini agak belepotan."

"Ginny!" teriak Harry, memprotes. Rona merah jambunya kini berganti merah semerah tomat.

Ginny tertawa dan bergegas masuk ke kamarnya. Ia memang selalu senang menggoda Harry.

Hermione memutar bola matanya, tak habis pikir dengan sifat Ginny yang penuh dengan kejutan. Kini ia tahu apa alasan Harry untuk segera melamar Ginny setelah wanita berambut merah itu menuntaskan studinya di Hogwarts. Harry tidak mau mengambil resiko kekasihnya keburu direbut orang.

"Kau boleh duduk di sampingku, Mione," ujar Harry, masih berusaha meredakan efek malu yang ditimbulkan tunangannya tadi. "Dan sofa ini tidak belepotan kok. Kami masih belum sampai sejauh itu. Ginny cuma bercanda."

Tersenyum kecil, Hermione beranjak dari depan perapian, bermaksud duduk di sebelah Harry. Namun di tengah jalan ia berhenti, keningnya mengernyit. "Err… tidak. Sebelum kau memindahkan celana dalam yang ada di sana itu…"

"Merlin! Sori!" Cepat-cepat Harry menyambar celana G-string warna merah yang tergeletak terabaikan di atas sofa, lalu menyimpannya di dalam saku celananya. "Punya Ginny. Sepertinya dia lupa… err.. menaruhnya di sana."

Hermione hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Dari dulu Harry memang tukang bohong yang buruk. Mana mungkin ada wanita normal yang menaruh celana dalam sembarangan. G-string itu ada di sana karena memang Harry yang melepasnya dari pemiliknya tadi, pikir Hermione logis. Tapi wanita berambut coklat itu tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan duduk di samping Harry.

"Jadi… ehm, apa kabar?" Harry membuka obrolan.

"Buruk," balas Hermione lirih, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa yang empuk sambil menatap langit-langit. "Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menceritakannya kepadamu."

"Memangnya ada apa, Mione? Kau tahu kau selalu bisa menceritakan semuanya kepadaku." Harry menatap lekat-lekat air muka Hermione yang muram. Bagi pria berkacamata itu Hermione sudah seperti adik perempuannya sendiri, dan melihat adik yang sedang sedih tentu membuat hatinya tidak tentram. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan profesor Snape?"

Lima tahun yang lalu Hermione membuat kehebohan dengan memacari profesor Snape. Saat itu Harry tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan begitu mendengar pengakuan ini langsung dari mulut Hermione sendiri.

Severus Snape di mata Harry adalah seorang pria rumit dan misterius yang pernah mencintai ibunya selama dua puluh tahun lebih. Cintanya yang begitu dalam kepada Lilylah yang membuat Snape tidak terjurumus semakin dalam ke lembah hitam. Snape memang sudah rusak, tapi dia belum kehilangan kemanusiaannya. Dia masih punya sisi baik yang jauh tersembunyi di hatinya, dan itu karena cinta.

Fakta kalau Snape bisa jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya masih jadi tanda tanya besar bagi Harry. Terlebih, Snape jatuh cinta kepada Hermione, sahabat karib Harry sendiri. Bukannya Harry meragukan daya tarik Hermione. Dia hanya takut sahabatnya itu terluka di kemudian hari. Hermione bukan Lily. Sama sekali bukan. Benar mereka berdua sama-sama kelahiran Muggle. Mereka juga berasal dari asrama singa. Tapi sejauh itu hanya itulah persamaan keduanya.

Harry berharap ini artinya Snape tidak mencari pengganti cinta pertamanya. Bagaimanapun, menjadi bayang-bayang kekasih yang sudah tiada pasti sangat menyakitkan. Harry pernah mengalaminya saat berhubungan dengan Cho Chang dan patah hati saat mengetahui kalau diam-diam Cho selalu membandingkan dirinya dengan Cedric. Dia tak ingin kenangan pahitnya itu terjadi kepada Hermione.

Meski begitu, Harry tidak menentang hubungan Hermione dan Snape. Dia bahkan bersedia membela Hermione dari orang-orang yang mencercanya, yang syukurlah belum pernah terjadi. Dengan status pahlawan yang disandang mereka, masyarakat sihir Inggris bisa menerima hubungan asmara Hermione-Snape dengan mudah. Tak peduli meski Hermione hanya seorang kelahiran Muggle dan Snape adalah mantan pelahap maut. Yang namanya pahlawan, tetap akan jadi pahlawan. Kebengisan Lord Voldemort akan tetap merajalela tanpa mereka.

Lagipula sepertinya ada kebaikan yang datang dari hubungan Hermione-Snape ini. Hermione yang dulunya agresif dan mudah marah kini mulai bisa menata emosinya. Tak diragukan, Snapelah yang mengajari wanita itu cara mengendalikan diri. Sebagai balasannya, Hermione mengenalkan Snape kepada cahaya matahari dan makanan empat sehat lima sempurna. Menurut cerita McGonagall, Snape tidak sepucat dan sekurus dulu. Well, ini bagus kan? Yang jelas Harry senang melihat mereka berdua bahagia.

"Apa yang Snape lakukan kepadamu, Hermione? Apa dia memukulmu? Karena kalau iya, maka aku tak peduli meski sihirnya lebih kuat dariku, aku akan tetap menantangnya duel!"

Hermione membelai lengan Harry, berusaha menenangkannya. "Tidak. Semarah apapun Severus, dia tidak pernah memukulku, dan sejujurnya, bukan Severus yang membuatku agak stres begini."

"Lalu?" Kening Harry berkerut, tapi hatinya lega. Jadi Snape tidak memukul Hermione. Syukurlah.

"Ada… ada seorang wanita yang kelihatannya tertarik kepada Severus." Hermione menarik nafas panjang. Ia selalu merasa kurang nyaman setiap kali menceritakan masalah pribadinya kepada orang lain, bahkan juga kepada orang-orang terdekatnya sendiri. Sedari dulu ia lebih suka menyimpan dalam-dalam kesedihan di hatinya dan memilih menyendiri di suatu tempat untuk meredakannya. "Dan wanita ini, dia sepertinya tidak tertarik karena status kepahlawanan Severus atau hartanya. Aku masih belum yakin tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku bingung menjelaskannya, Harry!" Tanpa sadar Hermione berteriak kesal. "Dari cara wanita itu menatapku, ia seakan mengatakan kalau ia jauh lebih berhak memiliki Severus. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak takut berkompetisi. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia lebih cantik, lebih seksi, dan lebih… lebih segalanya dariku…" Kali ini Hermione menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata dengan suara lirih. "Tidak berarti Severus akan memilihnya, kan?"

Harry mulai paham. Rupanya Hermione sedang tidak percaya diri, dan hal ini langka terjadi. Hermione yang ia kenal adalah Hermione yang punya semangat membara, tidak takut menghadapi apapun, dan selalu percaya diri dengan kemampuannya. Melihat Hermione takut kehilangan kekasihnya karena wanita yang lebih cantik darinya membuat Harry jadi bertanya-tanya. Memangnya sehebat apa sih saingan Hermione ini?

"Hermione. Hermione _dear_, tolong dengarkan aku," ujar Harry lembut, mengangkat dagu mungil Hermione dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku mungkin tidak terlalu mengenal Profesor Snape, tapi aku sangat yakin dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah berpaling ke lain hati. Terlebih karena alasan wanita yang jauh lebih cantik darimu. Kalau ada kejuaraan pria paling setia, kurasa Profesor Snapelah juaranya."

Harry tidak asal bicara. Severus Snape pernah mencintai ibunya selama puluhan tahun, bahkan setelah wanita yang dicintainya itu meninggal. Pria itu punya kesetiaan yang tidak main-main.

Sambil merangkul Hermione dan mengusap-usap pundaknya, Harry berkata, "Aku juga tidak yakin Profesor Snape itu orang yang mementingkan penampilan. Maksudku, berkat kau, rambutnya sudah tidak terlalu berminyak seperti dulu. Tapi seandainya dia mau, dia bisa tampil lebih menarik lagi, kan?" Harry hanya menyeringai usil saat melihat Hermione memberengut menatapnya. "Aku bicara atas nama semua pria yang sedang jatuh cinta, Hermione. Bagi kami, wanita paling cantik sedunia adalah kekasih kami sendiri. Angelina Jolie boleh saja datang menggodaku, aku tetap akan memilih Ginny."

"Angelina Jolie itu siapa? Akan kukutuk jadi kodok kalau berani menggoda tunanganku!" Ginny muncul dari ambang pintu, berkacak pinggang.

Hermione bisa merasakan nafas Harry sempat berhenti sejenak begitu pria itu mencermati kekasihnya lekat-lekat dari atas ke bawah. Meski sedang marah, Ginny tampak mempesona dalam balutan gaun tidurnya. Gaun itu berwarna merah, berbahan tipis dan terbuat dari sutra. Dihiasi renda-renda di bagian dada dan tepian roknya, membuat leher Ginny yang jenjang dan tungkai kakinya yang indah terlihat semakin menggiurkan.

"Angelina itu artis Muggle, Ginny. Hanya untuk berandai-andai," jelas Hermione. Ia menyadari Harry kini sedang duduk tidak tenang. Mungkin reaksi fisik melihat Ginny berpakaian seksi, batin Hermione. "Oh, baiklah kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Buru-buru?" tanya Harry, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa girang dalam nada suaranya.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Tentu saja Harry ingin cepat-cepat berduaan lagi dengan Ginny. "Yeah. Aku masih merasa sudah datang di saat yang salah, Harry. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa ngobrol lagi." Hermione memberi pipi Harry ciuman sampai jumpa, dan bangkit dari sofa untuk memeluk Ginny. "Besok sore kau bisa menemaniku berbelanja, Gin? Aku butuh err… beberapa keperluan wanita"

Ginny balas memeluk Hermione dan mengusap-usap punggung wanita itu. Ia menangkap makna tersirat dalam perkataan Hermione tadi. "Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati. Mungkin aku bisa menunjukkan toko tempatku membeli gaun tidur ini. Profesor Snape tak tahu apa yang akan ia hadapi."

"Aku ingin cantik untuk kesenanganku sendiri, Ginny," ujar Hermione, tersenyum tipis. Tatapan matanya yang sendu beradu dengan mata hijau Ginny, membuat sahabatnya itu sadar apa yang ia maksud. Kali ini naluri wanita mereka yang berbicara. Ditambah dengan apa yang sempat didengarnya tadi sewaktu berganti baju di kamar, Ginny tahu Hermione merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan wanita lain yang berusaha mendekati Profesor Snape. Wanita yang kebetulan lebih cantik darinya.

"Bisa diatur, Mione. Aku tahu yang kau rasakan," balas Ginny, sekali lagi mengusap punggung Hermione.

Sebagai tunangan seorang Harry Potter—Bocah Yang Bertahan Hidup Untuk Mengirim Voldemort ke Neraka—Ginny sering sekali mendapat Howler dari penggemar wanita Harry yang berpendapat kalau ia tak pantas menjadi kekasih Harry. Bahkan sudah jamak ada penggemar yang nekat mengirimkan foto mereka dalam keadaan polos ke apartemen Ginny hanya untuk meledeknya. Kadang hal ini membuat Ginny merasa minder, namun ia juga tertantang. Tak peduli semaut apapun rayuan Harry, Ginny ingin tampil selalu cantik. Bukan untuk menyenangkan tunangannya itu, melainkan untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya. Ia ingin terlihat cantik demi kepuasan pribadi.

"Terima kasih!" Air muka Hermione mulai bersinar kembali. Semangatnya bangkit lagi. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok sore!" Hermione menghampiri perapian, melemparkan bubuk Floo ke dalamnya, dan sebelum masuk ke kobaran api hijau ia berkata, "Aku sayang kalian!"

"Dan kami juga menyayangimu, Hermione," balas Harry, tersenyum melepas kepergian sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi, Angelina Jolie, secantik apa sih dia?" tuntut Ginny.

Oh oh. Kening Harry berkerut-kerut lagi. Sepertinya ia harus memikirkan rayuan-rayuan ampuh untuk meyakinkan Ginny kalau ia tak menjalin hubungan khusus dengan si Angelina Jolie ini. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa ia akan tidur di sofa malam ini. Beginilah repotnya punya tunangan penyihir berdarah murni.

"Love…" Harry beranjak dari sofa untuk menghampiri Ginny. Wanita itu meronta saat Harry melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya yang ramping. "Membandingkan siapa yang lebih cantik di antara kalian butuh pengamatan secara langsung dan intensif. Sayangnya yang ada di sini cuma kau. Jadi, bisa kita mulai observasinya?" Harry hanya tertawa kecil mendengar teriakan protes Ginny saat ia menggendong tunangannya itu ke kamar tidur mereka.

**To Be Continued**

_a/n Seperti request bang ficfan91, Harry sudah saya munculkan. Maaf kalau munculnya cuma sebentar dan belum memuaskan, tapi Harry akan muncul lagi kok di chapter mendatang. Review saya nantikan, karena saya pengen tahu seperti apa pendapat teman-teman. Untuk chapter yang ini tidak ada flashback, hanya pergantian POV berkali-kali dengan tempo cepat. _

_Dan saya masih ninggalin clifhanger untuk apa yang terjadi di Kamar Kebutuhan. Apakah Cara dan Snape akan berduel atau 'berduel' di sana? Jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya.^^_


	5. Terrified

_**a/n : Terima kasih banyak buat teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview, memasang story alert, dan memfavoritkan cerita ini. **_

_**Terima kasih untuk **__**ficfan91,BlackCherryBee, phoenixeyes22, ambudaff, Oxenstierna-KHLR, mommiji aki, Akane Fukuyama, dan semua yang sudah memberi saya masukan-masukan berharga dan tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu-persatu. **_

**Sekali lagi fanfic ini DARK. Banyak unsur kekerasan dan seksual di sini. Karena itulah, dianjurkan hanya pembaca berusia 17+ yang boleh membacanya. **

**Ooo000ooo**

**Chapter 5**

**Terrified**

Hermione terbangun pada dini hari dan mendapati sepasang lengan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya. Tentu saja ia bisa seketika mengenali pemilik tubuh hangat yang sedang mendekapnya dari belakang itu. Wangi cendana dan tumbuhan herbal, serta cara orang itu membenamkan hidungnya ke rambut Hermione yang lebat. Sudah pasti Severus.

Senang karena akhirnya kekasihnya menyusul ke ranjang, Hermione memberi pria itu ciuman di pipi. Namun belum sempat ia memberi ucapan selamat pagi, Severus sudah mendahuluinya.

"Mantra penolak gangguanmu terlalu lemah."

"Well, selamat pagi juga untukmu," balas Hermione agak jengkel. Jelas ini bukan salam pembuka yang ia harapkan dari mulut kekasihnya. Meski begitu ia merasa dekapan Severus semakin erat. Dadanya yang bidang beradu rapat dengan punggung Hermione, seolah ingin dipersatukan. "Mantra penolak gangguanku sudah cukup kuat untuk mencegah murid iseng masuk ke kantorku, Severus."

"Bagaimana kalau yang berniat menyelinap masuk ke bilik pribadimu bukan hanya murid iseng yang ingin mencari kunci jawaban ujian?"

"Maksudmu pencuri begitu?" Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. "Setelah Voldemort dikalahkan, Hogwarts belum punya catatan kriminal, _dear_. Orang asing yang berniat jahat sudah pasti akan dihalangi masuk ke lingkungan kastil dalam radius satu kilometer..."

Hermione merasakan Severus menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Nafasnya yang hangat menerpa permukaan leher Hermione yang sensitif, membuat tubuh wanita itu bergetar karena gairah. Posisinya yang membelakangi Severus menyebabkan ia tak bisa melihat ekspresi muram kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sudah mengganti mantra penolak gangguanmu dengan yang lebih kuat, _love_. Kali ini hanya penyihir sekelas Dumbledore yang bisa mendobrak masuk ke bilikmu," ujar Severus, menyudahi bantahan kekasihnya.

"Err… Terima kasih," ucap Hermione lirih, mulai curiga. Untuk apa Severus sampai harus melakukan hal seperti itu? Bukan maksud Hermione untuk tidak menghargai usaha kekasihnya, ia hanya tidak suka Severus mengambil alih urusannya tanpa memberitahu apa alasan di balik itu. "Boleh kutanya untuk apa kau sampai repot-repot mengganti mantra penolak gangguanku?"

"Mmm…"Alih-alih menjawab, tangan Severus justru menyelinap ke dalam rok Hermione untuk membelai-belai paha mulus wanita itu.

"Severus, Hentikan!" Teriakan protes Hermione berganti desahan lirih saat bibir Severus membubuhi lehernya dengan kecupan-kecupan panas. Semakin ia meronta, semakin ganas juga ciuman yang ia dapat. Bahkan tidak hanya kecupan, tapi juga kuluman-kuluman yang mampu membuat Hermione menggelinjang.

"Masih ingin aku berhenti?"

"Hmm… tidak. Jangan berhenti…"

Setelah menanggalkan salah satu tali gaun tidur Hermione dengan giginya, Severus memperluas area jajahan. Bibirnya meluncur ke pundak Hermione. sesekali ia menjilat dan beberapa kali ia mengemut mesra bagian-bagian ranum yang dijumpainya, membuat kekasihnya itu mendesah keenakan. Sementara jemarinya yang panjang-panjang menyusup melalui celah celana dalam Hermione untuk menjelajahi organ intim wanita itu.

"Merlin! Severus, apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Sekali lagi Hermione menggelinjang, membuat spreinya semakin berantakan. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat. Bibirnya membentuk huruf O. Ia tak bisa menahan diri dari semua serangan panas ini. Jemari dan bibir Severus sama-sama mampu melambungkannya ke nirwana.

"Mencintaimu, Hermione. Mencintaimu."

Tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi, Severus membuka resleting celananya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya masih belum meninggalkan daerah kewanitaan Hermione. Tanpa repot-repot memelorotkan celananya, Severus langsung menyisipkan kejantanannya melalui celah celana dalam Hermione, dan mempersatukan tubuh mereka. Keduanya mengerang nikmat bersamaan, sebelum akhirnya memadukan irama tubuh mereka menjadi sebuah harmoni.

Hermione belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini. Bercinta dengan masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap begini, dan tanpa banyak kontak fisik. Severus tidak membelai dan menciuminya sesering biasanya ketika mereka sedang bermesraan. Kali ini Severus hanya memeluknya erat-erat seolah takut Hermione akan kabur dari genggamannya. Setiap kali Hermione mengeluh sesak nafas, Severus hanya melonggarkan sedikit dekapannya sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut Hermione yang lebat, sesekali membisikkan kalimat-kalimat bernada sayang yang membuat bulu roman wanita itu berdiri.

Aneh, pikir Hermione. Entah mengapa ia merasa Severus seolah sedang ketakutan. Takut kehilangan dirinya. Pria itu mendekapnya seakan nyawanya bergantung kepada kehangatan tubuh Hermione. Seakan ia bisa mati andaikan tubuh mereka berdua terpisah. Kali ini tidak ada nafsu atau cinta yang melandasi kemesraan mereka. Hanya rasa takut dan putus asa, dan Hermione bisa merasakannya lewat bahasa tubuh Severus.

Klimaks pun tidak terasa senikmat biasanya. Masih tetap nikmat, memang. hanya saja agak mengganjal. Hermione tidak meragukan keperkasaan Severus. Pria itu bisa membuatnya berkelonjotan di atas ranjang berulang kali jika ia mau. Tapi tidak kali ini. Yang ditunjukkannya sekarang adalah kepedulian.

Severus membelai rambut Hermione hati-hati, mengusap peluh yang bercucuran di dahi wanita itu sebelum mengecupnya hangat. Ketika Hermione menatap matanya langsung, ia bisa melihat rasa bersalah yang membayang di sepasang mata hitam kelam itu.

"Cukup, Severus. Katakan ada apa denganmu? Aku ingin tahu!"

Ooo000ooo

Saat mendatangi bilik pribadi Hermione, yang ada dalam pikiran Severus hanyalah ingin memastikan kalau kekasihnya aman. Ia perlu menguji seberapa kuat mantra penolak gangguan di pintu masuk bilik Hermione. Melihat sendiri hasilnya, ia menggelengkan kepala. Tidak. Yang seperti ini tidak akan kuat untuk mencegah Cara menerobos masuk. Mantra Hermione sebenarnya tidak buruk. Butuh lima kali usaha bagi Severus untuk mematahkan mantra itu. Tapi ia ragu berapa banyak yang dibutuhkan Cara seandainya wanita iblis itu hendak membunuh Hermione dalam tidurnya.

Severus tak mau mengambil resiko atas keselamatan wanita yang ia cintai. Maka ia pun mengerahkan sihir terkuat yang ia tahu untuk membuat bilik Hermione susah diterobos. Dengan begini Hermione akan aman berada di biliknya sendiri.

Lelah karena kekuatannya terkuras dan banyaknya firasat buruk yang menyumpali kepalanya membuat Severus enggan beranjak. Ia memilih tidur bersama Hermione, memeluk tubuh hangatnya dan meresapi kebersamaan mereka. Untuk sementara ia tak mau berpisah dari wanita berambut keriting lebat itu, mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi di Kamar Kebutuhan malam ini antara dirinya dan Cara. Ia bisa saja kehilangan kekasihnya—satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya saat ini.

Terhanyut dalam buaian paling nyaman bersama Hermione membuat Severus sempat tertidur selama beberapa saat. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tidur ketika Hermione menggeliat dalam dekapannya. Wanita itu terbangun.

Belum ingin melepaskan pelukannya, Severus menghirup wangi shampoo yang menguar dari rambut kekasihnya dan membenamkan hidungnya sambil sesekali mengecup kepala Hermione. Rambut keriting lebat Hermione mengelitiki lubang hidungnya, nyaris membuat Severus bersin.

Ia membalas ucapan selamat pagi Hermione dengan komplain kalau mantra penolak gangguannya terlalu lemah. Tapi ia tak mau menjelaskan apa alasan mengapa ia sampai repot-repot mengganti mantra itu. Ia tak bisa menjelaskannya. Tidak kalau artinya ia harus kehilangan kekasihnya… Karena itulah, alih-alih menjawab, Severus berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Hermione.

Bercinta di pagi hari bukan pilihan yang buruk. Akan bohong rasanya kalau mereka tidak menikmatinya, dan faktanya memang begitu. Mereka sama-sama menikmatinya. Meski begitu, Severus tahu Hermione masih menaruh curiga kepadanya. Benar saja. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan sorot menuduh sambil menuntut diberitahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Cukup, Severus. Katakan ada apa denganmu? Aku ingin tahu!"

"Tidak ada," balas Severus sedingin mungkin. "Tidak ada yang menjadi urusanmu."

Dalam hati kecilnya, Severus merasa sangat bersalah melihat ekspresi terluka di wajah kekasihnya. Apalagi karena dialah pelakunya, orang yang menyebabkan Hermione tersakiti. Ia sendiri pun merasa terluka. Sampai terpaksa harus menyakiti perasaan kekasihnya demi melindungi wanita yang dicintainya itu. Tapi yang dilakukannya ini adalah untuk kebaikan Hermione.

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang salah sedang terjadi," ujar Hermione lirih, suaranya agak bergetar karena menahan tangis. "Sejak kedatangan Cara Mason, tepatnya."

Severus menghindari mata bening Hermione yang sedang berkaca-kaca. Dia tak sanggup menatap wanita itu tanpa teringat kepada apa yang diucapkan Cara semalam. Seandainya Hermione tahu… Tidak. Dia tidak boleh tahu. Ini demi kebaikannya sendiri.

"Kurasa aku harus kembali ke bilikku," ujar Severus, beranjak dari ranjang tanpa memedulikan tatapan memohon kekasihnya. Ia meraih jubahnya yang tersampir di kepala dipan, dan bergegas meninggalkan kamar tidur Hermione.

"Severus, apa kau sudah bosan kepadaku?"

Pertanyaan bernada pedih ini seketika menghentikan langkah Severus, Tangannya mencengkram kuat kenop pintu. Sekujur tubuhnya seolah membeku, termasuk bibirnya yang tak kuasa menjawab. Bukan itu. Tentu bukan itu alasannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir aku bosan kepadamu setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Severus, nadanya menekan dalam-dalam menahan emosi. "Kau tahu betul aku tidak akan datang lagi kepadamu jika aku sudah bosan denganmu. Lebih-lebih menyentuhmu secara intim. Aku bukan pria seperti itu."

Hermione tertawa pahit. Dari suaranya Severus tahu wanita itu sedang menangis. Namun Severus tidak ingin berbalik menghadapinya. Ia memilih untuk tetap membelakangi Hermione. Selama lima tahun berhubungan, baru kali ini ia membuat kekasihnya itu menangis. Ironis, mengingat dulu ia pernah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri, jangan sampai membuat Hermione menangis.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini, apa yang sudah kau lakukan, atau apapun, karena kau tak pernah memberitahuku!" Hermione mengeraskan volume suaranya. Ia gusar, dan punya alasan tepat untuk merasa gusar. "Severus, apa kau tak mempercayaiku? Dari apa yang baru saja terjadi dan sikapmu sekarang ini, aku bisa mengira yang tadi itu bukan bercinta, tapi salam perpisahan!"

Severus berjengit. Sontak ia berbalik, dan mendapati wajah Hermione memerah saking marahnya. Belum pernah ia melihat wanita itu semarah ini.

"Jadi katakan, Severus! Apa kau ingin berpisah dariku?"

Ooo000ooo

Cara menyeringai kecil. Paginya begitu cerah. Belum pernah ia sebugar ini ketika terbangun. Matahari seolah bersinar lebih hangat dari biasanya dan udara pagi terasa lembut membelai kulitnya saat ia membuka jendela biliknya.

Mungkin ini efek positif dari apa yang terjadi semalam. Berduaan bersama Severus Snape memberinya kesempatan untuk menggoyahkan kesetiaan pria itu. Well, nyaris. Sejujurnya Cara tak tahu pasti apakah strategi ini berhasil. Memanipulasi seorang Severus Snape terdengar mustahil.

Sebagai mantan Eradicator, Cara punya kemampuan memanipulasi. Bermain kata-kata demi mempengaruhi pikiran dan perasaan orang lain adalah salah satu keahliannya. Severus Snape sendiri adalah orang yang terkenal sangat disiplin dan punya tataran tinggi dalam pengendalian diri. Itulah yang membuat Cara tidak begitu yakin.

Semalam, Cara melontarkan beberapa pernyataan yang mampu membuat Snape mempertanyakan hubungannya dengan si Granger busuk itu. Pernyataan-pernyataan yang seharusnya berhasil menggiring mereka berdua untuk segera berpisah.

_Cara baru saja berhasil menghindari sabetan pedang dari salah satu Golem yang dihadapinya ketika ia merasakan kehadiran orang lain di Kamar Kebutuhan. __Dari sudut matanya, Cara bisa melihat sosok itu mengenakan jubah hitam-hitam, dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk tahu kalau dia adalah Severus Snape. _

_Menyeringai diam-diam, Cara berusaha keras untuk tetap fokus. Snape datang di waktu yang tepat. Saat di mana Cara bisa memamerkan kekuatannya, sekaligus membuktikan diri sebagai wanita yang lebih baik untuknya ketimbang si kutu buku Granger. _

_Dengan gerakannya yang anggun dan sesuai perhitungan, Cara berputar dan menyarangkan tendangan telak ke ulu hati salah satu Golem yang menyerangnya, membuat lawannya itu jatuh terpental. _

_Saat ini Cara sedang bertarung dengan tiga Golem dan semuanya mengambil wujud Pelahap Maut, berjubah hitam dan mengenakan topeng tengkorak yang menutup sebagian wajah mereka. Di sini Cara memilih untuk melawan dengan tangan kosong. Senjata satu-satunya yang ia punya hanyalah sarung tangan merah darah yang dikenakannya di tangan kiri. _

_Ia berkelit saat salah satu Golem berusaha menusuknya dengan pedang. Penuh percaya diri, Cara menodongkan tangan kirinya. Kedua matanya berubah warna. Menyala merah seperti darah. Seketika itu pula pedang yang sedang digenggam lawannya berubah membara seperti sedang ditempa dalam bara api. Meski Golem tak bisa merasakan sakit, namun ia disetel untuk bereaksi seperti manusia normal. Pedang yang membara itu pun jatuh, menimbulkan suara menggema ke semua penjuru._

_Namun tentu serangan Golem-Golem itu belum berhenti. Masih ada yang berusaha mencambuknya dengan rantai, dan Cara sempat kewalahan menghindarinya. Dua-tiga kali ia terkena lecutan rantai itu di bagian punggung dan perut, meninggalkan bekas merah kebiruan di kulit mulusnya. Cara tidak mengeluh kesakitan. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan rasa sakit. _

_Bahkan ketika salah satu Golem berhasil menghantam rahangnya dan menyebabkan Cara jatuh bergulingan di lantai, wanita itu sama sekali tidak merasa sakit. Hanya gairahnya semakin berkobar. Semangatnya untuk terus bertarung menjadikannya lupa akan kehadiran Snape di sana. Bertarung adalah hidupnya. Ia terlahir untuk menghajar dan dihajar. Cara memang seorang petarung sejati. _

_Terbaring di lantai yang dingin, Cara mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Namun lawan-lawannya tak ingin memberinya kesempatan beristirahat. Untungnya Cara__ berhasil menghindar ketika ada Golem yang hendak menginjak lehernya. Alih-alih melukai Cara, Golem itu malah jatuh terpelanting ketika kaki Cara mengait kakinya. _

_Sambil menghadiahi bogem mentah ke wajah salah satu Golem yang __berusaha mencekiknya, Cara merebut pedang dari tangan lawannya itu. Memutar tubuhnya sekali lagi, pedang itu seolah tahu kemana arah pikiran Cara, dan memenggal kepala lawannya dalam sekali tebas. Golem itu pun roboh setelah kepalanya menggelinding lepas, dan seketika lenyap dari pandangan. Tapi masih ada dua Golem lagi yang harus ia kalahkan._

_Cara membungkukkan badan, tepat sebelum ujung rantai salah satu Golem menampar wajahnya. Kali ini ujung rantai itu berubah menjadi bola besi dengan duri-duri tajam yang mampu melubangi daging. Pastinya akan luar biasa sakit jika bola berduri itu sampai menancap di wajah cantiknya. _

_Kali ini Cara tak mau berlama-lama bermain dengan rantai berujung bola berduri itu. Ia kembali menodongkan tangan kirinya. Sekali lagi kedua matanya menyala merah darah dan mendadak tubuh Golem yang diserangnya itu meledak berkeping-keping. Seisi ruangan pun bergetar diguncang suara dentuman keras. _

"_Well, tinggal satu lagi," ujar Cara datar, menaikkan salah alisnya. _

_Sekarang saatnya memakai sedikit sihir, dan tampaknya Golem yang tersisa di arena pertarungan sependapat. Ia tak memegang senjata apapun selain tongkat sihir. Dari wajah Golem yang tersembunyi di balik topeng setengah tengkorak seharusnya Cara tak bisa menebak mantra apa yang kira-kira akan dilontarkan. Tapi Cara tidak bodoh. Dari pengalamannya, ia tahu satu mantra yang sudah pasti akan dipakai oleh setiap Pelahap Maut. _

"_Avada Kedavra!" raung Golem itu. _

_Seleret sinar hijau terang meluncur dari ujung tongkat sihir sang Golem. Cara menatapnya tenang, hanya mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menciptakan suatu medan energi yang melingkupinya seperti sebuah mangkok bening raksasa. Medan energi itulah yang selalu menyelamatkannya dari kutukan paling tak termaafkan ini, menjadikannya kebal. _

_Sinar hijau itu seketika terpental begitu mengenai permukaan medan energi yang dihasilkan Cara. Alih-alih melukai sasarannya, sinar hijau itu malah berbalik menuju ke arah orang yang melontarkannya. Lawan terakhir Cara pun roboh terkena kutukannya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya menghilang tak terbekas. _

"_Senang melihat pertunjukkannya, Wizard?" tanya Cara tanpa berbalik. Ia menyeringai kecil saat mendengar Snape mendengus. "Harus kubilang akan lebih menyenangkan seandainya kaulah yang jadi lawanku."_

"_Lalu apa, Profesor Mason? Memberimu alasan untuk membunuhku? Tidak terima kasih," ujar Snape dingin. _

_Cara memutar badan, memberikan senyuman paling manisnya. __Sosok Snape yang tegap dan angker tidak membuat Cara gentar. Bahkan meski saat ini pria itu sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, gaya khasnya ketika mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya. _

"_Kenapa, Snape? Kau selalu saja berburuk sangka kepada orang lain. Apa kau tak pernah berpikir kalau alih-alih ingin membunuhmu, aku ingin melakukan hal yang lebih… umm… mengasyikkan denganmu?"_

"_Aku butuh bicara denganmu, Profesor Mason," kata Snape formal, tampak sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan gaya menggoda Cara. "Dan aku menolak bicara denganmu sampai kau mengenakan pakaian yang pantas."_

_Kedua alis Cara terangkat, mata indahnya terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka Severus akan menegurnya seperti ini. Kebanyakan pria akan lebih senang mengobrol dengan wanita berlekuk tubuh indah yang hanya mengenakan bra dan celana mini. Terutama jika tubuh indah itu sedang bermandi keringat yang membuat lekuk-lekuknya semakin jelas di balik secuil penutup auratnya. _

_Tapi seperti yang ia pikir. Snape bukan pria kebanyakan. Dia pria terhormat—atau setidaknya berusaha bersikap seperti layaknya pria terhormat. _

"_Baiklah," ujar Cara enteng. "Tapi aku butuh jubah."_

_Selembar jubah berwarna hitam muncul dari udara kosong. Tampaknya Kamar Kebutuhan benar-benar memahami kebutuhan Cara. Tanpa banyak pikir lagi Cara segera mengenakan jubah itu meski hatinya menggerutu. Tadinya ia merasa seksi dengan pakaian minimnya. Jubah yang menyelubungi tubuhnya rapat-rapat begini jelas bukan seleranya. _

"_Oke. Bicaralah sekarang!" perintah Cara jengkel. Ia tak bisa menggoda Snape dengan busana seperti ini. _

_Sepasang mata kelam Severus menatapnya dalam-dalam, seolah berusaha menenggelamkannya. Namun tak ada kebencian ataupun kemarahan di sana. Ekspresi Snape tetap saja pasif, tak ada emosi. _

"_Pertama. Katakan bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari Arcelia?"_

"_Apa itu penting?" balas Cara menantang. Melihat ekspresi Snape yang berubah seram, ia menggeleng dan mengalah. "Aku punya ba__tu peninggalan seorang penyusup sepertimu. Lebih tepatnya sih, aku mengambil batu itu dari saku jubah jenazahnya setelah memergokinya berhasil menembus Pembatas. Kupikir suatu saat batu itu akan berguna dan voila… di sinilah aku."_

"_Kedua. Apa tujuanmu keluar dari Arcelia?" tanya Severus datar, tak terpengaruh dengan jawaban Cara tadi. Padahal jelas sekali Cara baru saja mengaku kalau ia telah membunuh salah satu kawan Pelahap Mautnya dalam misi ke Arcelia. _

"_Entahlah. Mencari pria untuk ditiduri, mungkin?" balas Cara, menyeringai. Melihat Severus bergeming, ia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku bosan menjadi penjagal, oke? Setelah Lord Carloseus tewas, aku tak punya lagi panutan. Aku seperti anak ayam kehilangan induk. Tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan atau siapa yang harus kuikuti. Bergabung bersama pasukan elit Eradicator adalah pilihan terbaik yang pernah kuambil."_

"_Membuatmu tak ada bedanya dengan penjagal. Prajurit Zion tak lebih dari juru penggal pribadi milik Lord Carloseus. Sedangkan Eradicator hanyalah nama lain dari grup pembunuh bayaran yang disewa Kementerian Sihir untuk membantai Pelahap Maut," tukas Snape, mencemooh._

"_Tentu saja beda. Menjadi Eradicator membuatku tidak asal bunuh, dan aku punya alasan bagus untuk membunuh. Bagaimanapun aku melakukannya demi membela kebenaran dan melindungi masyarakat sihir Britania Raya. Bisa dibilang, sekarang ini aku orang baik-baik."_

_Lagi-lagi Snape mendengus. Cara tahu pria berpenampilan hitam-hitam itu mengganggap jawabannya ini konyol. Tapi asal tahu saja. Itulah yang selama ini diyakini Cara Mason, bahwa dirinya sudah berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik setelah meninggalkan Arcelia. Setidaknya ia tidak lagi membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah seperti saat menjadi Prajurit Zion dulu. Yang dibunuhnya sewaktu menjadi Eradicator hanyalah para Pelahap Maut, dan Pelahap Maut bukanlah orang tak bersalah. Mereka penjahat keji._

"_Terakhir. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"_

"_Kau."_

"_Maaf?"_

"_Kau. Aku menginginkanmu, Snape. Hanya kau yang kuinginkan." Sudut bibir Cara membentuk seulas seringai saat Snape menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Dan sebelum kau menolakku, aku ingin kau mempertimbangkannya dulu. Kau sudah lihat sendiri tadi seberapa kuatnya aku. Kurasa seharusnya kau punya wanita kuat di sisimu, alih-alih wanita yang lemah dan tak berdaya." _

_Cara menggigit ujung lidahnya. Ia ingin sekali melontarkan kalimat yang menjelek-jelekkan Granger. Kutu buku kuno yang tak pandai merawat diri dan __lain sebagainya. Tapi jika itu nanti malah membuat Snape gusar, lebih baik tidak usah diucapkan. _

"_Siapa kau berani-beraninya memutuskan apa yang terbaik untukku?" ujar Snape tajam._

"_Aku mungkin siapa-siapa bagimu, Snape. Tapi aku juga punya masa lalu. Aku wanita dengan masa lalu, sama sepertimu. Atau harus kubilang, nyaris sama. Kita sama-sama rusak. Sejak kanak-kanak, kita dipaksa melalui berbagai macam hal pahit yang tidak dialami anak kecil lainnya. Kelam dan penuh kebencian. Marah kepada semua orang di dunia ini, namun tak bisa berbuat banyak. Sampai pada saatnya ada kesempatan untuk membuktikan diri meski itu di jalan yang salah. Kenyang menyaksikan kekejian dan darah menggenang, yang sebagian besar adalah tertumpah karena kita. Sampai pada akhirnya kita diberi kesempatan kedua untuk berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik."_

"_Tidak. Kita tidak sama, Profesor Mason," balas Snape dengan nada bicara yang jauh lebih dalam dari biasanya. "Aku tidak menyerahkan ibuku sendiri untuk dibunuh dan aku tidak membunuh ayahku sendiri demi bergabung bersama prajurit-prajurit penjagal. Meski demikian, kukira ada banyak orang di dunia ini yang lebih punya persamaan denganmu daripada aku. Kenapa kau harus menginginkan aku?"_

_Cara menatap Snape tajam-tajam. Seandainya tatapan mata bisa membunuh, Severus Snape pasti akan mati seketika. __Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sudah dilalui Cara saat proses seleksi menjadi prajurit Zion. _

_Cara tidak pernah menyerahkan ibunya sendiri untuk dibunuh. Pada waktu seleksi, para prajurit Zion menyiksa ibunya habis-habisan sampai nyaris sekarat sebelum mereka mencampakkan wanita malang itu di hadapan Cara. Seperti makan buah simalakama, memilih ibunya dihabisi sekalian, atau dia sendiri yang dibunuh. Cara tahu betul, seandainya ia mengorbankan nyawanya demi wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu, hidup ibunya tidak akan bertahan lama. Pada akhirnya, ibunya akan mati perlahan dan mengenaskan. _

_Karena itulah, dengan berat hati—nyaris memohon untuk mati bersama-sama ibunya saja—Cara memohon belas kasihan dari prajurit Zion. Setidaknya jangan biarkan ibunya __menderita lebih lama lagi. Menyaksikan salah satu prajurit Zion mengabulkan permohonannya dengan senang hati, dengan cara menginjak kuat-kuat leher ibunya, Cara merasa hidupnya sudah hancur. Seluruh dunianya gelap gulita. Tubuhnya lemas, seolah nyawanya juga ikut terbang menyusul ibunya ke akhirat. _

_Namun penderitaannya belum berakhir sampai di situ. Tak lama berselang, dua orang prajurit Zion mempertemukan Cara dengan ayahnya. Pria itu juga terluka parah dengan bekas-bekas siksaan yang kentara di sekujur tubuhnya. Anehnya, Cara tidak merasa terlalu sedih melihatnya. Pria yang disebutnya sebagai ayah itu tak pernah ada di saat dibutuhkan. Ia lebih suka mabuk-mabukan dan berjudi. Sesekali pulang untuk meminta uang dan memukuli Cara dan ibunya saat tak diberi uang. _

_Yang membuat Cara terkejut adalah saat ia disodori sebilah belati dan diminta untuk mencabut nyawa ayahnya sendiri. Jika ia bisa melakukannya, maka ini akan menjadi pembunuhan perdananya. Cara menolak dan dihadiahi belasan kali cambukan yang membuat kulit punggungnya seolah mengelupas. Sebejat apapun ayahnya, Cara merasa tak akan mampu membunuhnya. Tapi itu sebelum ia diberitahu kalau justru ayahnyalah yang telah menjualnya ke prajurit Zion setelah kalah berjudi. Kemudian ia kembali menjual istrinya sendiri untuk menutupi hutang-hutangnya. _

_Marah. Sangat-sangat marah. Cara tak lagi berpikir panjang saat kembali disodori sebilah belati. Ia sama sekali tak merasa bersalah usai menghujamkan belati itu tepat ke jantung ayahnya. Kepalanya kosong dan tubuhnya serasa hampa. Para prajurit Zion pun mengisi ulang kepala dan tubuhnya dengan segala kebencian dan kemarahan yang bisa mereka kumpulkan. Mereka menjadikan Cara salah satu dari mereka. Manusia yang nyaris kehilangan rasa kemanusiaan. _

"_Kenapa kau harus menginginkan aku?" ulang Snape, membuyarkan lamunan Cara._

"_Setiap melihatmu, aku selalu teringat kepada Lord Carloseus. Penampilan fisik kalian, gerak-gerik kalian, bahkan sampai cara kalian berbicara. Angkuh, arogan, dan mendominasi… " Cara menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. Dia tak boleh terbawa emosi. "Aku selalu setia kepada Lord Carloseus sampai ia menarik nafas terakhirnya. Saat melihatmu, __aku tahu aku harus melakukan hal yang sama kepadamu. Aku seolah melihat Carloseus bangkit kembali ke dunia."_

"_Sayangnya, aku bukan tipe orang yang bersedia menerima pengabdian darimu, Profesor Mason. Aku tidak butuh kesetiaanmu. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah kau jauh-jauh dariku. Jika aku boleh memberi saran, menurutku kau perlu memeriksakan diri ke St Mungo di bagian kejiwaan. Terobsesi terhadap pria yang sudah lama mati dan menganggap pria lain sebagai titisannya jelas menandakan ada yang salah dengan kepalamu."_

"_Menurutmu aku gila?" Kedua mata Cara membelalak. "Tidak, Snape. Aku tidak gila. Aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan, dan aku tahu seribu satu cara untuk membuatmu senang, membuatmu puas..."_

"_Tidak, terima kasih. Hermione sudah melakukan semua itu dengan baik sekali. Dia selalu tahu apa yang kubutuhkan," balas Severus dingin. _

_Alih-alih marah, Cara justru tertawa. "Lucu mendengar kau mengatakan ini. Menurutku malah sebaliknya. Granger tak tahu apa-apa." Selangkah dua langkah, Cara mulai berjalan mendekati Snape.__ "Dan kenapa dia harus tahu? Dia sama sekali berbeda dengan kita. Lahir di keluarga yang harmonis, dia tak tahu seperti apa rasanya dihajar oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri. Granger itu naif. Dia tak akan paham rasanya hidup dalam kebencian dan kemarahan. Dia tak tahu betapa sakitnya harus membunuh demi bertahan hidup. Dia tidak pernah mengalami mimpi buruk dan terngiang teriakan memelas orang-orang yang sudah kita bunuh."_

_Rongga dada Cara seakan terbakar. Tidak bisakah Snape melihat kenyataan ini. Kenyataan bahwa ia dan Granger terlalu jauh berbeda untuk disatukan. Yang satu hitam, yang lainnya putih. Seharusnya mereka saling menghancurkan, alih-alih bersatu dan saling mencintai. Ini konyol. _

"_Katakan, Snape. Sejujurnya, apa kau pernah menjadi dirimu sendiri saat bersama dengannya? Bercerita terus terang tentang apa saja horror yang telah kau lalui di masa lalu. Seperti apa pembunuhan demi pembunuhan yang kau lakukan saat masih mengabdi pada Voldemort. Oh, iya. Jangan bilang kau malu mengakui kepadanya kau pernah memperkosa Muggle dan Darah Lumpur. Ah, tentu saja kau tidak pernah mengatakan semua itu kepada Granger. Kenapa? Karena dia akan seketika mencampakkanmu begitu tahu." _

_Bibir Cara membentuk seulas senyum tipis saat menyadari tubuh Severus gemetar menahan amarah. Tapi ia tidak mau berhenti. Ia harus menyadarkan Snape kalau Granger bukanlah wanita yang tepat untuknya. _

"_Sejak awal Hermione sudah paham apa resiko berhubungan dengan mantan Pelahap Maut. Kalau boleh kubilang, ini sebenarnya bukan urusanmu, Profesor Mason," ujar Severus, menggeram._

"_Oh begitu. Betul juga ya. Karena itulah dia mau-mau saja dijadikan gundik," cibir Cara. Ia terkesiap saat Snape mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan menodongkannya. Kedua mata kelam Snape berkilat-kilat saking gusarnya. _

"_Sekali lagi kau menyebut Hermione dengan sebutan hina itu, aku akan mengirimmu menemui Penjaga Neraka," gertak Snape. Melihat ekspresinya yang seram, Cara tahu Snape tidak main-main. _

"_Silahkan. Lakukan saja sampai puas. Tidak akan ada gunanya karena aku kebal dengan Kutukan-Tak-Termaafkan." Cara balas menatap Snape tanpa rasa takut. "Kau hanya tak ingin mendengar kenyataan menyakitkan ini, Wizard." Sorot mata Cara berubah lembut dan nadanya penuh pengertian, berakting simpatik. "Bayangkan saja. Lima tahun berhubungan seperti suami-istri, tapi tidak juga segera menikah. Tanda tanya besar, eh?''_

_Diam-diam Cara menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi shock Snape. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian wajah Snape kembali mulus tanpa emosi. Semahir apapun pria itu menutupinya, ucapan Cara sudah menamparnya telak. _

"_Mungkin dia malu harus jadi istri mantan Pelahap Maut. Atau dia takut suatu saat kau akan menunjukkan sisi gelapmu. Karena itulah, sebaiknya dia jadi gundikmu saja, kan? Jaga-jaga seandainya ada pria yang lebih baik darimu muncul, well… kalian tak perlu repot-repot bercerai di pengadilan…"_

"_Cukup!" raung Snape, ujung tongkat sihirnya bergetar hebat._

"_Kenapa, Wizard? Takut hipotesaku jadi kenyataan?" Cara tertawa kecil. "Hipotesaku yang selanjutnya adalah kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintai Granger ini. Kau hanya mengira kau mencintainya, Snape. Dia pilihan yang cukup logis di antara sedikit wanita yang cukup berani mendekatimu," cibir Cara, semakin mendekati Snape. _

_Kini wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa senti. Entah karena marah atau benar-benar takut mendengar semua ini, Snape tidak bereaksi. _

"_Aku menyesal kenapa kita tidak bertemu lebih awal, dear Wizard. Seandainya akulah yang lebih dulu bertemu denganmu, kurasa akulah yang akan kau pilih untuk mendampingimu, Kita punya banyak persamaan dan kita bisa mempersatukan semua persamaan itu jika kau mau memberiku kesempatan satu kali saja," bisik Cara di wajah Snape, sebelum dia nekat melumat bibir Snape. _

_Belum sempat ia berlama-lama menikmati bibir tipis itu, Snape menjambak rambutnya dan memaksa wajahnya menjauh. Semua gurat amarah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Muncul rona merah yang mengubah wajah pucat itu menjadi merah padam. Mata hitam itu berkilat-kilat murka, seolah ada api yang berkobar di dalamnya._

_Tak mau terlihat ciut nyali, Cara memasang raut muka pasif. Ia hanya memandangi wajah Snape, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu selanjutnya. Namun Snape tidak memelintir lehernya atau membantingnya ke lantai. Ia hanya melepaskan cengkramannya pada rambut Cara dengan kasar dan membuat Cara jatuh terjengkang. _

_Sambil memandangi Cara yang terbaring di lantai, Severus berujar dingin, "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mendekatiku, kau wanita iblis!" sebelum memutar badannya secara dramatis dan pergi meninggalkan Kamar Kebutuhan, tanpa sadar seringai puas di wajah cantik Cara. _

Ooo000ooo

Hermione merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Severus. Jemarinya membelai dan menelusuri bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh mulai dari dada hingga perut bagian bawah kekasihnya. Sementara bibirnya meluncur, mengecup hangat dada di bagian jantung Severus. Mendengar suara nafas Severus yang sedang tertidur, membuat hati Hermione sedikit tentram.

Pagi ini hampir saja ia kehilangan Severus. Setelah sempat mengancam minta putus, akhirnya ia berhasil membuat pria keras kepala itu mengalah. Severus memang masih ngotot tidak mau memberitahunya apa yang sedang terjadi. Alih-alih memberitahu, ia justru mempersilahkan Hermione menggunakan Legilimency kepadanya. Dengan berat hati, tentu. Severus harus menelan harga dirinya secara pahit demi merelakan pikirannya dijajah.

Tentu Hermione terkejut. Ia tak pernah menyangka Severus akan membiarkannya menginvasi pikirannya. Sebuah kesempatan langka, sekaligus menyadarkan wanita itu kalau Severus benar-benar mempercayainya dan tidak ingin mereka putus hubungan. Pria itu belum pernah tampak serapuh ini.

Sebenarnya Hermione benci dan paling tidak suka menggunakan kelemahan Severus sebagai senjata. Mengancam putus adalah pilihan paling terakhir yang terlintas di pikirannya. Kali ini ia terpaksa menggunakan ketakutan terbesar Severus dalam hidupnya untuk memaksa pria itu berterus-terang, dan diam-diam Hermione merasa sangat bersalah karenanya.

Severus adalah pria yang sangat sensitif terhadap perasaannya. Ia tidak ingin siapapun menyakiti hatinya, dan itulah yang menyebabkan pria itu menutup diri rapat-rapat. Selalu bertindak atas pemikirannya sendiri dan overprotektif kepada sesuatu yang ia anggap penting dalam hidupnya. Slytherin selalu menjaga baik-baik apa yang menjadi miliknya. Begitu kata Severus. Dan bagi pria itu, Hermione adalah miliknya yang berharga. Wajar jika ia berusaha melindungi Hermione, meski dengan cara yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

Setelah melihat sendiri apa yang dialami Severus bersama Cara di Kamar Kebutuhan melalui Legilimency, akhirnya Hermione paham kenapa Severus tidak mau bercerita langsung kepadanya. Pria itu takut Hermione akan bereaksi keras. Semua yang dikatakan Cara memang menohok Hermione telak. Tidak hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Lidah wanita itu memang beracun. Lebih beracun dari Nagini. Entah Cara berguru kepada iblis mana, atau justru dia sendirilah iblisnya.

Hermione memeluk tubuh hangat Severus dan berusaha memejamkan matanya kembali. Usai mengintip kejadian di Kamar Kebutuhan dalam kepala Severus tadi, mereka kembali berdebat hebat, dan usai berdebat, mereka bercinta. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Untungnya mereka berdua sama-sama tidak punya kewajiban mengajar sampai jam ketiga karena mereka langsung jatuh kelelahan di atas ranjang setelah melampiaskan semua emosi mereka.

Mengecup lembut pipi pucat kekasihnya, Hermione merenung. Tentu ia menghargai usaha Severus untuk menjaga perasaannya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa harus diberitahu. Merlin, umurnya sudah dua puluh lima tahun dan Severus masih memperlakukannya seperti anak di bawah umur!

Memangnya ia tidak boleh mempertahankan Severus dengan caranya sendiri jika ada wanita lain yang berusaha merebutnya? Mungkin tidak kalau wanita itu adalah Cara Mason—mantan anggota Eradicator sekaligus mantan prajurit Zion. Jelas sekali kalau wanita yang satu ini sangat berbahaya. Amat sangat berbahaya. Coba lihat apa yang bisa ia lakukan kepada Golem-Golem di Kamar Kebutuhan. Tampaknya Cara sanggup membantai seisi desa tanpa kesulitan, lebih-lebih menghadapi Hermione seorang.

Darah Hermione mendidih saat teringat ciuman panas yang diberikan Cara ke Severus. Ciuman lancang dan tak bermoral! Tak peduli siapapun dia, Eradicator atau Zion, Hermione ingin merobek-robek Cara dengan tangannya sendiri. Jangan panggil dia Gryffindor kalau dia tak punya nyali. Kenekatan Cara membangunkan singa betina dalam diri Hermione. Singa betina yang garang dan buas, yang siap bertarung demi menjaga kehormatannya.

Tunggu saja, Cara. Tunggu saja nanti. Rahang Hermione mengeras dan gigi-giginya menggeletuk menahan amarah. Sebentar lagi wanita jalang itu akan kuberi pelajaran.

**TBC**

_a/n Chapter yang paling sulit ditulis sejauh ini. saya harus bisa memahami emosi Severus, Hermione, dan Cara, karena fanfic ini memakai POV ketiga karakter itu. Fiuh… Saya tahu review yang saya dapat ga banyak-banyak amat. Entah karena fanfic ini terlalu jelek atau membingungkan atau apa. Ga mau munafik, setiap author pasti ingin fanficnya banyak dapat review. Bagaimanapun review dari reader itu adalah vitamin penambah nafsu menulis. Karena itulah, saya sangat menghargai siapapun yang berkenan mereview. Yang mereview, saya doain masuk surga. Amin! ^^_


	6. Confrontation

_**a/n : Terima kasih banyak buat teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview, memasang story alert, dan memfavoritkan cerita ini. **_

_**Terima kasih untuk **__**ficfan91, phoenixeyes22, ambudaff, Oxenstierna-KHLR, Aralea FS, Aiwha Katsushika, Puccahalf dan semua yang sudah memberi saya masukan-masukan berharga dan tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu-persatu. **_

**Sekali lagi fanfic ini DARK. Banyak unsur kekerasan dan seksual di sini. Karena itulah, dianjurkan hanya pembaca berusia 17+ yang boleh membacanya. **

**Ooo000ooo**

**Chapter 6**

**Confrontation**

Hermione tampak mondar-mandir di depan perapian. Sebagaimana yang sudah dijanjikan, sebentar lagi Ginny akan datang menjemputnya. Sore itu mereka akan berbelanja di Diagon Alley. Wanita berambut merah itu bahkan menyebutkan dalam suratnya kalau ia sudah membuat daftar barang saja yang harus mereka beli. Well, untuk hal semacam ini Ginny memang tak main-main, dan Hermione lega tidak salah pilih bala bantuan.

Meski begitu tak bisa disangkal, Hermione tetap merasa gugup. Mencemaskan penampilannya begitu selesai di-_make over_ nanti. Ia tidak ingin terlihat terlalu berlebihan, dengan make-up yang menor dan pakaian ala nyonya besar. Dia juga tidak mau tampil terlalu terbuka, menonjolkan lekuk tubuh yang seharusnya hanya untuk konsumsi Severus seorang.

Orang yang harus ia kalahkan adalah Cara Mason, wanita yang mengkombinasikan kesan seksi dan berbahaya menjadi suatu daya tarik tersendiri. Cara tidak hanya cantik dan bertubuh indah, dia juga misterius. Dalam setiap gayanya berjalan, dia mampu menebar pesona sekaligus menumbuhkan rasa segan.

Karena itulah meski banyak murid laki-laki yang mengidolakannya, mereka tidak berani macam-macam kepada Cara. Otot-otot yang tersembunyi di balik pakaian kulit ketat Cara seolah menyembunyikan ancaman bagi siapapun yang hendak kurang ajar padanya. Hermione benci mengakuinya, tapi dia menaruh sedikit rasa hormat kepada lawannya itu, dan ini membuatnya semakin iri kepada Cara. Akan susah sekali menandingi penampilan wanita yang satu itu

Ia ingin sekali berhenti membandingkan diri dengan Cara, tapi sulit. Bahkan setelah melihat sendiri bagaimana Severus mencampakkan Cara tanpa pikir panjang di Kamar Kebutuhan, Hermione masih saja merasa minder. Oh, dia percaya kepada kekasihnya itu, tentu. Kesetiaan Severus sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi. Yang tidak dipercayai Hermione adalah Cara Mason. Si blonde itu tidak mungkin mundur begitu saja dan pasti akan terus mengejar Severus.

Mengingat ciuman nekat yang diberikan Cara ke bibir Severus membuat Hermione gemas sendiri. Hatinya panas, seolah ingin meledak. Kemarahan dan kecemburuannya belum tuntas, walau sudah ia lampiaskan dalam bentuk bercinta berkali-kali dengan Severus pagi tadi. _Woman on top_. Liar dan tanpa ampun. Nyaris seperti kesetanan. Severus sampai jatuh kelelahan begitu Hermione selesai menungganginya.

Tapi Hermione tak peduli. Ia harus menegaskan kepada pria itu siapa wanita yang memiliki hatinya saat ini. Bukan Cara, tapi dia. Hermione Jean Granger. Satu-satunya. Dan Hermione sudah menyampaikan pesan itu dengan jelas kepada Severus lewat bahasa tubuhnya.

Pagi tadi sebelum mereka berpisah, Hermione masih menunjukkan kecemasan di wajahnya. Ia tidak mau melepas Severus. Bagaimana kalau dia bertemu Cara? Atau lebih parahnya, bagaimana kalau Cara memburunya? Di kastil seluas Hogwarts, apapun bisa terjadi. Banyak ruangan tersembunyi yang nyaris tak terjamah. Bagaimana kalau Cara berhasil memojokkan Severus dan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Waktu itu Severus hanya memutar bola matanya, berkata kalau dia sudah cukup dewasa dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Kekhawatiran Hermione ini tak ada gunanya, karena ia bukan tipe pria yang seketika berpaling kepada wanita lain dalam hitungan detik. Severus meyakinkan Hermione lewat cumbuan panasnya. Saking panas dan asyiknya, mereka berdua sampai-sampai lupa waktu. Tak sadar kalau sudah bercumbu selama nyaris setengah jam dan terlambat mengajar di kelas masing-masing.

Hermione tersenyum kecil mengingat kenangan manis yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu itu. Dia punya kekasih yang luar biasa dan seharusnya ia tak perlu merasa takut akan kehilangan Severus. Jika ia takut dan terancam, maka ini sama saja membiarkan Cara menang mutlak. Hmm, mau bagaimana lagi. Sifat posesif ini memang susah hilang. Semakin Hermione memikirkannya, semakin ia paranoid.

Melirik arlojinya, Hermione mendesah. Ginny terlambat datang. Janjinya dia akan datang pukul empat sore dan sekarang jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat lebih lima menit. Hermione adalah orang yang sangat menghargai waktu. Ia paling benci dengan orang yang teledor dan tidak tepat waktu. Terlambat satu menit baginya sama artinya membuat dosa. Apalagi sampai terlambat lima menit begini. Keterlaluan!

Capek mondar-mandir, Hermione berusaha menenangkan diri. Dalam keadaan banyak pikiran dan kacau seperti ini sedikit anggur bisa menentramkannya. Maka itulah yang dilakukan Hermione. Ia membuka lemari tempatnya menyimpan wine dan memilih apa yang kira-kira cocok diminum saat ini. Chateu Lafite? Tidak. Mouton Rothschild? Hmm.. lain kali saja. Jemarinya berhenti saat menyentuh botol Romanee Conti.

Romanee Conti adalah salah satu dari anggur merah terbaik di dunia. Berasal dari perkebunan anggur paling tradisional di Cote de Nuits di Burgundy, Prancis dan diproduksi secara terbatas dengan kuantitas kecil walau permintaannya sangat besar. Inilah kenapa wine ini sangat mahal.

Bukan itu saja yang membuat Hermione sangat menyukainya. Romanee Conti adalah wine yang ia minum bersama Severus saat merayakan hari jadi mereka empat tahun lalu. Hari jadi mereka yang pertama, tepatnya. Sangat berkesan dan tak terlupakan.

Itu adalah malam di mana Hermione menyerahkan mahkotanya kepada Severus. Malam di mana Severus membuat Hermione menjadi wanita seutuhnya. Wanita yang tak hanya punya daya tarik luar, tapi juga daya tarik dari dalam, yang terpancar seusai Severus berhasil menggalinya dalam satu ronde.

Hermione tak tahu apa itu bercinta sebelum Severus mengenalkannya. Severuslah yang mengajarinya bermain asmara. Membangunkan gairah yang berkobar di tubuh Hermione lewat setiap sentuhan jemarinya. Ialah yang membuka suatu dimensi baru setelah mempersatukan tubuh mereka dalam sebuah orkestra dengan mereka sebagai musisinya. Pria yang mampu mengisi raga Hermione yang dulunya kosong dengan keindahan yang tak bisa dilukiskan.

Setelah itu, mereka minum Romanee Conti untuk menandai kebersamaan berharga mereka di setiap tahun, dan Hermione tidak bisa mengharapkan hari jadi yang lebih istimewa lagi tanpa wine ini.

Menahan pedih yang tiba-tiba hinggap di hatinya, Hermione membuka sumbat botol itu dan menuangkannya ke gelas. Ia sengaja mengisi gelasnya hingga separuhnya saja agar tidak mabuk. Toh ia hanya ingin minum supaya pikirannya lebih rileks. Manis, harum, dan hangat. Ketiga kombinasi yang seketika menjalar mulai dari lidah hingga ke rongga perut Hermione begitu ia meneguknya.

"Hermione? Hermione, apa aku boleh masuk?" Suara Ginny terdengar dari dalam perapian.

"Tentu, Ginny, Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi!"

Hermione meletakkan gelasnya dengan hentakan keras, tak sabaran. Wanita berambut coklat itu pun merogoh saku jubahnya untuk meraih tongkatnya. Ia merapal mantra yang cukup panjang dengan lambaian tongkat rumit sebelum akhirnya Ginny bisa masuk ke bilik pribadinya.

"Apa-apaan tadi? Mantra penolak gangguan yang belum pernah kudengar," komentar Ginny, keningnya berkerut. "Tunggu dulu. Seingatku malah dulunya kau tak pernah memasangi perapian dengan mantra penolak gangguan deh. Siapapun yang hendak masuk ke bilikmu lewat jaringan floo pasti akan kesusahan."

"Memang itu tujuan Severus. Dia err… agak protektif sejak pagi ini," ujar Hermione sembari memasang kembali mantra penolak gangguan di perapiannya. "Yang satu ini adalah yang paling kuat. Sangat menguras tenaga untuk memasangnya."

"Wow. Keren." Ginny tampak tak percaya. "Profesor Snape perhatian sekali kepadamu."

Hermione hanya tersenyum kecil. Usai merapal mantra penolak gangguan, ia merasa sangat lelah. Kedua kakinya yang lemas memaksanya duduk lagi di sofa. Kekuatannya akan pulih sekitar satu jam lagi.

"Dia bisa jadi sangat overprotektif secara diam-diam. Kebiasaan buruknya sih. Kadang aku sampai merasa dia masih menganggapku anak-anak." Lewat isyarat tangannya, Hermione mengajak Ginny bergabung dengannya di sofa. "Kau mau wine, Gin?"

"Masih terlalu sore untuk minum, Mione," ujar Ginny, mengerutkan dahi. Kedua matanya mencermati Hermione dari atas ke bawah. Setelah duduk nyaman di samping kawannya itu, ia berkomentar, "Hm, kau terlihat sedang err.. kacau."

"Yeah." Hermione tersenyum kecut, meraih gelas winenya lagi. "Semalam aku dan Severus bertengkar hebat gara-gara wanita ini. Kami nyaris putus."

"Oh, astaga!" Ginny membekap mulutnya sendiri. Tercengang. "Sampai separah itu?"

"Ya. Sampai separah itu. Wanita ini terang-terangan ingin memiliki Severus dan dia tak ragu menunjukkan niatnya kepadaku. Sepertinya dia ingin berkonfrontasi langsung denganku. Nekat sekali." Hermione mencengkram erat gelas winenya. "Severus memang menolak wanita ini mentah-mentah. Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti khawatir, Ginny. Sudah terlalu lama aku bersabar setiap kali dia merendahkan aku."

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Hermione bangkit dari sofa dan kembali mondar-mandir di depan perapian. Ginny hanya menatapnya dengan sorot ingin tahu.

"Saat ini yang ingin kulakukan adalah keluar mencari wanita itu, lalu menghajarnya karena berani menggoda Severusku! Dia menyebutku gundik dan lemah! Lemah? Akan kutunjukkan seperti apa lemah itu!" Terdorong oleh emosinya, Hermione melemparkan gelas winenya ke dalam perapian, membuat kobarannya semakin membesar.

Sontak Ginny memekik pelan begitu melihat luapan kemarahan Hermione ini. Terdengar suara gelas pecah berkeping-keping diikuti suara api mendesis sebelum kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Wow. Hermione selalu menakutkan jika sedang marah, pikir Ginny keder.

"Kumohon sabar dulu, Mione. Kalaupun kau mau mengamuk dan menghajar seseorang, jangan sampai salah sasaran. Aku… bukan aku loh yang berdosa di sini.." saran Ginny, takut-takut.

"Kau benar, Gin." Sembari menarik nafas panjang berkali-kali, Hermione tercenung menatap kobaran api di perapian. "Maafkan aku. Berbeda dengan Severus, aku tak bisa menahan emosiku. Aku memang ekspresif." Untuk sesaat tampaknya Hermione sudah mulai tenang, namun detik berikutnya Ginny sempat menangkap ekspresi aneh di mata sahabatnya itu.

Mata dibalas mata. Penghinaan dibalas penghinaan. Merendahkan dibalas dengan merendahkan. Hermione sudah menemukan cara untuk membalas perlakuan Cara terhadapnya. Severus tidak akan menyukainya sih. Tapi tetap saja. Ini urusan antar wanita. Pria jauh-jauh deh.

"Hermione. Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau membuatku cemas nih."

"Tidak ada. Hanya sesuatu yang lebih ampuh dari sekawanan burung kenari untuk melawan wanita jalang," ujar Hermione, ekspresinya sudah agak riang. "Ayo kita berangkat sekarang, Gin! Aku sudah tak sabar ingin membeli baju baru, parfum, kosmetik, dan ke salon!"

Ginny menyipitkan kedua matanya, curiga. Kalau saja ia tak kenal Hermione, mungkin ia mengira sahabatnya itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih heboh alih-alih sekedar _make-over_. Namun cepat-cepat ia menyingkirkan kecurigaannya dan beranjak dari sofa. "Oke. Setelah itu jangan lupa traktir aku es krim ya!"

Ooo000ooo

Selama seharian ini mood Severus naik-turun. Pagi tadi, tepatnya setelah rujuk dengan Hermione, moodnya baik. Cerah sekali seperti matahari di musim panas. Ia bahkan hanya memotong dua puluh poin dari murid Gryffindor yang kedapatan sedang menempelkan permen karet di balik pintu kelas Ramuan.

Menjelang siang, moodnya makin buruk. Apalagi ketika makan siang di Aula Besar dan mendapati Hermione tak datang menyusulnya. Kursi di sebelah Severus tetap kosong melompong sampai jam makan siang berakhir. Ekspresi Cara Mason belum pernah terlihat sepuas ini. Dia pasti mengira Severus dan Hermione putus. Inilah yang membuat mood Severus makin parah dan melampiaskannya ke murid-murid Gryffindor yang malang. Tak sengaja bernafas terlalu keras di kelas ramuan saja bisa membuat mereka kehilangan lima puluh poin.

"Severus."

"Albus." Severus menganggukkan kepala hormat. Karena larut dalam lamunannya, ia sampai tak sadar Kepala Sekolah sedang berdiri di depan mejanya. "Ada yang kubantu?"

"Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, aku yang harus bertanya. Ada yang bisa kubantu, Severus?"

Untuk beberapa saat Severus terdiam, mencermati mentornya ini. Ekspresi Dumbledore serius. Kedua mata birunya yang biasanya mengerling usil tiap kali punya ide nyeleneh kini tampak fokus. Dalam keadaan normal, Severus akan merasa terganggu ketika Dumbledore mencampuri urusannya. Namun kali ini tidak. Bagaimana pun ikatan batin di antara mereka bukan lagi antara mentor dan anak didik, melainkan sudah seperti ayah dan anak. Albus Dumbledore seolah tahu kapan Severus sedang bermasalah, dan berusaha hadir untuk membantunya.

"Duduklah Albus." Severus mengayunkan tongkatnya, mengubah kursi kayu di seberang mejanya menjadi kursi empuk berlengan. "Mau minum?"

"Meski rasanya masih terlalu sore untuk minum anggur, kurasa boleh juga," ujar Dumbledore setelah duduk nyaman di kursinya. "Hm, Romanee Conti? Selera yang bagus, Severus. Salah satu wine termahal di dunia Muggle, benar?"

"Untuk alasan sentimental, aku ingin meminumnya sore ini." Severus menuangkan isi botol winenya ke gelas kosong, mengisi sampai setengah gelas, sebelum menyodorkannya ke Dumbledore. "Biasanya aku hanya minum Romanee Conti sekali dalam setahun. Untuk merayakan peristiwa tertentu." Severus sengaja tidak menyebutkan kalau wine istimewa ini adalah minuman wajib pada ulang tahun hari jadiannya dengan Hermione. Dia ingin tetap punya privasi.

"Anggur yang lezat," komentar Dumbledore setelah mencicipinya sedikit. "Dan bukan suatu kebetulan kalau Professor Granger juga memikirkan hal yang sama di saat yang hampir bertepatan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kening Severus berkerut. Salah satu alisnya terangkat.

Dumbledore menghirup aroma harum dan manis yang menguar dari gelas winenya sebelum menjawab. "Aku mencium wangi yang sama ketika Professor Granger berpamitan sore ini. Kelihatannya ia hendak berbelanja bersama Miss Weasley di Diagon Alley, dan sebelum mereka berangkat, kukira Professor Granger juga meminum Romanee Conti, sama sepertimu." Kedua mata Dumbledore kini mengerling jahil. "Menurutku yang bisa satu pikiran dan satu hati begitu hanya _soulmate_."

Sudut bibir Severus berkedut. Nyaris membentuk seulas senyum. Informasi ringan dari Dumbledore ini sedikit mencerahkan suasana hatinya yang tadi mendung. Sebelumnya Severus sempat mengira Hermione masih marah padanya dan ingin menjaga jarak dulu usai mereka bertengkar. Tapi rupanya wanita berambut lebat itu sedang pergi berbelanja. Baguslah. Berarti prasangka buruknya ini salah.

"Dasar mak comblang," gerutu Severus, menyembunyikan rasa gembiranya dalam-dalam.

Dumbledore hanya terkekeh pelan. "Aku tak suka melihatmu murung dan menyendiri sambil berpikiran buruk tentang kekasihmu sendiri, Severus. Jujur, sebaiknya malah kau yang harus mengantar Hermione berbelanja. Bukannya Miss Weasley."

"Kalau Hermione tidak mengajakku, itu artinya dia sedang merencanakan sebuah kejutan, Albus," balas Severus datar. Ah, tentu saja. Siapa tahu Hermione punya kejutan menyenangkan untuknya. Mungkin selembar _lingerie_ baru? Severus selalu suka merobeknya dari tubuh indah Hermione. Itu tak pernah gagal membuatnya terangsang.

"Mungkin." Lagi-lagi mata Dumbledore mengerling, seolah tahu pikiran nakal yang baru saja terlintas di kepala Severus. Kontan Severus menatapnya sebal. "Atau mungkin… kejutan itu bukan hanya untukmu, Severus."

"Sekali lagi. Apa maksudmu?" Mata Severus menyipit. Ia meletakkan gelas winenya dan menatap pria berjanggut putih itu tajam-tajam.

"Aku tahu Hermione tak merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Professor Mason di sini, dan tampaknya Professor Mason sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah sekali. Hmm, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, mungkin? Tentang objek yang menyebabkan kedua wanita cantik ini bentrok?"

"Kalau sudah tahu, jangan pura-pura tak tahu, Albus," geram Severus. "Aku yakin kau sudah punya jawabannya. Aku juga yakin kau pun tahu siapa jati diri Cara Mason."

"Seperti yang kau bilang, Severus, aku tak perlu menjawab sesuatu yang jawabannya sudah kau ketahui," ujar Dumbledore bijak. Ia meletakkan gelas winenya, kemudian memilin jenggot putihnya.

"Meski begitu kau tetap menerima wanita itu mengajar di sini?" Severus tak bisa menyembunyikan nada menuduh dalam ucapanya.

Dumbledore tidak langsung menjawab. Alih-alih, dia mencabut tongkatnya dari dalam saku jubahnya dan memantrai pintu kantor Severus dengan mantra kedap suara. Diskusi ini tidak boleh sampai didengar orang lain.

"Ya." Dumbledore mengangkat telapak tangannya saat melihat Severus hendak protes. "Aku melakukannya karena aku punya alasanku sendiri, anakku. Dan percayalah Cara Mason bukanlah seperti apa yang kita kira. Dia bukan orang jahat. Tidak lagi. Yang sudah terjadi, terjadilah."

"Dia pembunuh, Albus. Tukang jagal. Baik di Arcelia maupun di Inggris, dia masih suka mencabut nyawa."

"Aku tidak akan menyangkalnya, Severus. Tapi dalam menilai seseorang, kau juga harus melihat prinsip sebab dan akibat. Apa yang menyebabkan Cara Mason menjadi seperti itu. Prajurit Zion bukan sebuah pilihan, Severus. Itu adalah sebuah paksaan, dan dia sudah melalui banyak sekali penderitaan sebelum kemanusiaannya dihancurkan. Cinta seolah sudah terhapus dari kamusnya. Tapi keajaiban terjadi dan dia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali menjadi manusia lagi, walau tidak seutuhnya. Ketika ia menjadi anggota Eradicator, ia mulai menunjukkan welas asih dengan hanya membunuh Pelahap Maut yang betul-betul terbukti bersalah dan melawan saat hendak ditangkap. Sebagai Eradicator, reputasi Cara termasuk yang paling bersih."

"Berhenti main teka-teki, Albus! Aku ingin kau memberitahuku apa sebenarnya yang kau bicarakan ini!"

Dumbledore menghadapi kemarahan Severus dengan sangat tenang. Ia mengambil gelas winenya lagi, menyesap isinya, lalu memejamkan mata sambil mencecap rasa manis anggur yang tertinggal di lidahnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum menjawab, "Semua ada waktunya. Aku takut aku tak bisa memberitahumu sekarang, Severus."

Severus mengumpat pelan, menggemeretakkan gigi-giginya saking kesalnya. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia ini 'orang baik'?"

"Aku menggunakan metode yang sama seperti saat aku menerimamu dulu, Severus. Dengan Legilimency." jelas Dumbledore perlahan. Severus terdiam. Rahangnya mengeras. Dia tidak suka dibandingkan dengan Cara. "Dan kalau kau masih belum percaya, Fawkes sudah menguji Cara. Menurut Fawkes, Cara sudah tidak seganas dulu. Dia sudah berubah. Kurang lebih."

"Apa kau juga menyuruh wanita itu memakai Topi Seleksi sekalian?" ucap Severus sarkas, sembari meneguk winenya.

"Oh ya. Tentu saja," balas Dumbledore serius, membuat Severus tersedak dan batuk-batuk karena kaget. "Ternyata dia seorang Slytherin sejati. Sepertimu."

Dumbledore memperbaiki letak kacamata bulan-separuhnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku juga tidak suka membandingkan Cara Mason denganmu, Severus. Karena kalian berbeda. Tapi jika ini bisa membuka pikiranmu, anakku, maka akan kulakukan.

"Cara tidak menjadi prajurit Zion dengan kesadarannya sendiri. Di umurnya yang baru sepuluh tahun dia diculik dan dipaksa menjalani seleksi keji untuk menjadi seorang penjagal tanpa hati nurani. Dia melakukan pembunuhan perdananya sewaktu berusia sepuluh tahun dan korbannya adalah ayahnya sendiri. Itupun di bawah ancaman kalau dialah yang akan dibunuh seandainya tidak lulus seleksi. Sedangkan kau, Severus Snape, kita tahu sendiri seperti apa. Jika kau saja bisa berubah dan aku mau memberi kesempatan untuk mempercayaimu, kenapa Cara tidak boleh?"

Rongga dada Severus bergolak. Dia benci membenarkan fakta yang disodorkan Dumbledore. Severus menjadi Pelahap Maut saat usianya sudah akil baliq dan itupun atas kemauannya sendiri tanpa ancaman pembunuhan. Cara tidak seberuntung itu.

"Apa yang membuat Cara berubah, Dumbledore? Apa?" tanya Severus dengan suara tercekat.

Kepalanya dipenuhi kilasan-kilasan mengerikan. Kenangan saat ia masih menjadi Pelahap Maut. Pembunuhan, pemerkosaan, pembantaian massal, dan banyak lagi horor di mana ia terlibat di dalamnya sebagai sang pelaku. Banyak kejahatan yang ia lakukan demi mengklaim kekuasaan dan kekuatan atas nama Pangeran Kegelapan. Titik balik Severus adalah saat satu-satunya cinta dalam hidupnya tewas di tangan Lord Voldemort. Andai saja Lily tidak terbunuh, bisa jadi Severus akan tetap berkubang di lembah hitam. Bahkan mungkin hidupnya akan semakin pahit dan kelam.

Bisa dibilang sejujurnya masa lalu Severus tak lebih baik dari Cara. Namun dengan pengorbanan yang sudah ia lalui selama puluhan tahun mengabdi menjadi mata-mata, disiksa habis-habisan secara mental dan fisik sampai nyaris mati berkali-kali oleh Voldemort, ditambah dengan menerima semua kebencian dan kecurigaan dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya, serta dikucilkan dari pergaulan di mana pun kakinya berpijak, Severus merasa kejahatan masa lalunya telah tertebus.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Cara? Apa yang membuat wanita itu menebus kejahatannya? Apa yang membuat wanita sekejam itu bisa kembali manusiawi?

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, Severus. Semua jawaban akan datang pada waktunya. Saat ini yang bisa kukatakan adalah cinta itu bisa mengubah segalanya. Bahkan hal yang paling mustahil sekalipun. Cinta adalah kekuatan yang lebih dahsyat daripada sihir manapun."

Severus menyipitkan kedua matanya, menahan geram. Untung saja tidak pemukul Bludger di dekat sini. Kalau ada, bisa jadi dia sudah menempeleng Albus karena memberi jawaban berbelit-belit.

"Dan karena itulah, kau tak perlu takut mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepada Professor Granger."

"Aku… Setelah apa yang kulalui selama menjadi Pelahap Maut, aku tak yakin aku masih punya perasaan itu, Albus. Dan lagi, apa yang kurasakan tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah Hermione. Asalkan dia senang dan masih bersedia berhubungan denganku, bagiku sudah cukup. Tidak usah membalas perasaanku tidak apa-apa, asal dia tidak pergi meninggalkanku. Seperti… Seperti Lily…" Severus mengucapkan ini dengan penuh perjuangan. Ia tidak suka terlihat lemah, dan fakta kalau ia lemah karena cintanya yang dalam kepada Hermione membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Aku tidak setuju denganmu, Severus. Bagiku, cinta bukanlah kelemahan. Cinta adalah kekuatan. Kau bisa bertahan sejauh ini karena cinta. Cinta membuatmu ingin melindungi orang yang kau sayangi dengan segala daya upaya. Cinta bisa membuat orang melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terduga. Cinta bisa membuat orang tegar karena ikatan emosi yang mereka bagi dengan kekasih mereka. Jangan remehkan kekuatan cinta, anakku." Dumbledore menatap Severus dengan mata birunya yang bening. "Lagipula, cinta macam apa itu, jika hari ini cinta dan besok tidak? Kau harus berhenti berpikir Hermione akan meninggalkanmu suatu hari nanti."

"Entahlah, Albus. Kadang aku merasa apa yang kualami bersama Hermione adalah mimpi. Mimpi yang seharusnya terlarang bagiku. Dia berhak mendapat pria yang lebih dariku. Yang lebih tampan, lebih muda, dan tidak punya masa lalu sekelam masa laluku. Seandainya, Hermione meninggalkan aku demi pria yang lebih baik, kupikir aku tidak boleh sakit hati. Asalkan dia bahagia, a—aku harus ikut bahagia."

Severus tahu nada bicaranya terdengar pahit dan menyedihkan. Ditambah lagi, ia tak sepenuhnya jujur. Tidak mungkin ia akan begitu saja melepaskan Hermione demi pria lain, meski pria itu lebih baik darinya berkali-kali lipat. Mustahil Severus tidak akan sakit hati seandainya Hermione meninggalkannya. Justru sebaliknya, hidupnya akan terasa gelap gulita. Tak pernah sama lagi tanpa kehadiran kekasihnya itu.

Severus menunduk, wajahnya muram. Ucapan Cara di Kamar Kebutuhan masih terngiang di telinganya. Semua kalimat-kalimat tajam yang dilontarkan wanita itu persis sama seperti apa yang diam-diam ditakutkan Severus selama ini. Tentang Hermione akan meninggalkannya suatu hari nanti, tentang kenapa Hermione belum ingin menikah dengannya, dan tentang masa lalunya sebagai Pelahap Maut yang memalukan. Tak bisa dipungkiri, semua ini membuatnya gundah dan gelisah.

"Jangan biarkan apa yang diyakini orang lain tentangmu sampai mempengaruhimu, anakku. Di luar sana, banyak sekali orang yang mengawasi kalian sembari menunggu kapan Hermione akan menyadari ia sudah membuat kesalahan besar karena mau menjadi kekasihmu. Tapi itu orang lain, bukan kalian. Orang lain tidak mengalami apa yang kalian berdua alami. Mereka boleh saja berprasangka macam-macam, meski kenyataan berkata lain. Yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan kalian sendiri. Asal kalian berdua bahagia, orang lain mau berkata apa, silahkan saja."

Albus Dumbledore menggeleng melihat ekspresi Severus yang masih belum yakin. "Severus, aku mengenal kau dan Miss Granger sejak kalian masih berusia sebelas tahun. Aku tahu betul seperti apa karakter kalian. Kalian sama-sama keras kepala. Sama-sama takut terluka. Kau takut terluka mengakui kau mencintai Miss Granger. Kau takut membiarkan cintamu terlalu dalam dan hatimu akan hancur lebur andai suatu hari kalian berpisah, entah karena maut atau karena pria lain yang kau pikir lebih baik darimu. Di sisi lain, Miss Granger juga takut kehilanganmu. Dia takut kau berpikiran sama tentang hal ini. Dia takut suatu hari nanti kau akan sadar kalau kau bukan pria yang pantas baginya, lalu pergi meninggalkannya demi sesuatu yang dinamakan 'kebaikan bersama'."

"Ini salah, Severus. Salah dan tidak adil. Cinta tidak seharusnya dibayangi rasa takut begini. Jika kalian bisa melihat jauh lebih dalam lagi, jauh melewati ketakutan kalian, kupikir kalian pasti mampu mengetahui seberapa besar kekuatan cinta kalian. Karena bagaimanapun juga, batin kalian terhubung. Kalian adalah suatu kesatuan. Kalian saling memiliki satu sama lain. Jangan biarkan orang lain merusak keindahan yang kalian miliki ini, anakku."

"Saat ini, yang sebaiknya kau lakukan adalah mempercayai kekasihmu. Sama seperti aku percaya kalau Romanee Conti ini punya arti lebih ketimbang sekedar wine bagi kalian berdua. Benar?" Dumbledore mengangkat gelasnya yang masih terisi seperempatnya, mengajak Severus bersulang.

Sambil menyuguhkan senyum tipisnya yang langka, Severus pun ikut mengangkat gelas winenya. Ucapan mentornya ikut meresap ke dalam hatinya, menentramkannya, bersama setiap tetes Romanee Conti yang mengalir di kerongkongannya.

Ooo000ooo

Malam ini Aula Besar terlihat membosankan bagi Cara. Tak ada Snape, objek curi-curi pandangnya, dan tak ada Granger, objek untuk diintimidasi. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan kedua sejoli itu, Cara tidak tahu. Semoga saja dugaannya benar. Mereka sudah berpisah karena masing-masing menyadari mereka tidak pantas berhubungan. Andaikan memang benar, maka tinggal tunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mendekati Snape. Cara akan lebih leluasa menggaet pria berpenampilan hitam-hitam itu tanpa kehadiran si wanita rambut semak di dekatnya.

Menghela nafas, Cara mulai menyendok selada buahnya. Ia sedang tak nafsu makan, dan semakin tak nafsu makan saja saat melihat lirikan-lirikan nakal dari beberapa murid laki-laki kelas tujuh. Satu di antaranya bahkan berani-berani mengerling kepadanya. Cara mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan menyuguhkan seulas seringai yang seharusnya cukup sangar karena mampu membuat murid itu gemetar ketakutan. Lihat saja besok di kelas, batin Cara, puas dengan reaksi ini.

Dalam hal menakuti murid-murid, bisa dibilang Cara belajar banyak dari Snape. Pria itu adalah enigma. Aneh, tapi menarik. Tatapan matanya yang tajam lebih komunikatif ketimbang bibirnya yang seksi. Snape tak butuh membuka mulut saat ia ingin menggertak. Ia hanya melotot dan sasarannya sudah ciut nyali dengan sendirinya. Wow. Cara kagum dibuatnya. Tak terbayang seperti apa rasanya jika mata hitam itu menatapnya dengan gairah, alih-alih marah. Untuk yang satu itu sepertinya Cara masih harus bekerja keras.

Pintu masuk untuk staf terbuka dan Snape muncul seorang diri. Terang-terangan, Cara mencermati Severus dari atas ke bawah, tak peduli raut mendung di wajah pria itu. Ketika mereka saling pandang, Cara sengaja merekahkan bibirnya, seolah menawari Snape untuk melumatnya. Ekspresi Snape berubah tak terbaca, meski kedua matanya berkilat-kilat murka. Diam-diam Cara tertawa dalam hati. Well, ini dia. Satu-satunya hiburan terasyik yang ada di Hogwarts—membuat Snape kesal.

Snape tampak makin uring-uringan begitu mendapati kursi favorit si Granger kosong dan wanita itu tak tampak batang hidungnya di Aula Besar. Cara merasakan ada luapan emosi yang menderanya. Takut dan putus asa. Berita bagus, pikir Cara. Berarti memang benar mereka sudah berpisah. Snape dan Granger sudah bukan pasangan kekasih lagi.

Seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Cara, Snape menoleh ke arahnya. Pria itu tak mengatakan apapun, namun kobaran api di matanya cukup menakutkan. Dari matanya saja Cara sudah bisa menafsirkan kalau Snape ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Cara ingat Snape adalah seorang Legilimens. Karena itulah, alih-alih memutus kontak mata, Cara justru menciptakan imajinasi panas di kepalanya. Hal-hal nakal apa saja yang ingin dilakukannya kepada Snape ketika mereka hanya berduaan dan tanpa busana. Ia ingin Snape melihatnya.

Sontak Snape berjengit. Gusar bukan main. Bibir tipisnya melontarkan umpatan keras yang membuat McGonagall sampai menegurnya. Dumbledore hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ketika pria berjanggut putih itu bertatapan mata dengan Cara, sekali lagi ia menggeleng. Ekspresinya prihatin. Tetapi Cara tidak merasa bersalah. Kenapa tidak? Ini tidak seperti ia sedang menggauli Snape di muka umum, kan? Salah sendiri ia bisa membaca pikiran.

Pintu Aula Besar terbuka lebar diiringi suara-suara bernada kaget. Cara memutar bola matanya. Ada apa lagi sih? Detik berikutnya ia tertegun. Di ambang pintu Aula Besar berdiri Hermione Granger. Bukan. Tidak mungkin wanita yang ada di sana itu Hermione Granger. Si Granger itu berambut keriting lebat seperti semak belukar di padang Sabana. Bukannya keriting bergelombang besar-besar dan terurai hingga sepinggang seperti air terjun berwarna coklat keemasan begini. Dengan gaya berjalannya yang anggun tapi mantap, rambut keriting itu berayun-ayun berirama. Membuat mata siapapun takjub.

Bukan hanya dari rambutnya saja yang menarik perhatian. Pakaian Granger juga membuat Cara sampai menggigit lidahnya karena tidak ingin ketahuan mengumpat di depan orang banyak.

Malam ini Granger mengenakan jubah kaftan putih khas penyihir wanita era modern. Bagian dadanya dihiasi bordir cantik dengan taburan batu safir. Bagian bawah roknya terseret seperti ekor, namun justru itu yang membuat jubah itu sensasional. Granger tidak mengancingkan dua kancing teratas jubahnya, seolah sengaja memamerkan korset hitam yang mengintip dari celah yang terbuka. Oke. Jadi ternyata dia punya dada yang bagus dan pinggang yang ramping. Lalu kenapa? geram Cara, merasa tersaingi.

Tanpa sadar, Cara bangkit dari kursinya, terdorong oleh instingnya yang mengatakan Granger sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Fokus mata coklat Granger belum pernah berpindah sejak ia masuk ke Aula Besar. Ia memfokuskan perhatiannya ke Cara, dan tampaknya wanita itu puas melihat Cara jengkel bukan main. Ia tak peduli seisi ruangan sedang memperhatikan perubahan penampilannya yang menakjubkan.

"Jadi kau ini apa, Granger? Bebek buruk rupa yang berubah menjadi angsa?" ledek Cara setelah mereka berdua berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Hanya ada meja makan panjang yang menghalangi mereka.

Alih-alih menjawab, Granger justru melepaskan salah satu sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam yang sedang ia kenakan. Sarung tangan yang sebelah kiri tepatnya. Cara menatap dengan rasa ingin tahu. Kedua matanya menyipit. Tidak. Tidak mungkin si keriting semak ini berani…

Namun belum sempat Cara berpikir lebih jauh lagi, mendadak sarung tangan kulit itu melayang ke wajahnya, menampar pipinya dengan suara keras. Tampaknya Granger memang berniat menampar wajah Cara sekeras mungkin di hadapan ratusan pasang mata. Tidak sakit sih, karena kekuatan sarung tangan kulit itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan tangan manusia. Tapi rasa malunya itu yang luar biasa. Rupanya Granger sengaja ingin mempermalukan Cara.

Saat Cara mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru Aula Besar, yang didapatinya adalah ekspresi-ekspresi terpana karena shock. Tak seberapa lama kemudian, Aula Besar yang tadinya hening dipenuhi suara bisik-bisik yang makin lama terdengar mirip suara dengung lebah. Baik murid-murid maupun staf pengajar saling berbisik satu sama lain. Yang berdiam diri meski masih tampak tercengang hanya Albus Dumbledore dan Severus Snape.

Cara memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat menahan malu. Kedua pipinya memanas dan pastinya sudah dihiasi rona merah, sebelum kemudian wajahnya berubah merah padam karena geram. Ia tak pernah dipermalukan seperti ini.

"Cara Mason, aku menantangmu berduel! Satu lawan satu!" ujar Hermione Granger lantang. Dengan tangan bergetar menahan marah, ia melemparkan sarung tangan itu ke piring Cara yang masih kosong.

Kedua tinju Cara mengepal kuat-kuat. Dia tahu betul apa maksud Granger dengan semua ini. Biar bagaimana pun, Cara adalah mantan prajurit. Dia masih memegang Kode Ksatria, dan seperti yang tertulis di Kode Ksatria, inilah prosedur para ksatria berduel, dengan cara melempar sarung tangan di hadapan calon lawannya. Jika si calon lawan memungut sarung tangan itu, berarti ia menerima tantangannya.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang akan kau hadapi, Granger," tukas Cara, membelalakkan kedua mata indahnya, berusaha menggertak. Namun airmuka Granger tidak berubah. Masih tetap garang dan berani. "Baik. Aku terima!" Cara menyambar sarung tangan kulit itu dari atas piringnya.

"Tiga hari lagi. Di Arena yang ada di Kementerian," balas Granger, belum memutus kontak matanya dari mata Cara. "Jika aku berhasil mengalahkanmu, maka kau harus berhenti mendekati Severus! Kau akan menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dan tak boleh berpikir untuk menancapkan cakarmu ke tubuhnya! Sama sekali!"

Mata biru Cara melotot tajam. "Dan jika aku menang, Granger, aku juga boleh meminta hal yang sama darimu."

Tak ada keraguan, hanya ada tekat. Itulah yang ditangkap Cara ketika Granger menjawab lugas. "Setuju."

**TBC**

**Review, if you must**

**a.n. Tolong jangan mereview dengan kata-kata yang meminta saya mengupdate kilat. Man, saya ini manusia biasa dengan kemampuan yang terbatas. Bukan super author. Mohon maklumnya please. Saya hanya bisa mengupdate setiap satu-dua minggu sekali karena kesibukan di dunia nyata. Tahu sendiri gimana kerasnya dunia kerja yang berangkat pagi dan pulang malam. **

**K****alau anda saja bisa meminta saya mengupdate kilat, maka saya juga bisa meminta review yang berbobot kalau begitu. Sejauh ini review yang saya dapat belum bisa dibilang memuaskan, meski story traffic bisa dianggap lumayan tinggi. Tapi saya ga akan menuntut banyak. Cuma minta pengertiannya aja dan kesabarannya menunggu update-an. I love you, my reader. Really I do. And I just hope you feel the same way about me. Be patient for a little longer and bear with me. **


	7. Possessionless

_**a/n : Terima kasih banyak buat teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview, memasang story alert, dan memfavoritkan cerita ini. **_

_**Terima kasih untuk **__**phoenixeyes22, Oxenstierna-KHLR, Aralea FS, linaaput, hannadimsr, Nailily,Hime Mitsuki dan semua yang sudah memberi saya masukan-masukan berharga dan tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu-persatu. **_

**Sekali lagi fanfic ini DARK. Banyak unsur kekerasan dan seksual di sini. Karena itulah, dianjurkan hanya pembaca berusia 17+ yang boleh membacanya. **

**Chapter 7**

**Possessionless**

_Berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Di __bawah Bintang. Di atas Malaikat. Di mana seluruh Arcelia tersimpan di dalamnya._

Kening Hermione berkerut-kerut. Ia sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya, membaca ulang perkamen yang memuat secuil informasi mengenai Arcelia ketika menemukan tiga kalimat itu muncul secara misterius di bagian paling bawah perkamen. Aneh, memang. Tapi di dunia sihir tidak pernah ada kata aneh. Dari yang diketahui Hermione, beberapa buku kuno yang dilindungi oleh proteksi magis sengaja menyembunyikan rahasia penting di dalamnya dari mata pembacanya, kecuali untuk orang-orang yang istimewa.

Jadi apakah perkamen ini menganggapku sebagai orang istimewa? pikir Hermione penasaran. Bisa jadi. Apalagi karena perkamen ini sebenarnya bukan perkamen biasa. Setidaknya begitulah dugaan Hermione mengingat bagaimana ia menemukan perkamen itu beberapa bulan lalu di perpustakaan Hogwarts. Muncul tiba-tiba dari udara kosong dan terbang ke arah Hermione, sebelum kemudian jatuh ke pangkuan wanita itu. Entah apa maksudnya.

Ketika itu Hermione hanya bengong. Tidak semua buku di perpustakaan Hogwarts bertingkah seperti itu. Pada umumnya sih buku-buku di Hogwarts 'hanya' menjerit ketika halamannya dibuka. Ada juga yang berusaha mengigit tangan orang yang hendak mengambilnya dari rak. Yang lebih parah lagi, ada buku yang kabur dan terbang ke langit-langit perpustakaan sehingga membuat pembacanya kesusahan. Well, intinya buku-buku di dunia sihir berbeda dengan buku di dunia Muggle. Buku di dunia sihir normalnya seperti punya pikirannya sendiri dan menuntut perlakuan khusus dari pemiliknya.

Secarik perkamen itu lusuh dan menguning, hanya seukuran telapak tangan. Namun cukup informatif. Hermione menemukan sedikit pengetahuan penting yang membuatnya tertarik kepada Arcelia. Mengenai Peti Orpheus yang katanya menyimpan kekuatan sihir paling murni, mengenai kekuatan alam gaib yang menyelubungi negeri itu, dan lain sebagainya. Sayang, perkamen itu tidak bisa menuntaskan dahaganya. Bahkan membuat Hermione semakin haus dan haus saja.

Sebagaimana yang diketahui segelintir orang di dunia Sihir, Arcelia adalah negeri antara ada dan tiada. Ada yang menyebutnya sebagai Atlantisnya dunia sihir, karena mereka yakin negeri itu pada awalnya sama seperti negeri-negeri lain yang nyata dan berwujud, sebelum akhirnya menghilang tanpa bekas dari peta. Ada juga yang menyamakan Arcelia dengan Segitiga Bermuda. Itu dikarenakan ada sebuah mitos mengatakan barang siapa yang berani menerobos masuk Arcelia tidak akan bisa lagi keluar selamanya.

Semua itu membuat apapun yang berbau Arcelia menjadi tak ternilai harganya. Itu pula yang menyebabkan kedua mata Hermione bersinar girang saat menyadari isi perkamen tersebut. Perkamen yang ditemukannya ini—atau sebaliknya, perkamen itu yang justru menemukan Hermione—adalah barang yang sangat berharga.

Liburan musim panas yang seharusnya dimanfaatkan untuk bersantai dan berekreasi malah ia habiskan di perpustakaan. Perpustakaan Hogwarts, perpustakaan London, dan perpustakaan Kementerian, bergantian ia secara bergilir. Berpikir ia harus secepatnya menuntaskan apa misteri yang terkandung di dalam perkamen itu.

Seperti luapan air bah. Perumpamaan yang cocok untuk menggambarkan antusiasme Hermione. Hermione belum pernah merasa begitu bersemangat memecahkan rune yang tertulis di dalam perkamen itu. Setiap kata yang berhasil ia temukan artinya semakin memacunya untuk terus dan terus menguak apa makna yang tersembunyi. Perkamen misterius itu seolah menantangnya, dan Hermione merasa wajib untuk mengalahkannya. Hingga beberapa bulan kemudian akhirnya semua rune yang tertulis di perkamen itu nyaris selesai ia terjemahkan.

Dari apa yang ditangkap Hermione, pada bagian akhir perkamen disebutkan bahwa ada sebuah harta yang tak ternilai harganya bagi masyarakat Arcelia. Harta yang punya kekuatan magis luar biasa dan juga merupakan sebuah kunci yang mampu menuntun siapapun pemiliknya untuk menemukan Peti Orpheus. Dan letak harta karun itu disamarkan dalam empat kalimat teka-teki tadi. Berada di tempat yang seharusnya.

_Berada di tempat yang seharusnya. __Di bawah Bintang. Di atas Malaikat. Di mana seluruh Arcelia tersimpan di dalamnya._

Baiklah… Coba kita telaah satu-persatu dan perlahan saja, batin Hermione. Pertama, kira-kira seperti apa harta yang disebut tak ternilai harganya ini? Harta yang bisa menyimpan seisi Arcelia di dalamnya? Hm, kalau dilihat dari kalimatnya, Hermione menyimpulkan bahwa yang dimaksud sebagai harta di sini bukan gunung emas atau semacamnya. Ini hanya semacam ungkapan.

Tapi apa?

Mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya, Hermione berpikir.

Jika harta di sini adalah sebuah ungkapan. Benda yang tak berwujud. Maka baginya tak ada yang lebih berharga di dunia ini selain ilmu pengetahuan. Dengan ilmu pengetahuan, manusia bisa menemukan berbagai macam hal. Bagaimana cara mengolah sinar matahari menjadi sumber energi. Bagaimana merakit sebuah alat transportasi. Bagaimana cara menyusun bangunan pencakar langit. Bagaimana cara mengobati penyakit-penyakit ganas. Jelas ilmu pengetahuan lebih berharga ketimbang emas.

Oke. Mungkin kita bisa anggap harta yang dimaksud di sini adalah ilmu pengetahuan. Ilmu pengetahuan mengenai Arcelia, begitulah. Bisa jadi memuat banyak hal mengenai negeri misterius itu. Seluk-beluknya. Termasuk juga rahasia terdalamnya. Hm, menarik juga.

Lalu jika benar yang dimaksud harta di sini adalah ilmu pengetahuan, maka di mana kira-kira harta itu akan di simpan? Pastinya dia akan berwujud sebuah tulisan atau lembaran-lembaran perkamen atau buku. Ya, buku. Pasti berbentuk buku. Semua ilmu pengetahuan berharga sudah tentu dicatat dalam sebuah buku. Buku adalah sumber ilmu pengetahuan. Dengan demikian bisa dibilang buku adalah harta tak ternilai harganya. Bukan fisiknya. Tapi isi yang termuat di dalamnya.

_Berada di tempat yang seharusnya._

Buku. Jadi jawabannya adalah buku. Lalu jika dikatakan buku itu berada di tempat yang seharusnya maka ini berarti… umm… rak buku? Atau… atau perpustakaan? Ya! Perpustakaan! Tempat di mana terdapat banyak buku dan semuanya itu tersusun di rak-rak.

Hermione hampir melompat dari kursinya saking semangatnya. Dia belum yakin seratus persen, tapi sepertinya kesimpulan yang diambilnya ini cukup masuk akal. Sekarang ia hanya tinggal mencari di mana kira-kira perpustakaan yang menyimpan buku tentang rahasia-rahasia Arcelia ini.

Perpustakaan sihir di London tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya ada perpustakaan Hogwarts, perpustakaan Kementerian, perpustakaan kota, dan beberapa perpustakaan pribadi yang dibuka untuk umum lainnya. Kurang lebih ada sekitar sepuluh perpustakaan. Mencari satu buku di antara ribuan buku lainnya sepertinya akan mustahil. Itupun baru satu perpustakaan saja, belum perpustakaan lainnya. Tentu akan menyita waktu. Mungkin sebaiknya ia memecahkan dua kalimat berikutnya dulu.

_Di bawah Bintang. Di atas Malaikat._

Nah, apa pula itu artinya? Kalau saja Hermione tak terlalu cermat, mungkin ia akan berpikir buku ini berada di langit. Tapi tentu tidak. Sebuah teka-teki mustahil akan menyodorkan pernyataan eksplisit begitu. Bisa jadi maksudnya rak paling tinggi. Atau mungkin rak mengenai astronomi. Well, boleh juga dicoba.

Dengan hati-hati, Hermione menggulung perkamen tua itu dan menyimpannya di dalam saku jubahnya. Ia masih mengenakan jubah kaftan putihnya yang kemarin, enggan berganti pakaian. Dengan jubah kaftan yang melapisi korset hitamnya ini, penampilan Hermione berubah anggun dan elegan. Membuatnya merasa bukan lagi kutu buku ketinggalan jaman.

Melangkah mantap dan penuh percaya diri, Hermione berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan Hogwarts.

Ooo000ooo

Severus duduk di depan perapian dengan segelas Wiski-Api di tangan kanannya. Diam merenung memandangi kobaran api yang menari-nari. Sesuatu yang tak pernah lagi ia lakukan semenjak Hermione hadir dalam kehidupannya sejak lima tahun terakhir. Dulu, tepatnya belasan tahun lalu saat ia masih seorang diri, memandangi perapian dan meresapi suara merdu kayu dimakan api adalah hal yang jamak dilakukannya. Meski hanya ditemani oleh satu botol Wiski-Api, Severus takkan merasa kesepian. Namun kini keadaannya berbeda. Seperti ada yang hilang dalam dirinya. Bahkan malam ini terasa lebih dingin ketimbang biasanya.

Jika ada yang bisa menghangatkan malam selain kobaran api di perapian, itu adalah Hermione. Wanita itu tak perlu bergelayut manja di sisinya atau berceloteh _ngalor-ngidul_ untuk menunjukkan keberadaannya. Biasanya Hermione hanya duduk di kursi empuk berlengan yang ada di sebelah kanan Severus, diam dan berkonsentrasi penuh pada buku yang sedang dibacanya di pangkuannya. Sesekali wanita itu menghela nafas panjang, atau terkesiap lirih jika menemukan hal menarik dalam bukunya, yang kemudian akan memancing Severus untuk membuka obrolan ringan, dan berujung kepada diskusi informatif yang mampu membuat mereka berdua saling berargumen.

Severus memandangi kursi berlengan di sebelah kanannya yang kosong. Kini ia tahu apa penyebab malam ini menjadi lebih dingin ketimbang biasanya. Memang ada sesuatu yang hilang. Sesuatu yang penting dan selalu mampu menghangatkan tubuhnya luar-dalam lebih ampuh dari Wiski-Api. Hermione.

Perlahan Severus mengangkat gelas Wiski-Apinya dan menyesapnya sedikit. Seketika kerongkongannya panas, seolah baru saja menegak bara api. Namun beban di kepalanya tak juga berkurang.

Memikirkan apa yang terjadi di Aula Besar saat makan malam dua hari yang lalu memicu rasa sakit kepala yang lumayan, membuat Severus frustrasi. Apalagi setelah melontarkan tantangan beraninya ini, Hermione seolah menghilang dari peredaran. Ia tak lagi muncul di Aula Besar setiap jam makan, memasang mantra penolak gangguan yang sengaja disetel untuk menolak kehadiran siapapun termasuk Severus, memblokir perapiannya supaya tak bisa dihubungi lewat jaringan Floo, dan tak pernah mau menanggapi pesan via Patronus yang dikirim Severus.

Sampai akhirnya Severus menyerah. Baiklah, ia paham apa maksud kekasihnya itu. Hermione sedang tidak mau diganggu. Wanita berambut coklat itu sedang memusatkan semua konsentrasinya untuk berduel dengan Cara Mason. Setelah tahu siapa dan dari mana Cara Mason berasal, tentunya saat ini Hermione sedang melakukan riset tentang Arcelia. Atau mungkin malah sedang berlatih bertarung.

Severus menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha memaklumi kenapa Hermione tidak bersikap seperti seorang Slytherin dalam menghadapi provokasi Cara Mason. Hermione seharusnya cuek saja. Biarlah si pirang itu bertingkah seenak perutnya. Sudah tentu Hermione akan sakit hati, tapi setidaknya ia akan aman. Suatu saat tentu Cara akan bosan sendiri jika provokasinya dianggap angin lalu.

Tapi sayangnya Hermione bukanlah seorang Slytherin. Dia seorang Gryffindor. Singa betina. Provokasi Cara membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri Hermione. Kenekatan dan keberanian untuk menegaskan kalau ia punya harga diri, begitulah para Gryffindor menyebutnya. Sementara itu para Slytherin akan menganggapnya sebagai kebodohan dan perbuatan kurang kerjaan.

Duel ini tak penting, batin Severus. Sama tak pentingnya dengan aku, geramnya.

Andai saja Hermione mau membuka matanya lebih lebar, tidak terbawa emosi, dan tidak memandang rendah kecantikan yang ia miliki, tentu wanita itu akan tahu kalau ia sudah memenangkan hati Severus tanpa perlu berduel. Tapi seorang Gryffindor sepertinya pasti tak mau berlalu begitu saja tanpa menunjukkan klaimnya kepada semua orang. Alih-alih berkonsultasi dengan Severus dulu, serta-merta Hermione melempar tantangan duel ke Cara.

Orang lain boleh berpikir Severus adalah bajingan beruntung yang diperebutkan oleh dua orang wanita cantik. Tapi yang dirasakan Severus justru berbanding terbalik. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa beruntung. Ia merasa marah dan terancam. Marah kepada Hermione dan terancam oleh Cara. Dengan menjadikan Severus sebagai objek pertaruhan, sudah pasti kini statusnya diputihkan. Pada detik ini, Severus bukan lagi kekasih siapa-siapa, setidaknya sampai duel ini mendapatkan pemenang.

Severus merasa seperti seonggok benda mati. Tak ada yang peduli dengan perasaannya. Semua orang. Siapapun. Termasuk juga Hermione yang sembrono menyodorkannya sebagai objek taruhan.

Tampaknya ada satu hal yang dilupakan oleh Hermione. Severus sangatlah sensitif terhadap perasaannya. Meski statusnya adalah kekasih Hermione, Severus masih memegang penuh kemerdekaannya. Dia bukan tipe pria yang dicocok-hidung oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Dia tidak gampang menuruti keinginan Hermione dan bergeming setiap kali mereka berselisih. Well, mungkin dia memang berubah sedikit melunak, tapi tetap saja. Severus adalah seorang kekasih, bukan budak. Dan yang dilakukan Hermione ini secara tidak langsung telah melukai harga dirinya.

Severus menegak isi gelasnya sampai habis, masih belum ingin berhenti merenung. Mungkin memang inilah resiko menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Gryffindor. Apa yang dianggap Gryffindor sebagai sesuatu yang berani dan terhormat, justru dikategorikan bodoh dan sembrono bagi Slytherin.

Slytherin lebih suka bermain aman, dan jika bisa, menyodok secara diam-diam. Sementara Gryffindor sepertinya gemar menyerang langsung dan terang-terangan diekspose publik. Severus tak pernah mempertanyakan kenapa ada lebih banyak orang dari asrama singa yang dianugerahi Orde of Merlin meski pahlawan dari asrama ular tak kalah banyaknya. Alasannya sudah jelas.

Tiba-tiba kobaran api di perapian berubah hijau jamrud. Severus seketika berdiri, mengharap orang yang akan muncul sebentar lagi ini adalah Hermione. Tapi alih-alih, justru wajah tampan dan culas Lucius Malfoy yang tampil.

"Selamat malam, Severus," sapa Lucius santun.

"Malam, Lucius," balas Severus pendek, memasang raut tanpa ekspresinya untuk menutupi kekecewaannya. "Apa yang membuatmu menghubungiku tengah malam begini?"

"Hanya kabar di halaman utama Daily Prophet yang kubaca pagi ini," ujar Lucius, menyeringai kecil. "Boleh aku masuk ke bilikmu?"

Diam membisu, Severus memberi isyarat dengan lambaian tangannya, mempersilahkan kawan lamanya itu untuk keluar dari perapian. Ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Akhirnya, berita duel Hermione versus Cara tersebar ke seluruh Britania Raya. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah duel dengan peserta berjenis kelamin wanita yang pertama kali terjadi dalam lima abad terakhir yang pernah tercatat di Kementerian Sihir.

Sebagaimana duel sihir yang dilakukan untuk mengklaim seseorang sebagai pasangan, tentunya duel ini harus dilakukan secara resmi dan didaftarkan ke Kementerian Sihir. Dengan begitu, maka segala sesuatu yang terjadi di arena pertarungan nanti akan punya kekuatan hukum. Siapapun pemenangnya nanti akan punya kuasa mutlak dan tak bisa diganggu gugat. Selain itu, Kementerian Sihir punya aturan khusus mengenai duel sihir untuk mencegah kecurangan dan jatuhnya korban jiwa. Bisa dipastikan duel resmi ini akan lebih aman dibanding duel liar yang tidak tercatat.

Lucius menerobos masuk melalui perapian dan mengibaskan jubahnya yang belepotan abu. Sesaat kemudian ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjabat tangan dengan Severus. Seringainya yang khas masih belum hilang dari wajahnya yang tampan dan pucat.

"Silahkan duduk, Lucius. Aku tak punya apapun kecuali Wiski-Api," ucap Severus datar.

"Duduk di situ?" Salah satu alis Lucius terangkat, angkuh. "Dilihat dari posisinya yang sangat rapat dengan kursimu, sepertinya itu adalah kursi favorit seseorang, _mate_. Atau malah kursi milik orang favoritmu."

Severus membalas keangkuhan Lucius dengan tatapan tajam. Perang sudah lama berakhir, namun gengsi Lucius Malfoy sebagai penyihir berdarah murni belum juga pudar. Pria berambut pirang platinum itu masih punya masalah dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau Muggle dan kelahiran Muggle. Mana mungkin ia sudi duduk di kursi yang biasa diduduki Hermione. Dipikirnya kursi itu adalah sarang najis menjijikkan.

"Duduklah di mana saja sesukamu kalau begitu, Lord Malfoy," balas Severus dengan penekanan pada kata 'Lord'. Lidahnya terasa asam saat mengucapnya. Sungguh ironis, mengingat dia sendiri juga menyandang gelar Lord. Lord Snape, berkat sebagian darah Prince yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

Lucius tersenyum kecil dan melepaskan salah satu sarung tangannya. Dengan gayanya yang anggun ala bangsawan sejati, ia merogoh saku jubahnya, mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, dan mengubah sarung tangan itu menjadi sebuah kursi dalam satu kali kibasan.

Severus mengerutkan dahinya melihat kursi hasil karya sahabatnya itu. Sebuah kursi kayu berlengan dengan sandaran yang tinggi, berwarna keemasan dan dihiasi ukiran-ukiran berbentuk ular. Orang awam akan menyangka kursi itu adalah sebuah singgasana. Tapi bagi Lucius Malfoy, seperti itulah kursi yang layak diduduki.

"Aku akan duduk di sini," ucap Lucius sambil memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di atas 'singgasananya'. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di atas pangkal tongkatnya yang berbentuk kepala ular. Sepasang mata kelabu Lucius menatap tajam ke arah Severus, mencermatinya dari atas ke bawah. Seolah menanti reaksi sang tuan rumah.

Reaksi pertama yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan Severus adalah menendang Lucius kembali ke perapian. Berani-beraninya dia bersikap seperti seorang raja di sini. Bilik pribadi Severus bukanlah daerah kekuasaan siapapun, kecuali Severus sendiri. Tapi mengingat hubungan baik yang sudah terjalin selama ini, Severus memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Toh dia sering dijamu secara mewah di Malfoy Manor.

Severus duduk kembali di kursinya yang berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan Lucius. Ia melambaikan tongkat sihirnya, memanggil gelas kosong dari dapur, sebelum kemudian membuat gelas itu terisi dengan sendirinya dan terbang ke hadapan Lucius. Pria berambut pirang itu menyambut gelasnya sambil menggumamkan terima kasih, tapi ia tak langsung meminumnya.

"Jadi," ucap Severus kaku, memandang Lucius lekat-lekat dengan mata kelamnya. "Alasanmu datang kemari adalah…?"

Sudut bibir Lucius terangkat, menyeringai tipis. Kaum wanita yang melihatnya pasti akan menganggap seringai Lucius ini seksi, tapi sayangnya, Severus bukan wanita. Ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Bagi Severus, seringai Lucius ini bisa berarti satu hal. Pria aristokrat itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Selalu langsung ke pokok masalah. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Severus," kata Lucius, agak mencibir. "Aku membaca halaman utama Daily Prophet pagi ini dan mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, kau tampak sedang bermasalah."

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Lucius. Aku yakin kau sangat peduli kepadaku sampai-sampai baru bisa datang berkunjung di tengah malam setelah mendapat kabar tentangku di pagi harinya. Respon yang sangat cepat untuk ukuran sahabat sejati," sindir Severus.

Lucius mengangkat dagunya yang runcing, kedua matanya menyipit. "Sahabat sejati juga punya kesibukan, _mate_. Setidaknya aku masih bisa menyempatkan hadir di saat tak ada yang bersedia menemanimu merenungi nasib."

Rahang Severus mengeras. Ucapan Lucius menonjoknya telak. Severus benci mengakuinya, tapi memang begitulah adanya. Hogwarts, meski dihuni oleh ratusan orang yang kini memusatkan perhatian mereka ke skandal cinta Severus-Hermione-Cara, tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang satu pikiran dengan Severus. Tak ada satupun yang menganggap Severus sebagai obyek dari egosentris wanita.

Di kalangan staf pengajar, cuma Severus yang berasal dari Slytherin, dan ini mempengaruhi cara pandang mereka. Albus Dumbledore salut atas keberanian Hermione dan keteguhan hati Cara. Minerva, walau menganggap duel sihir adalah tradisi barbar, ia mengagumi kenekatan Hermione. Sementara itu, sebagian besar murid-murid mempertanyakan kenapa pria sesadis dan sejelek profesor Snape bisa diperebutkan dua orang guru wanita cantik. Lain halnya dengan murid-murid Slytherin yang semakin menaruh kagum dan hormat kepada kepala asrama, beranggapan kalau Severus menggunakan ramuan cinta paling ampuh atau guna-guna mujarab untuk membuat para wanita cantik mabuk kepayang. Well, beberapa di antara mereka bahkan berencana suatu saat nanti akan mencontoh tindakan licik kepala asramanya itu.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti seorang raja drama, Severus," saran Lucius, setelah menyesap isi gelasnya. "Kau sudah tahu betul apa resiko berhubungan dengan Gryffindor. Para Gryffindor identik dengan yang namanya heroisme, _mate_. Mereka selalu hobi menyodorkan nyawa mereka sendiri setiap kali ada kesempatan, tanpa memikirkan cara lain yang lebih aman dan tidak menyolok perhatian."

"Aku yakin kedatanganmu kemari tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan itu, Lucius. Aku mengenalmu terlalu baik untuk bisa mengetahui jalan pikiranmu. Lucius Malfoy tidak pernah bersimpati. Bahkan terhadap sahabat baiknya sendiri, kalau itu pun bisa disebut sebagai 'sahabat baik'," cemooh Severus tajam.

Lucius menempelkan telapak tangannya di dadanya di bagian jantung, berpura-pura terlihat sakit hati mendengar ucapan Severus ini. "Aww, kau melukai hatiku, Severus." Melihat aktingnya tidak mendapat tanggapan, ia pun menyerah. "Baiklah. Baik. Kurasa aku akan jujur saja."

"Lucius Malfoy jujur? Morgana, dunia sudah jungkir-balik," komentar Severus dengan nada bosan.

"Ini ada hubunganmu dengan statusmu, Severus," tukas Lucius, tak terpengaruh dengan komentar sinis tadi. "Mengingat kau dijadikan obyek dalam duel lusa, statusmu sudah diputihkan, benar? Ini artinya kau bukan kekasih siapa-siapa, ya?"

"Dan, Merlin tolong beritahu aku, apa hubungannya ini denganmu?" tanya Severus tajam. Rongga dadanya terasa sesak. Kepalanya dipenuhi pemikiran-pemikiran buruk. Semoga diskusi ini tidak berujung ke Hermione. Ia menghormati Lucius Malfoy dan menganggap pria pirang itu sebagai sekutunya selama bertahun-tahun, akan sangat disayangkan jika hubungan baik mereka berakhir hanya gara-gara masalah wanita.

"Hubungannya denganku? Aku menaruh minat kepada salah satu di antara mereka, Severus," jawab Lucius kalem. "Kepada si pirang dan molek itu. Cara Mason. Kau tahu aku suka tipe yang seperti itu. Pirang, bertubuh sintal, bermata indah, dan ganas. Aku ingin tahu seberapa ganas dia di ranjang."

Berusaha menyamarkan perasaan leganya, Severus berujar, "Lucius, kau sudah beristri."

"Maksudmu, Narcissa? Dia cuma istri trofi, _mate_. Istri untuk dipamerkan di acara-acara resmi," balas Lucius, sinar di kedua matanya mendadak berubah dingin. "Sejak masih anak-anak, kami dijodohkan. Kami menikah tanpa cinta. Bahkan tujuan utama pernikahanku hanya untuk meyambung keturunan. Setelah melahirkan Draco, praktis Narcissa tak lagi menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai istri. Aku sampai lupa kapan terakhir kami tidur satu ranjang. Yang jelas sudah dua puluh tahun lebih."

Severus mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Ya. Dia tahu betul pernikahan macam apa yang biasa dipraktekkan oleh kalangan bangsawan berdarah murni. Menikah tanpa cinta dengan 'tujuan mulia' mereka—menyelamatkan generasi penyihir berdarah murni dari kontaminasi Muggle. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau para suami-istri berdarah murni saling berselingkuh di belakang punggung pasangan masing-masing. Severus sendiri yakin Narcissa punya PIL yang bergantian menghangatkan ranjangnya. Lucius sendiri tidak lebih baik dari istrinya. Tak terhitung sudah berapa wanita panggilan kelas atas yang menemaninya menghabiskan malam. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Lucius dan Narcissa tidak bercerai adalah karena perceraian tidak dikenal di dalam Hukum Perkawinan dunia sihir. Penyihir menikah untuk selamanya dan hanya dipisahkan oleh maut.

"Well, aku sudah bosan bermain-main dengan wanita panggilan, Severus. Meski hartaku berlimpah, ada sedikit pertentangan di hatiku mengetahui rasa sayang yang mereka tunjukkan kepadaku palsu. Mereka hanya sayang pada Galleonku. Atau nama besarku. Atau penampilan fisikku. Kurasa sudah saatnya bagiku untuk memilih pasangan tetap. Aku ingin mengambil selir."

Setelah dua puluh tahun lebih menggauli pelacur, apa tidak terlalu terlambat jika baru sekarang ingin punya pasangan tetap? Batin Severus. Tapi ia tidak melontarkan pertanyaan kasar ini ke Lucius. Siapa tahu ia bisa memanfaatkan keadaan untuk keuntungannya.

"Menurutmu Cara Mason adalah wanita yang tepat untukmu, _mate_?" tanya Severus tak percaya.

"Aku tahu barang bagus begitu aku melihatnya, Severus," balas Lucius, menyeringai tipis. "Melihat atribut yang dikenakannya, aku bisa langsung mengenali seorang prajurit Zion, dan aku menginginkan dia, _mate_. Cuma dia. Tak ada wanita lain. Dan semua orang tahu kalau Malfoy selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan."

"Tak diragukan lagi," ucap Severus, ikut tersenyum tipis. Ia ingat peran Lucius dalam misi menyusup ke Arcelia dulu. Sebagai kurir, Lucius tentu pernah beberapa kali meloloskan diri dari kejaran prajurit-prajurit Zion. Selain itu, Cara juga mantan anggota Eradicator yang sudah membunuh banyak Pelahap Maut. Severus yakin Lucius punya ikatan emosional tersendiri dengan wanita semacam ini.

"Sayangnya Cara Mason bukan wanita yang mudah didekati," kata Severus, bermaksud memancing emosi Lucius. Fakta kalau Cara bisa tertarik kepada Severus dengan begitu mudahnya tentu akan membuat Lucius panas. Bagaimanapun juga Lucius selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang pemikat wanita. "Tapi kurasa aku tahu beberapa hal yang bisa sedikit membantumu."

Lucius memincingkan kedua matanya. "Katakan saja, Severus."

Menyembunyikan seringai puasnya, Severus mengangguk pelan. Oh, ini akan jadi sangat brilian. Sepertinya ia sudah menemukan solusi untuk menjauhkan Cara darinya. Solusi yang semoga saja bisa membatalkan duet Hermione versus Cara yang akan diadakan dua hari ke depan.

**Bersambung**

**Review, if you must**

_a/n : chapter ini tidak sepanjang yang saya targetkan, tapi sementara ini rasanya sudah cukup segini aja. __Balik ke genre fantasy setelah beberapa chapter berkutat di genre romance melulu. Satu hal yang cukup mengusik saya adalah semua review di chapter 6 sepertinya menganggap tindakan Hermione adalah tindakan heroik. Di chapter ini saya pengen menunjukkan bagaimana perasaan Severus tentang ini. _


	8. It's Not Right

_**a/n : Terima kasih banyak buat teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview, memasang story alert, dan memfavoritkan cerita ini. **_

_**Terima kasih untuk **__**phoenixeyes22, ambudaff, Aralea FS, hannadlmsr, mandy dan semua yang sudah memberi saya masukan-masukan berharga dan tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu-persatu. **_

**Sekali lagi fanfic ini DARK. Banyak unsur kekerasan dan seksual di sini. Karena itulah, dianjurkan hanya pembaca berusia 17+ yang boleh membacanya. **

**Chapter 8**

Cara Mason bukan orang yang penakut. Tentu saja bukan. Hampir seumur hidupnya ia digembleng keras agar tidak pernah mengenal sesuatu yang disebut sebagai rasa takut, kecuali takut kepada Tuannya—Lord Carleseus. Cara tidak takut mati. Dia juga tidak takut terluka. Tak takut berada di garis depan dalam sebuah peperangan. Dia tak pernah merasakan takut terhadap apapun di dunia ini sampai dengan hari ini.

Hari ini, tepatnya pagi ini, Cara merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Dingin dan tak nyaman. Cemas. Semuanya bercampur-aduk, bergolak, menyalur masuk ke setiap inti selnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia berkeringat dingin. Untuk pertama kalinya bulu-bulu halus di tengkuk Cara berdiri tegak. Dia ketakutan.

Seperti yang diketahui banyak orang, satu-satunya yang membuat Cara begitu pongah dan percaya diri adalah kekuatannya. Kekuatan yang mampu menggetarkan hati dan melemaskan lutut siapapun lawan yang ia hadapi. Kekuatan yang sangat ia banggakan. Kekuatan yang entah kenapa kini mulai memudar. Ya. Cara tidak lagi sekuat dulu, dan ia baru menyadarinya.

Cara tahu ada yang salah dalam dirinya ketika ia gagal menghancurkan Golem yang ia lawan di Kamar Kebutuhan. Jika biasanya Golem itu akan seketika hancur lebur menjadi debu begitu Cara menodongkan telapak tangannya, kali ini tidak. Golem itu masih utuh, seolah tak terpengaruh sama sekali. Cara yang shock cuma berdiri terpana, mengamati kedua telapak tangannya. Ia bahkan sampai lupa kalau sedang menghadapi tiga Golem dan harus membayar cukup mahal atas kelengahannya ini.

Salah satu Golem menendang wajahnya keras-keras hingga pipi kanannya lebam, menyebabkan rasa sakit kepala yang bukan main. Di saat pandangannya sedang tidak fokus, Golem lainnya menghantam perut Cara, menyebabkan satu atau dua tulang rusuknya patah. Belum cukup itu, dua Golem berbarengan menghajarnya bertubi-tubi hingga Cara jatuh berguling-guling di lantai. Untunglah, di saat salah satu Golem hendak mencekiknya, Cara masih sempat meraih pedangnya untuk menebas tangan Golem itu dan menusuk jantungnya.

Berdiri dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Cara berusaha memusatkan konsentrasinya. Mengumpulkan semua kemarahan dan kebencian dalam dirinya, dan menyalurkannya ke kedua telapak tangannya. Energi panas yang pada awalnya berpusat di rongga dada Cara menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, sebelum kemudian berbondong-bondong bergerak ke arah kedua telapak tangannya. Golem-golem yang tersisa pun hancur menjadi debu begitu Cara menodongkan telapak tangannya satu persatu.

"Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" ujar Cara, bibirnya bergetar hebat. Tubuhnya pun gemetar. Seandainya ia boleh berharap, tolong jadikan ini mimpi buruk saja. Namun sayangnya. Ini adalah kenyataan. Kekuatan Cara memudar. "Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Jangan sekarang…"

Masih terbaring lemas di lantai, Cara berpikir keras. Apa kira-kira yang menyebabkan kekuatannya sampai memudar. Namun sampai rasa sakit di kepalanya hilang, ia tak juga menemukan jawaban. Mungkin ia hanya kelelahan sehabis berlatih keras selama tiga hari terakhir ini. Mungkin ia hanya stress dan tegang karena besok ia akan berduel dengan Granger. Atau mungkin ia mulai kehilangan hasratnya menggaet Snape…

Batuk-batuk kecil dan sedikit sesak nafas, Cara mencoba bangkit dari lantai. Kedua kakinya masih lemas dan gemetar. Pandangannya agak berkunang-kunang dan perutnya sakit setengah mati. Sebenarnya rasa sakit ini tidak seberapa. Cara sudah sering sekali terluka parah dalam sebuah pertarungan. Terlalu sering, malah. Tapi kali ini, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan seolah mengendap dan menyebar sampai ke ruang jiwanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?" gumam Cara lirih.

Dia bingung. Tak suka dihadapkan pada situasi yang membuatnya lemah begini. Ketidaktahuan menjadikannya tak berdaya, dan Cara benci situasi seperti ini.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Cara akan melenggang angkuh, menggoda Snape dan memanas-manasi gundiknya, si Granger, saat di mana ia merasa punya kekuatan penuh di atas siapa saja yang berani menghalanginya. Waktu itu Cara yakin bisa menghancurkan Hermione sampai jadi remahan kecil dan memaksa Snape untuk memakamkan jasad kekasihnya itu di dalam kotak korek api. Tapi sekarang? Cara tak tahu lagi seberapa besar kekuatannya.

Lebih parahnya lagi, Cara tidak bisa memperkirakan seberapa besar kekuatan Granger. Kutu buku itu tak pernah menonjolkan apa-apa selain otaknya kepada semua orang. Namun yang sebenarnya, Cara tahu ia sedang berhadapan dengan salah satu penyihir wanita terkuat di Inggris saat ini. Bahkan Hermione Jean Granger adalah penyihir wanita kelahiran Muggle paling kuat di daratan Inggris pada usianya yang baru 25 tahun. Setidaknya itulah yang Cara baca dari buku biografi para pejuang era perang besar melawan Voldemort.

Bahwa Hermione Granger tidak boleh diremehkan membuat mata Cara terbuka lebar. Wanita berambut keriting lebat itu boleh saja tidak cantik dan berpenampilan buruk, tapi dia sangat kuat dan juga jenius. Mungkin inilah yang berhasil memikat penyihir hitam sekaliber Severus Snape. Secara tak langsung, hal ini membuat Cara keder. Ia belum pernah menghadapi penyihir putih dengan kekuatan luar biasa seperti ini. Penyihir hitam, dia sudah sangat sering. Tapi penyihir putih? Belum.

Sebagai seorang Eradicator, Cara punya sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh Eradicator lainnya. Ia punya kekuatan prajurit Zion, dan kekuatan ini sangat istimewa. Cara kebal terhadap segala macam mantra kutukan sihir hitam, bahkan bisa mementalkan mantra itu ke perapalnya. Ia bisa menyerap semua energi negatif lawannya, untuk kemudian dipancarkannya kembali demi memanipulasi kondisi psikis lawannya itu. Amarah, kebencian, kedengkian, dan lain-lain adalah sari makanan lezat bagi kekuatan Zionnya.

Mendadak kedua mata indah Cara terbelalak. Ya, dia sudah tahu apa yang salah dalam dirinya. Dia sudah paham kenapa kekuatannya memudar. Semua ini terjadi karena satu hal. Ini karena ia sudah terlalu lama tidak hidup di dalam kebencian dan kemarahan. Dia sudah terlalu lama tidak membunuh lagi.

Bermula dari Voldemort berhasil dikalahkan tujuh tahun lalu, dua tahun kemudian Pasukan Eradicator dibubarkan. Sejak saat itu pula nasib Cara terkatung-katung. Memang ia masih punya gunungan Galleon yang tersimpan di Gringgots—upahnya selama belasan tahun memburu Pelahap Maut, tapi itu tidak menghentikan rasa hampa di dalam dirinya.

Cara adalah seorang prajurit, dan sebagaimana lazimnya seorang prajurit, ia selalu terbiasa tunduk kepada seseorang. Saat masih jadi prajurit Zion, Cara memasrahkan jiwa dan raganya kepada Lord Carloseus. Hari-harinya dihiasi dengan membunuh kelompok pemberontak, menyerang desa atau benteng, menculik anak-anak perempuan untuk direkrut, dan lain sebagainya. Kebencian dan amarah yang dialamatkan para korbannya atas sepak terjang prajurit Zion justru memperbesar kekuatan sihir hitamnya.

Ketika Cara bergabung ke dalam Pasukan Eradicator, ia patuh kepada perintah Menteri Fudge dan beberapa pendahulunya di Kementerian Sihir. Mengejar satu demi satu Pelahap Maut ganas dan mendapat imbalan besar atas setiap nyawa yang berhasil dikirimnya ke neraka adalah pengisi hidupnya selama belasan tahun.

Pendeknya, Cara terbiasa hidup dalam kebencian dan kemarahan. Hampir seumur hidupnya berkarir di dunia hitam, ia punya semua energi negatif yang dibutuhkan untuk memperkuat sihirnya. Beda jauh dengan yang dialaminya sekarang sebagai seorang guru di Hogwarts.

Saat ini memang Cara menganggap Dumbledore sebagai orang yang menguasainya. Bagaimana pun Dumbledore adalah orang yang mempekerjakannya di Hogwarts. Namun tentu saja pria berjanggut putih panjang itu sama sekali berbeda dengan Lord Carloseus ataupun Menteri Sihir. Cara tak punya alasan untuk membunuh seseorang karena Dumbledore tak pernah memerintahkannya.

Memang benar, Cara bisa saja membunuh seseorang atas kemauannya sendiri. Tapi sebagai seseorang yang dibesarkan sebagai prajurit, Cara tak mungkin membunuh tanpa perintah orang yang mempekerjakannya. Ada _Binding Spell_—Mantra Pengekang yang ditanamkan ke jiwanya dan mantra itu akan terus ada sampai Cara menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Penyihir Hitam yang 'bijaksana' di era kuno dahulu merapalkannya kepada setiap prajurit Zion untuk mencegah para prajurit itu memberontak. Prajurit Zion sengaja disetel untuk setia kepada Tuannya. Mantra Pengekang ini membuat prajurit Zion tidak bisa membunuh orang lain tanpa perintah Tuannya. Melukai, masih mungkin. Membunuh, tidak. Hal ini sebagai bentuk antisipasi seandainya suatu saat ada prajurit Zion yang berkhianat dan berniat membunuh Tuannya sendiri.

Maka beginilah akibatnya. Cara tak bisa membunuh siapapun tanpa diperintah dahulu. Mungkin saja Dumbledore mengetahui hal ini saat menawari Cara posisi guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, karena pria berjanggut putih dan penyuka makanan manis itu yakin dia bisa mengendalikan Cara. Cara Mason bisa dijinakkan selama Dumbledore tidak memerintahkannya untuk berbuat kejahatan.

Menjadi salah satu staf pengajar di Hogwarts membuat Cara tak lagi hidup dalam kebencian dan kemarahan. Berbeda dengan saat ia masih di Arcelia dulu, di mana prajurit Zion dianggap sebagai titisan malaikat pencabut nyawa. Alih-alih dibenci, di Hogwarts Cara justru dihormati. Kalau bukan oleh rekan-rekan staf pengajar, setidaknya oleh murid-muridnya. Murid laki-laki dan bahkan murid perempuan.

Sejauh ini ia berusaha menjalankan tugasnya dengan sebaik mungkin. Ia mengajari muridnya trik-trik menghadapi Boggart, Banshee, Kelpie, dan makhluk-makhluk sihir berbahaya lainnya. Ia juga mengajarkan tehnik berduel, tanpa perlu membentuk sebuah klub duel untuk pamer seperti yang dilakukan pendahulunya—Gilderoy Lockhart. Dan mengingat murid-muridnya tak bisa berkutik ketika tongkatnya dilucuti dengan satu mantra sederhana (Expelliarmus), Cara pun melatih mereka ilmu bela diri dengan tangan kosong dan senjata. Melihat ini, orang lain akan berpikir Cara Mason sedang menggembleng sebuah batalion tentara alih-alih mengajar kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Cara tak tahu apa yang membuatnya bisa dihormati oleh murid-muridnya seperti ini. Bisa jadi karena ia tegas dan galak kepada siapa pun murid yang berusaha menjilatnya. Atau mungkin karena kekuatan sihir dan ilmu bela dirinya bisa memancing kekaguman. Ia tak bisa memungkiri ada sesuatu yang hangat tumbuh di dadanya setiap kali murid-muridnya memberi salam ketika berpapasan di koridor dengan binar kagum di mata mereka. Perasaan hangat yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Apapun itu, suplai rasa benci dan amarah Cara terhenti. Kekuatan sihir destruktifnya melemah.

"Ini jelas tidak boleh terjadi," gumam Cara, sakit kepalanya datang menghantam lagi. "Tidak di saat aku harus menghadapi salah satu penyihir wanita paling hebat saat ini."

Jika ada satu hal yang disesali Cara sekarang adalah kenapa ia harus berduel dengan Hermione Granger. Jangan salah. Cara tidak takut. Dia hanya lebih suka mencari aman. Seandainya dia tahu kehebatan si rambut semak itu, dia pasti akan memilih strategi lain yang lebih kecil resikonya. Berduel dengan Granger membuat Cara berpikir kalau Snape bukan pria sembarangan. Benar-benar bukan pria sembarangan, jika penyihir seperti Granger mau mati-matian mempertahankannya.

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, apakah Snape juga akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Granger?

Kedua mata Cara menyipit. Menarik. Mungkin ia bisa mencari tahu sekaligus memanfaatkan keadaan. Dari apa yang ia lihat sekarang, hubungan Snape-Granger sedang bergolak, dan Cara tahu kalau dialah penyebabnya. Jika Granger bersedia bertarung demi mempertahankan pria yang dikasihinya meski tanpa restu orang yang bersangkutan, maka apa yang terjadi jika kondisinya berbalik. Apakah Snape mau melakukan segalanya untuk melindungi Hermione?

Bibir Cara membentuk seulas seringai. Kekuatannya melemah dan butuh asupan energi negatif. Cara tentu harus mendapatkan sumber yang tepat. Sebenci apapun Hermione Granger terhadapnya, ia hanya menganggap Cara sebagai saingan, bukan sasaran untuk dibunuh. Lalu bagaimana dengan Snape? Pria itu punya kegelapan dalam dirinya. Kegelapan yang melimpah ruah bak air bah. Amarah dan kebencian yang terpancar dari tubuh pria itu nyaris seperti sebuah sumur tanpa dasar. Begitu dalam dan pahit. Cara bisa merasakannya dengan sangat jelas ketika mereka berada dalam satu ruangan. Yeah, sekarang dia sudah tahu bagaimana cara terbaik memanfaatkan situasi ini demi keuntungannya.

ooo000ooo

Hermione tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi Cara Mason. Tiga hari adalah waktu yang cukup singkat dan Hermione berusaha memanfaatkannya secara maksimal. Siang harinya ia berlatih duel dengan Harry hingga menjelang sore. Malam sampai menjelang dini hari ia akan berada di perpustakaan Hogwarts untuk melakukan riset tentang Arcelia. Otak dan badannya sama-sama berupaya keras untuk sebisa mungkin siap berduel. Cara adalah tantangan besar bagi Hermione. Wanita itu tak bisa dipandang remeh.

Dengan kesibukan yang luar biasa begini, tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengajar. Makan dan tidur saja ia hampir tidak sempat. Untunglah Albus Dumbledore bersedia membebaskannya dari tugasnya ini dengan memberi cuti kepada Hermione (dan Cara). Bagaimanapun juga duel sihir adalah sebuah tradisi yang berlangsung selama berabad-abad dan para pesertanya wajib mendapat keistimewaan.

Tiga hari yang lalu, tepatnya saat Harry tahu tentang duel ini, mereka sempat berselisih. Harry sama sekali tidak setuju dan melarangnya berduel. Ia bahkan memaksa Hermione untuk membatalkan duel ini. Pria berambut hitam acak-acakan itu sangat mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya, dan Hermione tahu itu. Butuh kerja keras untuk meyakinkan Harry, dan untungnya ia bisa melihat kegigihan Hermione. Namun sebagai gantinya, Harry meminta Hermione agar mengijinkannya menjadi lawan latihan duel.

Tapi sepertinya hal ini belum menyelesaikan masalah di antara mereka. Harry memang pernah menjadi instruktur Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di tahun kelima mereka di Hogwarts, namun saat pria berkacamata itu melatih Hermione berduel, metodenya berubah drastis. Lebih keras, lebih brutal, lebih menyakitkan, lebih melelahkan, dan tentunya lebih membuat frustrasi.

Setiap kali selesai latihan, Hermione selalu merasa tubuhnya nyaris rontok. Seolah tak bertulang karena ia hampir tak mampu bangkit berdiri lagi begitu sesi latihan berakhir. Kepalanya akan terasa nyeri hebat dan isi otaknya seolah habis dikocok-kocok. Semua persendiannya terasa seperti mau copot. Belum lagi memar-memar di tubuhnya yang semakin hari semakin bertambah.

Hermione tahu kalau Harry tidak main-main dalam melatihnya berduel. Harry sendiri pernah menjadi lawan berlatih para Eradicator, sehingga dia tahu seperti apa keganasan mereka. Setiap kali ia menunggu Hermione berusaha bangkit setelah kalah di satu ronde, Harry akan mengatakan kalau apa yang dialami Hermione ini masih belum seberapa. Ia akan berusaha memancing emosi Hermione, membuat wanita itu marah dan kembali menyerangnya. Lalu mereka akan kembali berduel sampai salah satu berhasil menaklukkan yang lainnya.

Sore itu, selepas latihan duelnya yang terakhir dengan Harry di Kamar Kebutuhan, Hermione ingin bergegas meninggalkan ruangan untuk meneruskan penelitiannya. Ia masih harus memecahkan misteri empat kalimat penuh teka-teki yang tampaknya menyembunyikan letak harta berharga milik Arcelia. Namun rupanya Harry masih belum ingin melepaskan Hermione. Kedua mata hijaunya menatap Hermione tajam saat memintanya jangan pergi dulu.

"Hermione, kita butuh bicara," ujarnya serius.

Menghela nafas panjang, Hermione menghentikan langkahnya yang tertatih-tatih. Ia berbalik dan balas menatap Harry dengan ekspresi tidak sabaran. Wanita itu sudah tahu apa yang kira-kira akan mereka bicarakan. Tentang apa saja yang dilarang ketika berduel. Tentang tips-tips membaca serangan lawan. Atau tetek-bengek mengenai ketangguhan para Eradicator. Hermione sudah bosan mendengarnya. Secara tak langsung, semua masukan dari Harry ini seperti menuang minyak panas ke dalam kobaran api, membuat Hermione semakin tak sabar ingin segera melawan Cara di arena duel.

"Harry, aku tidak punya banyak waktu…."

"Aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja. Aku ingin kita bicara. Ini penting," desak pria berkacamata bulat itu. "Ini tentang perubahanmu selama tiga hari terakhir."

Kedua mata Hermione melebar. Terkejut. Well, ini baru. Biasanya Harry tak pernah mengungkit hal lain selain duel dan duel. Mentang-mentang Auror, pria itu seolah tak pernah kehabisan bahan ajaran. Ceramah panjang lebar Harry mau tak mau harus ia serap karena memberinya wawasan baru. Namun sejauh ini, Harry belum menyinggung masalah make-over Hermione dan lain-lain.

"Duduklah, Hermione. Tolong," pinta Harry.

Dua buah sofa empuk berlengan seketika itu muncul dari udara kosong. Kamar Kebutuhan memang selalu tahu apa yang mereka butuhkan agar bisa mengobrol nyaman. Harry menduduki salah satu sofa dan memberi isyarat kepada Hermione agar duduk di sofa satunya. Hermione sempat menarik nafas panjang dulu sebelum memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan Harry.

Sepasang mata hijau Harry menelusuri tubuh Hermione yang duduk berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Ada luka-luka lebam baik di tangan dan kaki sahabatnya itu. Salah satu lutut Hermione mengucurkan darah, sepertinya sobek akibat tersambar salah satu kutukan. Wajah Hermione yang biasanya mulus pun kini tampak sangat lelah, sesekali mengernyit menahan sakit. Salah satu tangannya meraba perut bagian kirinya, titik di mana Harry menghantamnya dengan mantra sihir hitam. Pasti rasanya sakit bukan main di bagian itu.

Sampai seperti inikah Hermione rela mengorbankan dirinya demi Profesor Snape? batin Harry. Ah, dia tahu pengorbanan Hermione ini belum seberapa dibanding dengan pengorbanan Snape di masa kegelapan. Saat itu Snape hampir selalu pulang ke Hogwarts dalam kondisi berdarah-darah, luka akibat mantra Cruciatus maupun dicambuki sampai kulitnya mengelupas dan tercabik atas perintah Lord Voldemort. Well, meski begitu, Harry tidak sampai hati melihat sahabat baiknya menderita. Hermione sudah seperti adik perempuan yang tak pernah ia miliki. Ia peduli kepadanya. Sangat.

Tangan kanan Harry merogoh saku celananya, menyodorkan sebotol _Healing Potion_—Ramuan Pemulih kepada Hermione. "Minum ini dulu, Mione. Kau akan merasa baikan."

Hermione sempat menatapnya sejenak sebelum meraih botol itu dan membuka gabus penyumbatnya. Namun alih-alih langsung meminumnya, Hermione justru mengendusnya, membuat Harry jadi agak tersinggung.

"Itu Ramuan Pemulih, Mione. Melihat tingkah lakumu ini, bisa kulihat kau tidak mempercayaiku," ujarnya kesal.

"Bukan begitu, Harry. Aku hanya memastikan. Kau tidak menjabarkan apa yang kau maksud dengan 'akan merasa baikan' tadi. Bisa saja kan kau memberiku Ramuan Tidur atau apa. Padahal aku tidak boleh tidur dulu. Aku masih harus melakukan riset tentang Cara Mason. "

Harry memutar bola matanya. Hermione mulai terdengar seperti Snape. Sinisme bisa menular rupanya. "Idemu tentang Ramuan Tidur boleh juga. Kupikir kau perlu tidur, Mione." Harry mencermati lingkaran hitam yang muncul di kedua mata sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak butuh tidur." Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. "Yang aku butuhkan sekarang ini adalah segala sesuatu tentang Arcelia, prajurit Zion, dan Cara Mason."

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, sejak kapan kau mulai seperti ini?"

"Seperti ini itu maksudmu seperti apa sih?" kedua kening Hermione berkerut-kerut.

"Membenci orang sampai setengah mati sampai nekat mengajaknya duel," jelas Harry, mata hijaunya menatap Hermione tajam-tajam seolah memastikan apakah benar yang ada di hadapannya ini Hermione Granger asli. "Hermione, aku mengenalmu hampir seumur hidupku. Bisa dibilang kita tumbuh besar bersama. Aku tahu kau bukan tipe orang yang ceroboh dan bertindak tanpa nalar. Kau memang temperamen, tapi kau bukan mampu meredamnya dan hanya melampiaskannya ketika amarahmu memuncak."

Melihat Hermione hanya terdiam membisu, Harry pun melanjutkan, "Hermione yang kukenal hanya menonjok Malfoy ketika rubah arogan itu sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Hermione yang kukenal mengutuk Ron karena tingkahnya bersama Lavender sudah tak bisa diterima lagi. Hermione yang kukenal mengumpankan Umbridge ke sekawanan Centaur karena wanita tua itu memang pantas mendapatkannya setelah apa yang ia lakukan selama berada di Hogwarts."

"Harry, tolong katakan saja apa maksudmu," pinta Hermione lirih. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud Harry ini. Tapi tetap saja ia ingin mendengarnya.

Menghela nafas panjang, Harry berkata, "Maksudku adalah kau yang sekarang ini, Mione, aku hampir tidak mengenalmu. Menantang duel seseorang yang baru kau kenal selama beberapa hari? Jelas bukan kau. Okelah, wanita itu membuat darahmu panas setiap kali kalian bertemu dan mengesankan kalau dia ingin merebut profesor Snape darimu. Tapi kita harus ingat siapa yang kita bicarakan di sini. Profesor Snape, Hermione! Peluang dia digaet oleh wanita lain itu sama besarnya dengan peluang dia digaet Troll Gunung betina. Bukan aku menjelek-jelekkan Profesor Snape sih. Dia pria yang hebat, tentu. Jenius, pemberani, kuat, dan lain-lain. Dia pantas dikagumi. Amat sangat pantas. Tapi dia bukan pria berkepribadian paling ramah sedunia. Bahkan sebaliknya. Orang lebih memilih mencium Basilisk daripada mencium profesor Snape."

"Kecuali aku," ucap Hermione pendek, agak tersinggung mendengar fakta yang diutarakan Harry. "Severus bisa membuatku terhanyut dengan ciumannya. Dia mahir mencium, Harry."

Harry mengangkat kedua tangannya. Rona merah jambu menghiasi pipinya. "Aku tak mau mendengarnya. Bisa-bisa aku akan membayangkan kalian berciuman dan mimpi buruk tujuh hari tujuh malam. Eww…" Ucapan Harry ini membuat Hermione tertawa kecil.

"Yang jadi masalah di sini adalah kau." Ekspresi Harry kembali serius. "Kenapa sepertinya kau bertindak di luar karakter?"

Tertegun, Hermione tidak langsung menjawab. Butuh satu-dua menit baginya untuk berpikir sebelum ia membuka mulut. "Kenapa aku bertindak di luar karakter, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, Harry. Aku hanya… hanya merasa aneh saat berhadapan dengan Cara ini. Seolah aku cuma ingin marah dan marah saja ketika aku melihat si pirang itu. Seperti ada kebencian yang selalu dibangkitkan setiap aku bertatapan dengannya. Ini ganjil, jujur saja. Aku belum pernah sampai menggila hanya karena diprovokasi seperti ini."

"Provokasi seperti apa sih?" Mau tak mau, Harry jadi penasaran.

"Tak ada. Dia hanya menatapku saja dengan sorot hina dan rasanya itu sudah memicu seluruh kebencian yang ada untuk menggumpal memenuhi rongga dadaku," ujar Hermione. "Harry, apa ada jimat atau mantra untuk memancing kebencian dan amarah seseorang? Aku mulai merasa kalau rasa benci dan marahku kepada Cara ini tak biasa."

"Mungkin ada. Aku pernah dengar guna-guna semacam itu meski bentuknya lain. Mirip seperti voodoo. Dia harus punya sesuatu yang menyerupai kau dan sesuatu untuk menghubungkan benda itu denganmu, Mione. Boneka yang diikat dengan rambutmu, misalnya. Menurutmu Miss Mason punya yang semacam itu?" Harry balik bertanya.

Hermione menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sebelum menjawab lirih, "Tidak. Kupikir tidak, Harry. Jika memang benar voodoo, dia harus terang-terangan mengguna-gunaiku karena rasa benci dan marahku yang meluap-luap ini muncul spontan setiap kali kami satu ruangan. Bahkan aku masih merasakan sisa-sisanya jika aku memikirkan si pirang itu…" Hermione terdiam sejenak. Kedua matanya menerawang. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Cara Mason. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya, tepatnya."

"Yang terpenting, jangan sampai kau terpancing emosi lagi karenanya, Mione. Dalam sebuah pertarungan, emosi harus tetap terjaga. Kau harus disiplin dan tak boleh terhanyut oleh provokasi," saran Harry.

Hermione hanya menganggukkan kepala. Dia tak bisa menjamin. Cara Mason seolah punya kekuatan gaib untuk membuatnya marah dan benci gila-gilaan lewat sorot matanya yang dingin. Aneh.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hermione, Harry menyahut, "Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang membuatku merasa aneh tentang Cara." Harry diam sejenak, keningnya yang masih dibasahi keringat mengernyit. "Cara Mason berbeda dari semua Eradicator yang aku kenal."

"Berbeda bagaimana?" kedua alis Hermione terangkat, botol Ramuan Pemulih yang masih ia genggam pun urung diminumnya.

"Well, seperti yang kita berdua tahu, Mione. Keberadaan pasukan Eradicator sangat dirahasiakan pihak Kementerian. Hal ini dikarenakan pasukan Eradicator adalah sekumpulan orang-orang berkemampuan istimewa. _Pristinely ungifted_—Mereka Yang Murni Tak Berbakat. Kau tahu apa artinya ini?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Pristinely ungiftedadalah satu lagi anomali dunia sihir selain Squib dan Penyihir Kelahiran Muggle. Di setiap generasi penyihir yang lahir ke dunia, hanya ada satu yang terlahir tanpa kekuatan sihir, namun kebal terhadap sihir. Hal ini membuatnya lebih kuat dibandingkan kaum penyihir, tapi juga lebih kuat ketimbang para Muggle. Mereka memang tak bisa melakukan sihir apapun, tetapi sihir sekuat apapun tak akan mempan terhadap mereka. Meski begitu, peluang lahirnya orang-orang istimewa ini hanya satu berbanding seratus ribu. Ini kemampuan yang sangat langka. Amat sangat langka."

"Benar. Saking langkanya, Eradicator yang dimiliki Kementerian sendiri hanya berjumlah lima orang. Dan sebenarnya kalau aku boleh bilang, mereka itu tidak sekuat apa yang kita bayangkan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Namun sebelum Harry sempat menjawab, Hermione sudah menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Aku tahu! Eradicator tidak mempan sihir, itu berarti belum tentu mereka juga tidak mempan terhadap senjata Muggle!"

Harry tersenyum kecil, senang logika Hermione masih setajam biasanya. "Yeah. Kementerian tahu betul hal ini. Maka dari itu Eradicator diperlakukan lebih istimewa dibandingkan dengan Unspeakable. Identitas mereka tidak boleh terkuak karena bisa jadi para Pelahap Maut akan mencari cara untuk membunuh mereka dengan senjata Muggle. Well, mereka tidak tahu bagaimana kerasnya latihan para Eradicator ini untuk bisa menjinakkan bom, berkelit dalam terjangan peluru, dan lain sebagainya. Di sisi lain, Pelahap Maut sulit menghentikan serangan tangan kosong Eradicator. Sejauh yang kutahu Eradicator lebih memilih untuk membunuh dengan tangan kosong. Hanya Cara yang suka memenggal."

"Lalu di mana anehnya si Cara ini?" Hermione menghela nafas, ucapan Harry ini membuatnya makin penasaran ingin lekas-lekas bertarung.

"Tidak seperti Eradicator lain, Cara Mason bukan hanya kebal terhadap sihir, Mione. Dia bisa mementalkan sihir itu kembali ke perapalnya. Dalam kasus tertentu bahkan kutukan yang terpental itu bisa terpecah dan memantul ke beberapa orang lawan sekaligus. Seperti peluru rikoset dalam dunia Muggle." Mata hijau Harry menerawang. "Di situlah anehnya. Dia seolah punya sihir tersendiri yang tak bisa dijelaskan."

"Mungkin memang seperti itu," balas Hermione lirih. "Mungkin memang itu karena dia bukan Pristinely ungifted." Sebelum Harry sempat menyela, Hermione buru-buru menyambung, "Cara Mason bukan sekedar Eradicator, Harry. Dia bahkan bukan berasal dari dunia kita. Dia berasal dari Arcelia."

"Mu—mustahil!" Kedua mata Harry terbelalak. "Arcelia adalah Atlantisnya dunia sihir, Mione. Negeri yang sudah lama menghilang selama ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun dari muka bumi. Mana mungkin Cara Mason berasal dari sana?"

Sekali lagi Hermione menghela nafas. Dia pun menceritakan tentang misi Severus puluhan tahun lalu ke Arcelia—Negeri yang hilang, begitu juga dengan kejadian yang dialami kekasihnya itu bersama Cara Mason di Kamar Kebutuhan yang menyingkap kedok Cara sebenarnya. Namun setelah itu Hermione meminta Harry mengambil _Wizard's Oath_—Sumpah Penyihir agar tidak membeberkannya kepada siapapun.

"Wow… jadi Cara Mason adalah salah satu pengawal pribadi penguasa Arcelia. Prajurit Zion, sebutannya? Prajurit wanita kejam yang direkrut sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak dan dididik agar tidak mengenal belas kasihan? Pantas dia cukup berbeda dari Eradicator lainnya." Harry berdecak kagum sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Lalu kau sudah tahu bagaimana cara mengalahkannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang Prajurit Zion, Harry. Kupikir mereka sedikit banyak mirip Pristinely ungifted. Kebal sihir dan tidak bisa menyihir. Tapi sangat kuat ilmu bela diri tangan kosongnya. Jadi kupikir peluangku adalah memanfaatkan ilmu bela diri Muggleku. Mungkin alih-alih berduel dengan sihir, kami akan lebih banyak bertarung fisik. Mmm, aku tidak terlalu yakin sih. Kupikir aku masih harus meriset lagi tentang Prajurit Zion ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya kepada Profesor Snape? Kalau dia pernah ke Arcelia, pasti dia tahu dong sedikit-banyak."

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak. Karena dia objek dari duel sihir, statusnya diputihkan. Dia bukan kekasihku lagi secara hukum sihir. Dia bukan kekasih siapa-siapa sampai duel berakhir dan menemukan pemenang. Ini artinya baik aku dan Cara tidak boleh mendekati Severus sampai duel selesai dilakukan."

"Bisa kubayangkan Profesor Snape marah besar gara-gara ini." Kedua alis Harry terangkat. "Apa kau sampai kepikiran hal ini sebelum menantang duel Cara Mason?"

"Kenapa? Cara dan aku sama-sama dilarang mendekati Severus sampai kami saling mengalahkan," sanggah Hermione, keras kepala. "Se—severus akan mengerti. Harus," sambungnya dengan nada kurang meyakinkan.

Harry mengedikkan bahu, melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Jenggot Merlin! Aku sampai lupa kalau ada janji makan malam dengan Ginny!" Buru-buru pria itu bangkit dan langsung sibuk berkemas-kemas. Saking paniknya, ia sampai memutuskan untuk berganti baju, meski kaos dan celana trainingnya basah kuyub karena keringat.

"Bye, Mione. Ini latihan terakhir kita. Besok malam kau sudah harus berduel. Bisa kubilang kemampuan duelmu meningkat cukup lumayan dibanding dengan saat kita perang melawan Voldemort tujuh tahun lalu. Kuharap kau sukses memenangkan Potion Mastermu yang sangar dan menakutkan itu."

Mau tak mau, Hermione tertawa geli mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum manis ketika Harry memeluknya erat-erat sebagai salam perpisahan dan mengusap punggung pria itu dengan perasaan sayang. Pelukan mereka berlangsung selama hampir lima menit karena sepertinya keduanya tidak rela mengakhirinya.

"Trims, Harry. Kau pelatihku yang terbaik."

Hermione melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menangkup wajah Harry dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik, sebelum memisahkan diri. Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin mereka sampaikan, dan sekedar kata-kata tidak akan cukup untuk menuntaskannya.

"Jangan lupa minum Ramuan Pemulihmu dan tidur yang cukup. Jangan lupa mandi juga. Astaga, sudah berapa lama kau tidak mandi, Mione? Make-overmu akan sia-sia kalau begini caranya." Harry lekas-lekas mengelak ketika Hermione hendak menjitak kepalanya. "Hey, aku hanya mencoba jujur."

"Ya ya. Aku tahu itu," balas Hermione berkacak-pinggang. Meski begitu, ada seulas senyum di bibirnya.

Wajah Harry berubah serius ketika pria itu berkata, "Aku menyayangi, Hermione, dan aku peduli kepadamu."

"Aku juga, Harry. Aku juga." Hermione berjinjit untuk memberi sahabatnya itu kecupan lembut di pipi kanan-kiri. "Sekarang cepat pergi dari sini sebelum Ginny menghadiahimu kutukan Kepak-Kelelawar karena terlambat kencan!"

Nyengir lebar, Harry melambaikan tangannya dan bergegas lari keluar ruangan. Ia akan pulang dulu ke Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas, mandi dan berdandan secepat yang ia bisa, sebelum menjemput Ginny di The Burrow. Semoga kekasihnya itu tidak marah saat mereka bertemu nanti.

**Bersambung**

**Review, if you must**

_a/n : Dari chapter ini, saya udah kasi clue klo si Cara punya kemampuan 'memancing' emosi orang yang dia sasar. Dia bisa bikin Hermione 'menggila' cuma dengan tatapan mata aja. Dan, kekuatan sihir hitam Cara harus di-recharge (kaya baterai) dengan energi negatif. Kalo engga, kekuatan dia melemah. Sekaligus buat menjawab review ambu yang menganggap Hermione OOC waktu nantang Cara duel. Hihihi…_

_Pristinely ungifted (maafkan kalo terjemahan indonya ngasal) saya ambil dari fandom tetangga, Legend of The Seeker. Itu adalah sebutan buat anak-anak yang lahir tanpa kekuatan sihir tapi kebal dengan kekuatan sihir, sama seperti yang dijabarkan Hermione di cerita. _

_Scene Hermione-Harry sebenernya pengen saya masukin di chapter 7, tapi karena pikiran saya lagi mampet, terpaksa saya kasi aja di chapter ini. butuh emosi yang pas buat ngegambarin hubungan mereka berdua, meski kayanya saya belum berhasil di sini. Sigh… *lirik bang ficfan91*_

_Kabar buruk dan baik buat reader fanfic ini. kabar buruknya : saya memutuskan tidak akan memposting kelanjutan fanfic ini sampai saya berhasil menyelesaikan semua chapternya. Jadi nantinya, kelanjutan The Dark Lady and The Bookworm akan saya posting sekaligus setelah ficnya tamat, dan itu bisa memakan waktu berbulan-bulan lamanya…_

_Kabar baiknya : kemungkinan saya akan bikin ficlet-ficlet Sevmione untuk mengisi kekosongan dan membuat para reader tidak lupa sama saya V.V_

_Maka karena itulah, please please please berilah review! Meski tiga kalimat (kalimat, bukan kata!) rasanya sudah lumayan cukup mengurangi sedikit rasa lelah saya menulis fic ini. Ironis kalau fic ini cukup banyak yang memfavoritkan, tetapi review yang masuk dikit. Miris hati saya ih… *meweks* _

_Terakhir, sampai jumpa lagi, guys, ketika fic ini sudah tamat nantinya. Love you all! _


	9. Come To Me

_**a/n : Terima kasih banyak buat teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview, memasang story alert, dan memfavoritkan cerita ini. **_

_**Terima kasih untuk **__**ficfan91, phoenixeyes22, ambudaff,hannadlmsr, Norie07,Aralea FS, parker, devil eye's, Furelis, lunaginerva,febriana nibras,Aiwha Katsushika,Puccahalf dan semua yang sudah memberi saya masukan-masukan berharga dan tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu-persatu. **_

**Sekali lagi fanfic ini DARK. Banyak unsur kekerasan dan seksual di sini. Karena itulah, dianjurkan hanya pembaca berusia 17+ yang boleh membacanya. **

**Ooo000ooo**

**Chapter 9**

**Come To Me**

Pagi itu mood Severus tidak terlalu baik. Bagaimana tidak? Nanti malam adalah malam di mana Hermione dan Cara akan berduel demi memperebutkan dirinya. Yang membuatnya jadi lebih buruk, Severus sudah tiga hari ini tidak bertemu dengan Hermione, dan ia tak tahu entah sampai kapan bisa bersabar. Ia harus bisa menemui wanita keras kepala itu, entah bagaimana caranya, dan membujuknya untuk membatalkan duel. Severus tahu mustahil Hermione akan mengurungkan niatnya. Seorang Gryffindor tidak akan sudi mundur di detik-detik terakhir menyongsong marabahaya, geramnya dalam hati.

Dengan agak sadis, Severus memotong daging steaknya. Sarapannya kali ini enak seperti biasanya, namun tak tahu kenapa, segalanya jadi terasa salah di mata Severus. Mulai dari daging steak yang agak alot, murid-murid dan para staf pengajar yang bisik-bisik sambil curi-curi pandang ke arahnya, sampai cuaca di luar sana yang agak mendung. Seolah semuanya bersekongkol untuk membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman. Berengsek!

Dari meja utama tempatnya duduk, Severus melihat serombongan burung hantu terbang masuk ke Aula Besar dan segera menyebar mengantarkan surat yang terikat di kaki mereka ke orang yang dituju. Salah satunya adalah Severus. Seekor burung hantu berbulu coklat kehitaman menukik dengan kecepatan tajam ke arahnya dan mendarat persis di atas piring steak Severus, membuat pria itu mengumpat keras. Hancur sudah sarapannya.

Hal pertama yang ingin dilakukan Severus adalah mengacungkan tongkatnya dan memanggang burung sialan itu untuk pengganti steaknya. Tapi tentu saja ia tak bisa melakukannya, tidak di depan publik begini. Menggerutu kesal, Severus menarik perkamen yang terikat di kaki kanan burung hantu itu, dan membiarkan steaknya digondol pergi si burung menyebalkan. Dia sudah tidak nafsu makan lagi.

Memilih untuk membaca isi suratnya di bilik pribadinya saja, Severus pun beringsut dari kursinya. Namun ia sempat menangkap sosok Cara Mason dari sudut matanya yang tajam. Hm, wanita pirang itu tampaknya juga menerima pos burung hantu dari seseorang, dan dari ekspresi wajahnya, bisa dibilang Cara sedang penasaran. Ah, sudahlah. Itu bukan urusanku, batin Severus, mencibir.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Severus segera meninggalkan Aula Besar. Jubahnya berkibar-kibar dramatis menyapu lantai.

Ooo000ooo

Gugup. Itulah yang dirasakan Cara saat ini. Ia akan berduel menghadapi Hermione Granger dalam hitungan beberapa jam ke depan, dan ia masih belum mengisi-ulang kekuatannya. Kemarahan dan kebencian. Itulah yang saat ini Cara butuhkan, dan ia berharap bisa mendapatkan dua hal itu dari Severus Snape lewat pos burung hantu yang dikirimnya pagi ini sebelum jam sarapan.

Sudut bibir Cara tersungging sedikit ketika melihat rombongan burung hantu pos terbang masuk ke Aula Besar. Salah satu dari burung hantu itu pasti membawa surat Cara untuk Snape, dan benar saja. Ada seekor yang mendarat di atas piring pria itu dan mengacaukan makanannya. Puas melihat reaksi Severus yang marah karena sarapannya terganggu, Cara kembali ke piringnya sendiri. Kali ini ia memilih pasta dingin dan sup tomat untuk membantunya mengawali hari.

Kening Cara berkerut saat menyadari di hadapannya ada seekor burung hantu yang sedang menyodorkan salah satu kakinya, menunggu perkamen yang terikat di sana dilepaskan. Aneh, batin Cara. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menerima pos burung hantu. Surat terakhir yang diterimanya adalah surat pemberitahuan dari Kementerian Sihir bahwa Eradicator sudah dibubarkan. Itu pun sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Penasaran, Cara melepaskan perkamen itu dari kaki sang burung hantu dan menghadiahi burung hantu itu dengan udang kecil dari piring pastanya. Sambil melirik kanan-kirinya untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang sedang mengawasinya, Cara membuka secarik perkamen itu. Kedua alisnya terangkat saat membaca sebaris kalimat yang tertulis di sana.

_**Hadiah khusus dari Lord Lucius Malfoy.**_

"Apa-apaan ini?" ucap Cara lirih.

Lord Lucius Malfoy. Ya, dia masih ingat bajingan itu. Pria tampan berambut pirang platinum dan membawa tongkat dengan pangkal berbentuk kepala ular yang terbuat dari perak asli. Pria yang selalu berlagak selayaknya seorang bangsawan klasik dan selalu bisa meloloskan diri dari setiap kasus yang membelitnya dengan tumpukan Galleon miliknya.

Cara sempat beberapa kali bertemu dengan Lord Malfoy di Kementerian ketika ia ditugasi mengawal Menteri Sihir, dan Cara tak suka melihat sorot mata Lord Malfoy ketika mereka saling pandang. Cara sudah terbiasa dengan pria-pria genit yang menatapnya seperti sebuah objek seks, tapi pandangan Lord Malfoy mampu membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Sinar yang terpancar dari mata kelabu yang dingin dan angkuh itu berbeda dari sinar mata pria-pria lainnya. Entah apa maksud yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Biasanya Cara akan meladeninya dengan balas menatapnya tajam, sembari menyipitkan kedua matanya dan mengangkat dagunya, menantang. Ia sama sekali tidak takut berkonfrontasi dengan Lord Malfoy. Baginya, Lord Malfoy tak ada bedanya dengan Pelahap Maut lain yang harus segera dibasmi tuntas. Sayang, Menteri Sihir melarang para Eradicator untuk 'mengusik' pria aristokrat itu. Seandainya tidak, bisa jadi saat ini kepala Lord Malfoy sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Meremas perkamen itu gemas, Cara terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah kotak berukuran sedang mendadak muncul di hadapannya. Aneh. Yeah, sihir memang selazimnya aneh, pikir Cara logis. Kotak itu berukuran sebesar kotak sepatu, dibungkus kertas kado berwarna hijau ala Slyterin, dan dihiasi pita berwarna perak. Ada stempel lambang keluarga Malfoy di bagian atasnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumam Cara, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang. Perasaan tidak nyaman yang biasa muncul ketika berada satu ruangan dengan Lord Malfoy kembali datang.

Tidak ingin orang lain ikut-ikutan tahu apa hadiah yang dikirimkan Lord Malfoy kepadanya, Cara buru-buru kembali ke bilik pribadinya sambil membawa kotak misterius itu. Sepanjang perjalanan batinnya tidak kunjung tenang. Penasaran setengah mati. Ia yakin Lord Malfoy punya rencana terselubung untuknya.

Setelah merasa aman berada di dalam bilik pribadinya, Cara kembali memusatkan fokusnya ke hadiahnya. Menguatkan tekatnya, Cara pun membuka tutup kotak itu dan terkesiap melihat isinya. Seutas ikat pinggang, setangkai mawar merah, dan selembar kartu kecil dengan note tertulis di sana.

_**Kau akan segera meneriakkan namaku karena **__**rasa sakit dan gairah.**_

Kening Cara kembali berkerut-kerut. Salah satu tangannya meraih ikat pinggang yang ada di dalam kotak dan mengamatinya baik-baik. Ikat pinggang itu terbuat dari kulit biasa, tampaknya sama sekali tidak mengandung kutukan. Begitu juga dengan bunga mawar merahnya. Hm, kini ia sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan Lord Malfoy darinya.

Ikat pinggang kulit. Benda yang terkesan biasa-biasa saja di mata orang pada umumnya. Tapi tidak begitu di mata para bangsawan pria dan gundik-gundiknya. Cara masih ingat betul Lord Carloseus sering sekali menggunakan ikat pinggang kulit untuk menyiksanya ketika mereka berhubungan intim. Ikat pinggang yang tebal itu akan berkali-kali dicambukkan ke dada, perut, dan punggung Cara sampai tubuh mulusnya dihiasi bilur-bilur biru keunguan. Belum cukup sampai di situ, terkadang Lord Carloseus menjerat leher Cara dengan ikat pinggang itu sampai ia megap-megap sesak nafas sementara di saat yang bersamaan ia digauli secara brutal.

Ikat pinggang kulit adalah mainan seks bagi para masokis, dan hadiah dari Lord Malfoy ini bisa diartikan sebagai sebuah pelecehan seksual. Seisi rongga dada Cara bergolak memanas, paham kalau melalui pesan ini Lord Malfoy berniat menjadikannya sebagai gundik.

"Dasar sinting!"

Geram, Cara melemparkan kotak itu beserta isinya ke dalam perapian. Kobaran api menari-nari melahap hadiah dari Lord Lucius Malfoy terpantul di kedua matanya yang biru.

Ooo000ooo

_**Kalau ingin kekasihmu selamat, temui aku di kelasku sebelum jam makan siang – C**__**. M.**_

Begitulah isi pesan yang membuat Severus gusar bukan main. Cara Mason, wanita iblis itu mengancamnya, memanfaatkan kelemahan Severus dengan baik. Yeah. Siapapun pasti tahu betul apa kelemahan Severus saat ini. Hermione Granger.

Tentunya Severus tidak ingin ancaman Cara terwujud, tapi ia juga tidak ingin diam saja. Ia harus tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh wanita itu. Karena itulah, sebelum jam makan siang, tepatnya pukul setengah dua belas, Severus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, namun ia berhasil menutupinya dengan tetap memasang ekspresi dingin.

Kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam terlihat sedikit berbeda ketika Severus sampai di sana. Gambar-gambar korban kutukan mengerikan dan pajangan makhluk-makhluk gaib yang diawetkan di dalam tabung kaca menghiasi semua sisi dinding. Berbagai macam senjata Muggle tampak berjajar rapi di setiap sudut. Sebuah lemari kaca berukuran cukup besar tampak memamerkan berbagai macam jimat dan relic kuno, yang sepertinya sudah dimantrai tolak bala ataupun mengandung kutukan. Ada juga sebuah lemari berukuran besar terbuat dari kayu Mahoni hitam yang bergetar-getar gaduh, dan seketika itu memberitahu Severus apa isi lemari itu. Boggart. Cara Mason tampak berdiri di tengah ruangan, menyambutnya dengan ekspresi puas.

"Baik sekali kau sudah bersedia datang, profesor Snape," sapa Cara, tersenyum tipis. Kedua mata birunya berkilat-kilat, membuat perasaan Severus makin tidak nyaman.

Severus membalasnya dengan menyipitkan matanya, rahangnya mengeras karena geram. "Katakan apa maumu, profesor Mason."

"Selalu tanpa basa-basi." Senyum Cara berubah menjadi seulas seringai. "Niatku baik, Snape. Aku mengundangmu datang kemari hanya untuk memberitahumu sesuatu. Kabar baik sih, sebenarnya."

Dagu Severus terangkat sedikit, tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok wanita yang berada di hadapannya. Ekspresi dan bahasa tubuh Cara nyaris tak terbaca. Meski begitu Severus menangkap sedikit ketidakwajaran. Sudut bibir Cara sesekali berkedut, seperti susah payah berusaha menyamarkan rasa sakit. Dan ada lebam-lebam di sekitar pipinya. Seperti bekas dihajar orang. Hm, menarik.

Severus menduga luka-luka yang didapat Cara ini adalah luka akibat latihan kerasnya. Seperti yang diketahui segelintir orang, baik Cara maupun Hermione dipersilahkan berlatih duel di Kamar Kebutuhan secara bergantian. Jika Cara saja sampai terluka begini, bagaimana dengan Hermione. Mau tak mau, Severus merasa cemas. Ia harus secepatnya mencari cara untuk menemui kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tahu betul kita dilarang keras untuk bertemu sebelum duelmu selesai," ujar Severus dingin. "Kau bisa didiskualifikasi kalau sampai ketahuan nekat menemui objek duelmu."

Seandainya benar itu yang terjadi, Severus tidak keberatan. Jika Cara didiskualifikasi, maka itu artinya duel akan dibatalkan, dan Hermione tak perlu memenuhi kewajibannya berduel. Kekasihnya itu akan langsung dinyatakan sebagai pemenang.

"Sebenarnya yang betul adalah peserta duel dilarang menemui objek duel sebelum duel berlangsung, Snape. Bukan sebaliknya. Objek duel boleh saja menemui salah satu atau kedua peserta duel dengan tujuan tertentu." Cara menatap Severus lekat-lekat. "Tujuannya ada dua. Satu, untuk membujuk para peserta duel membatalkan duelnya. Yang satunya lagi, untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada salah satunya."

Kedua tangan Severus sedikit gemetar, menahan amarah yang tak sanggup terlampiaskan. Kalimat-kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Cara membuat darahnya kembali bergolak. Ya, masuk akal. Seandainya ia berhasil menemui Hermione sebelum duel dimulai, ada kemungkinan bahwa pertemuan mereka akan menjadi pertemuan yang terakhir. Jika Hermione kalah, tentunya…

"Dengar, Snape. Aku bermaksud menjadikan ini mudah bagimu. Bagi kita semua. Aku—aku bersedia mundur dari duel ini dan menerima segala konsekuensinya, termasuk rasa malu luar biasa dan dianggap sebagai seorang pengecut oleh seluruh masyarakat sihir Inggris." Cara mendesah, bersikap seolah keputusannya ini diambil dengan berat hati. "Menimbang bahwa orang sepertimu pasti tidak ingin melihat si Granger menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di atas kursi roda, aku bersedia mengalah."

Severus mendengus, murka. Saking gusarnya, ia nyaris melompat dari tempatnya berpijak untuk mencekik Cara. Ucapan Cara yang tadi itu benar-benar kurang ajar!

"Aku memang tidak bisa membunuh Granger dalam duel nanti malam, Snape. Peraturan hanya mengijinkan kami untuk saling melumpuhkan, dan 'melumpuhkan' Granger, itulah yang pasti akan kulakukan. Aku punya seribu satu cara untuk menghancurkan seseorang. Aku berani menjaminnya." Salah satu alis Cara terangkat angkuh, menunggu reaksi dari Severus.

Menahan nafas. Itulah yang sedang dilakukan Severus supaya kemarahannya tidak meledak. Satu, dua, tiga kali ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya sampai rongga dadanya terasa lega. Ia berusaha melakukan semua ini tanpa kentara. Tetap bersikap tenang dan dingin, meski ada badai dahsyat mengamuk di dalam dirinya.

Kalaupun Cara sampai menyadari perubahan emosi Snape ini, dia hanya sedikit mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ada sedikit gurat kekecewaan yang sempat terlihat di wajah Cara. Severus mulai paham dengan permainan Cara. Wanita itu bermaksud memancing kemarahan dan kebencian Severus, entah apa maksudnya.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berbaik hati melakukan ini, profesor Mason?" sindir Severus tajam, menyipitkan matanya curiga. "Tentu ada yang kau harapkan sebagai imbalannya, kan?"

Cara menyuguhkan senyum termanisnya. "Ya. Tentu saja. Aku bersedia mundur untuk satu hal, Snape. Satu hal yang mudah dan pastinya kau bisa memberikannya."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku akan mundur asalkan kau mau tidur denganku satu kali saja."

Butuh usaha yang luar biasa hebat bagi Severus untuk tetap berdiri kalem di tempatnya dan tidak spontan mematahkan leher Cara. Berani-beraninya wanita itu mengajak Severus melakukan hal terlarang begini! Menyodorkan tubuhnya untuk sesuatu yang dianggapnya sebagai perbuatan mulia. Dia tidak akan menyakiti Hermione asal Severus bersedia tidur dengannya? Mungkin moral Cara sudah menyusut sampai seukuran telur cacing Flobber.

"Kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku, profesor Mason," ucap Severus dingin, nadanya menekan dalam-dalam saking geramnya. "Selamat siang."

Tanpa ingin memperpanjang urusan, Severus segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Cara Mason membuatnya muak dan jijik. Ia tak tahu apa bencana yang bisa terjadi seandainya ia berlama-lama di sana.

"Pikirkan dulu sebelum menolak, Snape," panggil Cara dengan nada semanis madu. "Tidur denganku satu kali bukanlah akhir dunia. Malah bisa kubilang selangkah menuju surga. Nikmatnya tak bisa kau bayangkan. Aku punya kamasutra tersendiri." Salah satu alis Cara terangkat, mengerling mengundang. "Dan jangan kuatir. Ini tidak bisa disebut berselingkuh. Toh statusmu sudah diputihkan. Menurut hukum, saat ini kau bukan kekasih siapa-siapa, Snape."

Langkah kaki Severus terhenti. Ia membalikkan badan, menatap Cara tajam-tajam. "Persetan dengan hukum. Bukan hukum yang mempersatukan kami. Akan menggelikan kalau sekarang hukum berusaha memisahkan kami. Yang kutahu saat ini aku masih kekasih Hermione, Profesor Mason, sampai salah satu dari kami mengatakan sebaliknya."

"Katakan, Snape, apa kau benar-benar mencintai wanita itu?" tanya Cara, ekspresinya tak percaya.

"Di setiap hariku. Di setiap hela nafasku. Di setiap kedipan mataku. Ya. Aku mencintainya, Profesor Mason," ucap Severus, selugas mungkin. Ironis, sebenarnya. Selama lima tahun berhubungan, ia dan Hermione tidak pernah saling mengucap cinta. Kini Severus justru terpaksa mengakui perasaannya di hadapan wanita lain, bukan di hadapan kekasihnya sendiri.

Cara menggeleng pelan, sinar di matanya berubah. Severus tidak bisa menafsirkannya. Bukan kecewa. Bukan pula marah.

"Tidak. Kau hanya berpikir kalau kau mencintainya, Snape. Tapi sebenarnya tidak. Kau tidak mencintainya. Kau tidak mungkin mencintainya," ucap Cara bersikeras. "Orang-orang rusak dan terkutuk seperti kita tidak mungkin bisa punya rasa cinta. Jika ada sesuatu yang bisa mempersatukan kita dengan orang lain, itu adalah rasa sakit. Bukan cinta."

Severus mencermati Cara baik-baik. Nada bicara wanita itu baru saja mengusik nuraninya. Ya, Severus bisa memahami kenapa Cara bisa mengatakan ini semua. Dulu ia sendiri juga pernah merasakannya. Rasa kecewa, sakit hati, marah, benci, dan segala macam penderitaan membuat Severus menutup diri kepada semua orang. Menjadi orang yang antisosial.

Masa lalunya begitu kelam sampai-sampai Severus percaya ia tak berhak dicintai siapapun. Ia masih punya cinta yang mendalam untuk Lily, tentu. Tapi cintanya tak pernah terbalas, dan Severus yakin itu ada hubungannya dengan siapa jati dirinya. Pria kelam yang ditakdirkan untuk terasing dan kesepian sampai di penghujung usianya. Lily atau siapapun, tak mungkin mencintai pria seperti dirinya.

Lalu Hermione datang ke dalam hidupnya, menyibak tirai hitam yang puluhan tahun lamanya menyelubungi hati Severus. Tirai yang sudah hampir tertutup sejak Lily menolak memaafkan Severus atas salah ucapnya dulu. Severus tak tahu entah bagaimana Hermione mampu menyelinap masuk ke ruang hatinya yang nyaris hampa, untuk mengisinya dengan kebahagiaan yang sepertinya mustahil akan ia rasakan lagi setelah sekian lama. Kehadiran Hermione adalah obat yang luar biasa untuk semua rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang dialami Severus selama ini, dan mustahil ia tak balas mencintai Hermione setelah apa yang telah wanita itu berikan kepadanya.

Hermione sudah membukakan matanya, membuatnya tersadar kalau tak ada hal yang tak mungkin di dunia ini. Bahwa pria terkutuk dengan masa lalu sekelam dirinya masih berhak dicintai dan mencintai. Bahwa dia pun berhak berbahagia sama seperti manusia-manusia lainnya. Severus Snape, bagaimanapun juga, adalah manusia biasa.

"Tapi kenyataannya aku memang mencintainya, Profesor Mason." Kali ini Severus menatap Cara dengan sorot prihatin. Melihat sosok Cara, Severus merasa seperti sedang bercermin, menatap pantulan dirinya ketika masih hidup tanpa cinta dan diliputi kebencian kepada semua orang. "Maka kusarankan kau untuk berhenti mengejarku. Aku bukan pria yang tepat bagimu. Aku sudah punya Hermione untuk meredakan rasa sakitku, dan aku tidak ingin mempersatukan rasa sakitku dengan siapapun. Aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit lagi."

"Tapi cinta hanya akan membuatmu lemah," tukas Cara.

"Bagiku… cinta adalah kekuatan," balas Severus, mengulangi ucapan Dumbledore kapan hari.

"Cinta adalah kekuatan?" Kedua mata biru Cara berkilat-kilat berbahaya, bibirnya mencibir. Ada firasat tak enak di hati Severus saat melihat ekspresi Cara ini. "Baiklah. Kita lihat seperti apa kekuatanmu ini, Snape."

Cara menjentikkan jarinya dan secara tiba-tiba lemari Mahoni yang berada di sudut kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam menjeblak terbuka. Sesosok makhluk melesat keluar dari sana dan mendarat tepat di hadapan Severus.

Refleks, Severus mencabut tongkatnya, bersiap menghadapi makhluk apapun itu. Namun sedetik kemudian matanya terbeliak, kaget mendapati wujud yang dipilih oleh si Boggart. Berambut _brunette_ dan keriting lebat berantakan, bertubuh mungil tapi padat berisi, dan bermata coklat madu. Wujud yang sangat familiar di mata Severus. Wujud Hermione. Tak salah lagi.

Mendadak rongga dada Severus terasa sesak bukan main begitu menyadari ada yang salah dari 'Hermione' ini. Kekasihnya itu duduk bersimpuh di lantai, pakaiannya tercabik-cabik, menatap Severus dengan berlinang airmata, dan sekujur tubuhnya berlumur darah segar. Tanpa lengan. Tanpa kaki. Cairan berbau anyir berwarna merah pekat mengalir deras dari bagian tubuh yang dulunya tersambung dengan sepasang kaki dan tangan.

"To—tolong aku, Sev… Severus…" ucap 'Hermione', mengiba. Hati Severus semakin pedih ketika mencermati darah yang juga mengalir dari kedua sudut bibir kekasihnya itu. Bibir yang kini robek melebar hingga hampir menyentuh ujung mata Hermione.

Kedua tangan Severus mengepal kuat-kuat, begitu kuatnya sampai-sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Tubuhnya gemetar, menahan emosi yang meluap-luap dari kaki hingga ke ubun-ubun. Belum pernah ia merasakan kemarahan dan kebencian yang bercampur aduk dengan kesedihan yang begitu pekat dan pedih. Bahkan melebihi apa yang ia rasakan ketika mendengar kabar kematian Lily.

"Cinta bukan kekuatan, Severus Snape…" Cara menggeleng pelan. "Cinta adalah kelemahan. Seperti yang sudah kita lihat ini. Hanya akan membuatmu melunak, rapuh, dan dibutakan. Cinta itu posesif dan absurd. Sekali kau mengecap, kau tak akan rela kehilangannya, dan ketika kau benar-benar kehilangan orang yang kau cintai itu, maka cinta akan menjerumuskanmu dalam-dalam. Menenggelamkanmu sampai-sampai kematian akan terasa jauh lebih baik ketimbang harus menjalani hidup tanpa kekasihmu."

Mendelik tajam, Severus hendak mengucapkan kata-kata kasar. Namun ketika bertatapan dengan Cara, Severus menangkap ada sorot lembut di mata biru indah itu. Sepertinya Cara juga tampak shock melihat wujud Boggart itu. Tak ada ekspresi berpuas diri di wajahnya, justru... entahlah. Mustahil wanita macam Cara Mason bisa merasakan simpatik. Dari kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan wanita itu, orang akan berpikir Cara sedang mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Bahwa dulu ia juga pernah sangat mencintai seseorang, patah hati, dan kemudian hancur karenanya. Perubahan ekspresi Cara ini hanya terjadi dalam hitungan detik dan Severus kesulitan menafsirkannya.

"Bagiku cinta adalah kekuatan terbesarku, profesor Mason. Aku ikut prihatin karena kupikir kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti kekuatan hebat apa yang bisa datang dari sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta. Kau tidak akan pernah paham bagaimana cinta mampu membuatku bertahan hidup sampai dengan detik ini, menyokongku dalam setiap penderitaan dan kepahitan yang kulalui selama ini. Tak mungkin kau bisa memaknai seberapa besar perubahan yang terjadi dalam diriku begitu Hermione datang dalam hidupku. Jadi, ya, cinta adalah kekuatan."

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Severus Snape!" Nada bicara Cara meninggi, mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Kau tak bisa lihat apa yang sudah dilakukan si Granger itu kepadamu? Ia mempertontonkan egonya yang tinggi ke seluruh masyarakat sihir Britania Raya dengan menantangku duel! Baginya kau hanyalah sekedar objek duel! Kau ini pria tulen, Severus! Seharusnya kau punya harga diri!"

"Benar. Beberapa hari yang aku sempat berpikiran sama sepertimu, profesor Mason. Bahwa Hermione begitu egois dan sembrono karena sudah menjadikan aku sebagai objek duel tanpa persetujuanku terlebih dahulu. Bahwa Hermione sudah mengesampingkan harga diriku seolah aku ini cuma barang miliknya yang bisa dipindah-tangankan sewaktu-waktu sesuka hatinya."

Perkataan Severus ini membuat kedua mata biru Cara bersinar, tampak puas. Namun Severus masih belum selesai mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, Hermione adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupku," ujar Severus kaku, rahangnya mengeras. "Kami sejajar. Tidak ada yang lebih tinggi. Tidak ada yang lebih rendah. Dengan begini, maka harga diriku kuhargai sama dengan harga dirinya. Tak masalah kalau saat ini Hermione lebih mementingkan harga dirinya. Setelah sendiri melihat seperti apa kau menginjak-injak dan melecehkan harga dirinya, kurasa aku harus berhenti mengasihani diriku, dan mulai mendukungnya. Hermione masih punya aku, Profesor Mason, orang yang mencintainya dan bersedia melakukan segala cara untuk melindunginya dari bajingan-bajingan kejam yang berniat untuk menyakitinya."

Usai mengatakan semua itu, Severus mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Boggart yang mengambil wujud Hermione seraya merapalkan mantra Ridikulus. Ia mengubah Boggart itu menjadi berbagai macam wujud menggelikan di antaranya babon yang menari pom-pom dan banyak lagi, sampai akhirnya Boggart itu kebingungan dan melarikan diri, kembali masuk ke lemari tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Menyakiti Hermione sama artinya dengan menyakitiku, Profesor Mason. Mohon ingat ucapanku ini. Aku bersungguh-sungguh," ucap Severus, melempar tatapan sedingin es kepada Cara, sebelum membalikkan badannya. "Selamat siang."

Ooo000ooo

Hermione tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Satu atau dua jam. Entahlah. Waktu terasa mengalir dengan cepat. Aroma perkamen-perkamen yang sudah menguning dan magis yang menguar dari setiap literatur membuat wanita itu selalu lupa diri. Ah, untunglah tadi sesi latihan terakhirnya bersama Harry tidak berlangsung lama. Sahabatnya itu ingin Hermione memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa untuk memulihkan diri dan beristirahat karena duelnya versus Cara tinggal hitungan jam lagi.

Tanpa sadar Hermione mendesah kalut, melirik arlojinya. Duelnya dengan Cara akan dimulai pada pukul delapan malam tepat dan sekarang jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Ini berarti ia masih punya tiga jam lagi untuk bersiap-siap. Namun bukannya pergi ke rumah sakit sekolah dan mengobati luka-lukanya, ia justru memilih melanjutkan riset tentang prajurit Zion. Parahnya lagi, ia masih belum menemukan kemajuan berarti.

Ribuan buku di perpustakaan Hogwarts bahkan tidak memberinya informasi sebanyak informasi yang diberikan oleh jurnal Severus. Bisa dimaklumi. Mengingat tempat prajurit Zion berasal, Arcelia, sudah menghilang selama berabad-abad. Tentunya informasi yang tersedia hanyalah berupa tulisan-tulisan semasa Arcelia masih bisa diakses dan jelas sudah kadaluarsa.

Pening, Hermione mengurut-urut dahinya. Tak tahu harus apa lagi. Ia duduk dikelilingi puluhan buku tebal yang bertumpuk hingga menggunung memenuhi mejanya dan memblokirnya dari pandangan semua orang. Tentu Madam Pince tidak akan suka melihatnya. Kali ini Hermione memaksanya lembur demi mengembalikan semua buku itu ke tempatnya semula.

"Hermione."

Terkesiap, ia menengadah mencari orang yang memanggilnya ini dan bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang mata hitam kelam Severus Snape. Ekspresi kaku Severus membuat Hermione menelan ludahnya dengan agak kesulitan. Ia takut pria itu marah kepadanya.

Well, Severus pasti marah besar kepadanya setelah apa yang sudah diperbuat Hermione. Dengan harga dirinya yang tinggi sebagai seorang Slytherin sejati, Severus Snape tidak akan membiarkan dia dijadikan sebuah objek belaka oleh seseorang, meski itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Itulah sebabnya Hermione selalu berusaha menghindari Severus selama hampir tiga hari ini. Ia merasa tak sanggup menemui pria itu lagi.

"Severus… Aku… "

"Sudah berapa hari kau menelantarkan diri begini?" tanya Severus, nadanya menekan dalam-dalam menahan emosi, bertentangan dengan ekspresi wajahnya. "Hampir tiga hari ini kau selalu menghindariku dan sekarang setelah kita bertemu, aku nyaris tak mengenalimu, _witch_."

Hidung Severus yang besar kembang-kempis. Kedua matanya menyipit saat berkata tajam, "Merlin! Sudah berapa hari kau tidak mandi, Hermione? Apa kau bahkan sudah makan hari ini? Lihat dirimu! Ini hari yang penting bagi kita berdua tapi kau justru mengabaikan kesehatanmu sendiri!"

Hermione tersentak. Ia tak menyadari betapa berantakan penampilannya. Memang sih dia masih belum sempat mandi. Mungkin sejak dua atau tiga hari lalu, dan Harry sudah komplain tadi. Tapi dia masih sempat makan kok. Setidaknya ia menyempatkan diri sarapan setangkup roti isi tadi pagi. Teringat hal ini, mendadak Hermione merasa sangat lapar. Oh, tentu saja. Tiga hari terakhir dia jarang makan. Kesibukannya berlatih duel dan meriset Arcelia membuatnya lupa segalanya.

"Severus, aku harus mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk menghadapi Cara nanti. Aku harus tahu banyak tentang Arcelia, prajurit Zion, dan Eradicator. Karena itulah aku butuh meriset. Bahkan sampai sekarang risetku masih belum selesai…" Hermione menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Sia-sia saja ia beralasan. Semakin lama airmuka Severus semakin gelap.

"Ikut aku sekarang!" kata Severus, tajam dan tegas.

"Tidak. Aku masih ingin di sini." Hermione menggeleng, kembali memusatkan konsentrasinya kepada buku di hadapannya, kemudian berteriak protes ketika Severus menariknya paksa dari kursinya dan dengan mudahnya memanggul Hermione di bahunya. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Melenggang mulus menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan Hogwarts, Severus sama sekali tak menghiraukan teriakan marah Hermione. Bahkan saat wanita itu meronta-ronta, ia justru menampar keras pantatnya.

"Auuch! Kau memukulku, Severus!"

Oh, Hermione belum pernah merasa malu luar biasa. Dipanggul paksa dan ditampar pantatnya di hadapan banyak orang begini, Severus sama sekali tidak tahu cara membujuk yang romantis. Murid-murid Hogwarts hanya bisa melongo takjub menyaksikan tingkah guru Ramuan mereka. Madam Pince bahkan sampai geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Severus! Turunkan aku! Aku bukan karung beras!" perintah Hermione, meronta sekali lagi.

"Karung beras bahkan lebih berat darimu, _woman_. Kau sudah kehilangan berat badan secara drastis, dan aku tidak suka ini," balas Severus dingin, masih belum ingin menurunkan Hermione. "Aku sudah mengikuti permainanmu, Hermione. Aku diam saja saat kau jadikan aku objek egoismemu, dan sekarang giliranmu yang harus mengikuti keinginanku. Aku bukan pria yang sudi begitu saja ditundukkan keinginan wanita, _witch_!"

Severus memanggul Hermione sampai ke lorong kastil bagian bawah, menuju ke bilik pribadinya. Murid-murid Slytherin yang melihat kepala Asrama mereka datang sambil membawa Hermione yang meronta-ronta di pundaknya hanya diam dan berpura-pura tidak melihat apa-apa. Mereka tahu lebih baik tak usah berkomentar, ketimbang dapat masalah nantinya.

Tak punya pilihan, akhirnya Hermione berhenti meronta. Ia pasrah menerima entah apa yang nantinya akan dilakukan Severus kepadanya. Setelah menjadikan Severus objek duel tanpa persetujuan pria itu, tampaknya Severus hendak balas dendam. Tipikal Slytherin.

_Bersambung_…

_**A/n : Ya. Saya tahu saya udah berjanji bakalan update kalo smua chapternya sudah kelar. Tapi saya ga bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengupdate sekali (atau dua kali) ini saja sebelum IFA 2011 dimulai. Tahu IFA kan? Indonesian Fanfiction Award, even penghargaan untuk fanfiksi Indonesia dari berbagai fandom. Dan seandainya bisa, saya pengen menyampaikan kalau saya bakalan seneng banget kalo temen-temen ada yang berkenan menominasikan fic ini dalam event itu nantinya. Love you all, guys!**_


End file.
